Chute libre
by Anouk.elfe.com
Summary: Bien avant les événements d'undertale, une jeune humaine tombe dans une étrange montagne remplie de monstres qui lui sont vaguement familier. Milly avanceras à travers une suite d'événements et ses choix détermineront le futur des êtres qui lui sont chère. Cette Univers Alternatif commence alors que la majorité des personnages du jeu ne sont que des enfants.
1. Name the fallen human

Hey!Fanfiction sur Undertale, je travaille sur ce truc depuis l'année dernière et, croyez-moi, j'ai encore des dizaines de chapitres en resserve! Alors; rester déterminer et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser!

* * *

NAME THE FALLEN HUMAIN

Je pris une grande inspiration, autour de moi le vent soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres et les faisais virevolter. Une odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air et les nuages me protégeaient de la chaleur du soleil, au loin un ruisseau coulait le long de la montagne. Je m'arrêtai un moment, tentant de reprendre mon souffle en maudissant mes amis qui normalement auraient dû être là à souffrir avec moi, mais qui avaient changé d'idée à la dernière minute, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Je sentis quelque chose tomber sur ma main, je levai les yeux vers le ciel et une autre goutte me tomba sur le visage, suivi d'une autre et puis d'une autre. Bientôt, une averse se mit à déferler sur toute la montagne. Je courus vers une crevasse pour m'abriter du déluge qui déferlait dehors.

\- Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Et je n'avais pas idée à quel point. Je suis resté coincé sous la corniche pendant des heures, l'orage ne faisait qu'empirer et le vent était devenu glacial et féroce, propulsant les gouttes jusque sur moi. Je reculai donc le plus que je pouvais, mais, lorsque je voulus m'accoter contre le mur qui était entièrement couvert de plante et de liane, ce dernier céda et mon souffle se coupa lorsque je heurtai le sol froid. Je me relevai et regarda le long corridor qui se déroulait maintenant devant mes yeux, il était sombre, mais j'arrivais à distinguer les parois et le sol qui reflétait légèrement la lumière de l'extérieur. Je jetai un regard derrière moi. Il pleuvait toujours. Je pris donc la décision de suivre le tunnel. Plus je m'avançai plus le son de la pluie et la lumière se dissipait pour laisser place à la noirceur et au silence. Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à ce que je sois dans un silence total. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a forcé à aller aussi loin dans cette grotte, comme si j'avais été soudainement happé par une vague de détermination, mais une fois rendu aussi loin, plongé dans la noirceur et un silence total, je me suis senti hors du temps et hors de l'espace. C'était assez étrange, mais… paisible. Je finis cependant par repartir, je déposai ma main sur l'une des parois afin de me guider vers la sortie. Je marchai. Et marchai. Et marchai, mais la lumière ne revenait pas, je n'entendais rien et ne voyais rien. Mon cœur augmenta et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. J'aurais du atteindre la sortit depuis un long moment. Non, le chemin devait juste être plus long que je me souvenais. Où peut être avais je passer plus de temps que je pensais et que la nuit était tombée. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Pas un bruit. Pas une lumière. Pas un son. Pas une lueur. La peur grandissait au fils que les minutes passaient. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs ma main toujours posée contre la surface lisse et froide. Je devais trouver la sortie. Soudainement, ma main glissa et je perdis le contact avec le mur. Je voulus remettre ma main, mais elle ne heurta que de l'air. Mes deux mains s'agitaient dans l'obscurité cherchant une prise, des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je criai à l'aide, mais personne n'arriva. J'avançais à l'aveugle, lorsque mon pied ne heurta… rien du tout. J'avais posé mon pied dans un trou, je sentis mon corps basculer dans un précipice, je criai de peur, ma voix se répercuta sur les murs et l'espace d'un instant je crus entendre ma propre voix me répondre quelque chose comme

*ne m'oublie pas…*

J'eus l'impression de tomber durant des heures, mon cœur figea et je manquai de souffle bien avant de seulement apercevoir le sol qui se rapprochait de moi à une vitesse fulgurante. J'atterris violement, puis tout se passa très rapidement, mon bras émit un craquement sonore, ma tête heurta le sol et je tombai dans les pommes. Je rouvris les yeux, autour de moi des milliards de fleurs dorées s'étendais jusqu'à perte de vue. Au-dessus de moi, un ciel bleu marin, rempli d'étoile illuminait le paysage. Je regardai autour de moi, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les petits détails et tout semblait étrangement flou. Une horrible pensée me traversa alors l'esprit.

\- Suis-je… Je suis morte?

\- Si seulement.

Je me retournai rapidement en direction de la voix. Une étrange lumière flottait devant moi et tourbillonnait sur elle-même, créant de petits lambeaux de poussière tout autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que….?

La lumière me coupa et parla d'une voix aiguë et légèrement familière.

\- Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

\- Désolé, je voulais seulement te mettre dans l'ambiance.

Sur ce, la boule de lumière prit une forme plus distincte et soudainement j'eus l'impression de me trouver face à un miroir.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Où suis-je?!

\- Wow, ça en fait des questions. Laquelle veux-tu que je répondre en premier?

\- Euh… Où suis-je?

La lumière regarda autour d'elle et me répondit souriante

\- Et bien, moi, je dirais… Un jardin. Ouaip, un jardin.

Je regardai la lumière affichant une expression d'incompréhension. La lumière soupira et rajouta d'un ton plus monotone :

\- On est dans ta tête.

\- Alors, tout ceci est... Faux?

\- J'ai dit que c'était dans ta tête, pas que c'était faux.

\- Mais, alors…

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car un vent qui semblait gémir passa et fit frémir les fleurs et la lumière.

\- Oh, on dirait que le temps est écoulé… On se revoit bientôt.

Sur ses paroles, la lumière disparut, je tentai de la retenir, mais elle me glissa littéralement entre les doigts. Puis, ce fut le reste du décor qui s'envola en poussière, me plongeant de nouveau dans le noir. La première chose que je sentis ensuite fut un mal de tête comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser que j'avais les yeux fermés, lorsque je les ouvris je compris que je gisais sur un sol dur et froid. Je lâchai un long gémissement, je fis ensuite un premier mouvement pour tenter de me lever, mais la douleur à mon bras droit m'en arrêta. Je jetai un regard à ce dernier, il avait l'air en bon état pour la chute que je venais de faire, néanmoins il était vraiment enflé et avait une teinte étrange. Heureusement pour moi, du moment que je ne bougeais pas, la douleur restait tolérable. Je recommençai ma tentative pour me relever utilisant mon bras gauche. Je regardai au-dessus de moi, un immense cratère qui me semblait être sans fin me surplombait. Impossible de remonter par là, surtout pas dans mon état. Je regardai donc autour de moi, j'étais dans une sorte de bulle d'air avec comme seul sorti un long corridor, une lumière semblait venir de son extrémité. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre option que d'avancer dans l'espoir que la lumière mène à la surface. Je repensai à mon rêve fleuri. C'était certainement un rêve étrange, mais j'en avais déjà fait des plus étranges… Pourtant celui-ci semblait... Peu importe. Le corridor débouchait sur une grande porte en pierre taillée. Je m'approchai de cette dernière, elle était très grande et semblait très vielle et poussiéreuse. Au-dessus d'elle, un signe avait été gravé avec soins contre la pierre brute : une sorte de rond ailé qui flottait au-dessus de trois triangles. J'eus soudainement une étrange impression de déjà-vu, mais c'était impossible. Je me sentais également très excité et un peu nerveuse par la découverte des ruines, me demandant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette porte. J'espérais surtout que ses ruines débouchaient quelque part d'habité, car sinon… je n'avais plus grande confiance en mes chances de survit. Je posai ma main contre la poignée, je sentis la pierre froide frotter contre ma main. Je tirai, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je recommençai de plus belle, mais la porte, malgré tous mes efforts refusait de s'ouvrir. Je tirai tellement fort que ma main lâcha et que je fus propulsé contre le sol, je sentis alors quelque chose cédé sous mon poids et lorsque je me relevai pour regarder, je constatai que je m'étais écroulé contre une sorte de plaque de pression. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, car elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. En regardant mieux, je réalisai qu'il y avait une série de ses plaques sur le sol. Je repensai alors au film d'Indiana John et j'eu des frissons en pensant que certaine de ces plaques déclencheraient peut être une rangé de pique ou de fléchettes qui m'embrocherais vive. Je chassai ces idées, ce n'était que dans les films que ce genre de chose arrivait… n'est ce pas? Je m'approchai d'une plaque et après un bon moment je trouvai le courage d'appuyer. Rien ne se passa. J'appuyai donc sur la prochaine, et encore, et encore. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis une sorte de claquements grave et sonore provenant de la porte résonner dans le corridor. Je me retournai vers cette dernière et m'approcha. Je déposai ma main sur l'énorme poigné, je pris une grande inspiration et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Un long grincement me répondit et me fit soupirer de soulagement, la porte glissa paresseusement soulevant la poussière autour d'elle et me laissa passer. De l'autre côté, la totalité des murs était taillée et lisse, il y avait beaucoup moins de poussière et la salle était éclairé, ce qui était perturbant étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre source de lumière, mais cela donnait un certain charme à l'endroit. J'appelai pour de l'aide, mais la seule voix qui me répondit fut celle de mon écho. Puis soudainement:

\- Nyeheheheh…

\- Il y a quelqu'un?!

… J'attendis, impatiente, mais dans un silence impeccable.

\- NHEHEHE!

Je courus en direction de la voix, en criant. J'allais sortir d'ici! Oh, qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de vouloir remettre les pieds dans une grotte! Dans ma hâte, je ne remarquai pas une petite crevasse et je m'écroulai sur le sol. Lorsque je relevai la tête, j'aperçus d'abord une paire de petites bottes rouges qui se tenaient à quelques centimètres de mon visage, puis deux os, puis plusieurs autres. Un squelette entier se tenait devant moi, me regardant avec curiosité. Je hurlai comme je n'avais jamais hurlé, avant de m'enfuir à toute jambe dans la direction opposée. Je détournai le regard une fraction de seconde afin de vérifier si le squelette me poursuivait et je me heurtai la tête contre un mur, avant de tomber de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_PDV SANS_

\- PAPS! PAPS!

Je n'étais jamais tranquille avec lui. Il avait fallu que je m'endorme une petite heure et il avait déjà disparu. Bon sang, papa va m'en vouloir à mort! Je me promenais dans les ruines, m'en faisant jusqu'à l'os pour mon petit frère, lorsque j'entendis un cri strident. J'accélérai tout de suite l'allure et couru en direction du cri.

\- PAPYRUS!

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé! Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'aperçus mon frère qui se baladait tranquillement. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'illumina et il se mit à rire. Je me dirigeai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras

\- tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, frangin. je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que j'ai eu une **chair de poule** comme celle-ci.

\- SANS!

Je souris, même si mon frère détestait mes blagues, cela n'allait pas m'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes… des squele-tonnes.

\- SANS! J'AI TROUVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE

Papyrus s'agitait dans mes bras et semblait vouloir allez dans une direction en particulier. D'un bond, il s'extirpa de mon emprise et courut vers l'autre côté de la salle.

\- paps', attends deux secondes!

Je courus derrière le petit sac d'os qui semblait se diriger dans une direction bien précise. C'est là que je la vis. Sur le sol gisait une humaine, inconsciente. C'était probablement elle qui avait crié. Papyrus s'approcha de l'humaine et je m'empressai de le bloquer. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, mais je savais que je ne risquerais pas la sureté de mon frère. Avec mille précautions, je m'approchai du corps. Sa respiration était lente et constante, mais son bras était enflé et avait une teinte bleuâtre. Est-ce que les humains sont censés avoir un bras bleu? Je m'agenouillai près de l'humaine, demandant à Papyrus de fuir si quoi que se soit arrivait. Je constatai que ma remarque le fit s'inquiéter un peu, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Je fouillai dans les poches de l'humaine et trouvai un vieux bout de papier et un trousseau de clés. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés étaient couverts de poussière et de brin d'herbe, ses genoux et ses coudes étaient éraflés et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur les égratignures. Devais-je partir chercher de l'aide et risquer que l'humain se réveille et s'enfuie ou devais-je la ramener à Snowdin par moi-même?

\- SANS? EST-CE QUE C'EST UN HUMAIN?

Je me retournai vers mon frère, hésitai une seconde puis répondit joyeusement :

\- ouais, frangin! à peine dix ans, et déjà ton premier humain! je crois que c'est du jamais vue dans toute l'histoire des monstres!

Les yeux de mon frère s'illuminèrent encore plus qu'à la normale. Il s'exclama alors :

\- ON DOIT RAPPORTER L'HUMAIN À SNOWDIN! MAMAN VA ÊTRE TELLEMENT FIÈRE DE MOI! ET ENSUITE…

Mon frère continua de parler, mais je n'écoutais plus que d'une oreille. Je ramassai l'humaine, mais je me rendis vite compte que j'allais avoir besoin de plus que la force physique si je voulais ramener l'humaine en un seul morceau. Je levai donc paresseusement ma main et une aura bleue se dessina autour de l'humaine qui se souleva légèrement au-dessus du sol.

\- SANS! EST-CE QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES?

\- désoler, paps', qu'est-ce que tu disais?

\- JE DISAIS ; EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE LES HUMAINS AIMENT LE SPAGHETTI?

_PDV MILLY_

Une odeur de….. De spaghettis? Me réveilla. Je me rendis alors compte que mon estomac criait famine. J'ouvris les yeux et mon cerveau qui était toujours très lent à redémarrer, fini par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout le lit ou la salle où j'étais, le lit était en forme d'auto de course et des figurines étaient alignées sur une commode qui côtoyait une bibliothèque. Je me rappelai alors les événements qui étaient survenus avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Je ne savais plus où commençait le rêve et où il finissait… avais-je été dans une grotte? Puis un champ de fleur? Avais-je vu un squelette? Non, définitivement pas… impossible.

\- Hey.

J'ai figé. Quelle autre réaction adoptée? Étais-je toujours en train de rêver? Je me pinçai discrètement l'avant-bras et la douleur que je ressentis me prouva que non.

\- Wow, je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient élargir leurs yeux à ce point.

Avais-je mangé quelque chose d'étrange? Peut-être était-ce le coup à la tête? Ou… ou… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- Welp, je venais juste voir si tout était okay. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à crier…

Ou étais-je?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Comment!?

\- Oh, fait moi c'est Sans.

Sans? Sans? Sans? Le nom résonna dans ma tête, j'étais sûre de l'avoir entendu quelque part, mais où…..

\- SANS!

Je criai son nom. SANS! Sans du jeu vidéo Undertale! Comment?! Qu'est-ce que…. SANS! Wow! Je… Grand admirateur… Je… Undertale était… est mon jeu préféré… Je détaillai Sans des yeux notant chaque petit détail, il était beaucoup moins… Pixelisé qu'à travers mon écran, il avait l'air moins fatigué que ce à quoi je me serai attendu aussi, mais c'était bien lui, portant sa veste bleue et ses deux pantoufles roses. Je réalisai alors que le squelette me regardait d'une drôle de manière et je réalisai ensuite que de son point de vue je venais de crier son nom avant de l'observer soudainement de haut en bas… Je souris bêtement et marmonna une excuse en vitesse. Sans me regarda sceptiquement, mais n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder, car la voix de Papyrus résonna derrière la porte.

\- SANS! COMMENT VA L'HUMAIN? EST-CE QUE JE PEUX RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE?

Sans m'interrogea du regard, et je hochai la tête. À peine Sans venait-il de donner la permission à son frère d'entré que le petit sac d'os traversa la chambre et se jeta quasiment sur moi. Je détaillai Papyrus du regard et il fit de même, il était plus petit que Sans et portait un chandail rayer… C'était un enfant? Mais, je le reconnaissais toujours. Un grand sourire, un rire contagieux, une bonne humeur éclatante. Papyrus se mit à me poser toute sorte de questions, si j'aimais le spaghetti, si j'aimais le spaghetti aux légumes, si j'aimais le spaghetti aux anchois brûlés assaisonné à la mayonnaise. Sans participait en lâchant une blague, une fois de temps à autre. La conversation battait son train et j'oubliai pendant un instant que j'étais perdu au fin fond d'une montagne. Tout à coup, on cogna à la porte, trois petits coups puis une voix douce avec un léger accent résonna.

\- Sans, Papyrus, je suis rentré!

Sans et Papyrus se retournèrent en même temps. Papyrus s'élança à l'extérieur de la chambre, on l'entendit ensuite descendre les marches en courant avant qu'ils arrivent dans les bras de ce qui se semblait être… sa mère? Sans se retourna ensuite vers moi avant de me dire :

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes ici... le temps que j'explique la situation à ma mère.

Sur ce, Sans partit, en refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule. Je me levai du lit et tenta d'écouter la conversation qui se racontait au rez-de-chaussée, mais maintenant que la porte était fermée, tout ce que j'entendais s'était des voix étouffé. Wow… Undertale… Je n'en revenais toujours pas! Comment était-ce seulement possible?… En fait, je crois qu'au bout du compte, ça ne changera pas grand-chose de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Et puis j'étais super contente de rencontrer les deux frères squelettés. Je venais à peine de remarquer que mon bras semblait de nouveau utilisable, Sans devait l'avoir guéri d'une manière quelconque, lorsque la porte battit soudainement en volé et me frappa directement au visage. J'atterris sur le dos, le nez en sang. Une squelettone, (… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un mot, mais bon.) Venait d'entrer dans la chambre et regarda partout, une expression semi-alarmée, semi-curieuse sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle finit par me remarquer étendu sur le sol, elle me releva aussitôt.

\- Oh! Pardon! Je ne savais pas que tu étais juste derrière la porte!

Elle m'agrippa ensuite par les épaules et me releva comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Elle était vraiment grande, elle portait une sorte de robe colorée et elle avait enroulé un bandeau autour de son crâne. Ses mouvements étaient secs et précis, mais elle arborait un magnifique sourire et son visage dégageait une certaine joie de vivre. D'une certaine manière, elle me rappelait Papyrus.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es la première humaine que je vois! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton nez, mais ne t'en fait pas je vais me racheter, promis. Mon nom est Herman et toi?

\- Milly.

\- Wow, quel nom charmant! Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui s'appelait Milly et vous les garçons? Oh, et je suis désolé si on t'a fait peur. Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux pareils! (Si seulement je pouvais en avoir moi aussi…) Dis-moi, mon ange, quel âge as-tu?

\- 15 ans, madame.

\- 15 ans! Alors ça, pour être une coïncidence! Mon petit Sans a justement le même âge!

Elle parlait vraiment vite, et j'avais parfois de la difficulté à suivre. Je me contentais de glisser un oui ou un non, lorsqu'elle me posait des questions. La conversation prit finalement un terme lorsqu'Herman décida d'aller préparer le repas avec papyrus. Lorsque les deux boules d'énergie furent parties, la pièce sembla bien calme. Sans me regarda et dit :

\- Ma famille est un peu envahissante, hein? Mais ce sont vraiment de bone personnes. he he he... tu as compris?

Je souris légèrement, mais je ne me sentais pas assez allaise pour rire. Sans pointa alors mon chandail du doigt et rajouta :

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange avec toi?

Je baissai mon regard vers mes vêtements et réalisai que ceux si étaient incroyablement sales.

\- Non...

Sans se retournas et ouvrit le garde-robe de Papyrus et en sortit une boite de linge, dessus on pouvait lire : vieux vêtements. Il me tendit la boite et dit :

\- Tien, il devrait y avoir quelque chose qui te fait là-dedans. Ne t'en fais pas, on te trouvera d'autres linges entre temps. Tu viendras nous rejoindre en bas quand tu seras prête.

Sur ce Sans partit. Je m'assis sur le lit auto et ouvrit la boite, une tonne de chandail et de pantalon de différente taille était roulée en boule ou délicatement plié dans la boite. Je sortis les vêtements qui étaient les plus susceptibles de me faire et je les essayai un après l'autre. Je trouvai assez rapidement un pantalon qui était à peu près à ma taille. Malheureusement, le seul chandail à ma taille était un chandail blanc avec écrit au dos : je suis le légendaire maitre des prouts... Heureusement je trouvai une jolie veste rouge que j'enfilai afin de cacher l'inscription. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la chambre de Papyrus, mais je crois que je ne devais pas avoir l'air si mal en point. J'ouvris la porte et descendis les marches. Je fus aussitôt accueillie par Papyrus qui était armé d'une immense assiette de spaghetti.

\- HUMAIN! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, ET LA MEILLEURE MAMAN DU MONDE T'AVONS PRÉPARÉ NOTRE MEILLEUR SPAGHETTI!

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, afin de rapprocher le plat de mon visage. Une odeur de fromage bleu s'élevait du spaghetti et je dus faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas montrer mon écœurement. Sous le regard impatient du petit squelette, je ramassai la fourchette qui était à moitié enterrée sous les nouilles et je pris une bouchée de taille raisonnable. Je fus alors incroyablement surprise, le spaghetti était délicieux! Le gout du fromage bleu était fondu dans une sorte de crème et une sorte de viande ajoutait un côté plus doux. Je lâchai une plainte de joie et Papyrus, ne pouvant contenir la joie que mon amour pour son spaghetti avait provoquée, se mit à tourner autour de la table en riant de joie. Éventuellement, Herman réussit à calmer son fils assez pour qu'il accepte de tenir sur sa chaise le temps du souper. Sans mangea calmement son spaghetti qu'il avait couvert d'une quantité ridicule de Ketchup. Herman s'était pris une petite assiette accompagnée d'une tranche de pain. Quant à moi j'avais englouti ma première assiette avec un grand vers d'eau, il faut dire que je n'avais pas mangé depuis au moins un jour. La porte s'ouvrit alors et une silhouette blanche vêtue d'un sarrau et d'une paire de lunettes rentra dans la demeure. Contrairement à Herman et Papyrus, ce squelette semblait calme, serein et sérieux.

\- PAPA!

Papyrus se jeta vers le nouvel arrivant et s'agrippa à lui.

\- Tu es d'avance aujourd'hui, Gastou…

Attendez… Ghastou, comme dans… W.D. Gaster? Il était vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance, mais il n'avait pas le crâne fracturé et son visage n'était pas du tout déformé. Wow, W.D. Gaster, il y avait tellement de rumeurs sur ce mystérieux personnage qui hante le jeu, j'observais l'individu. Ce dernier ne m'aperçut pas tout de suite, il s'avança plutôt vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors comment c'est passer votre jour...

Wing Ding venait de poser les yeux sur moi et il avait figé.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est…

\- REGARDE PAPA, J'AI CAPTURÉ UN HUMAIN!NHYEHEHEHE!

Gaster ne réagissait toujours pas, son regard était figé sur moi et juste au moment où je me demandai s'il allait un jour réagir, il me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde et dit :

\- Vous… Vous êtes un humain?

\- … Oui?

Son regard changea légèrement, devenant plus curieux, plus excité. Son ton de voix suivi également son expression, lorsqu'il continua à parler, me posant différente question. Plus précise que celle de papyrus ou Herman et parfois plus difficile à répondre. Gaster s'assit en face de moi et écouta avec attention chacune de mes réponses, prenant parfois une bouchée du plat de spaghetti qu'Herman avait déposé à côté de lui. Le flot de questions dont on m'avait affligé et la journée… remarquable… que je venais d'avoir m'avait fatigué et je ne pus bientôt plus résister à l'envie de bailler, Herman le remarqua et interrompit les questions de son mari.

\- Gastou, tu devrais laisser l'humain en paix. La journée a dû être très épuisante pour elle et puis il commence à être tard.

\- Oh, oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Avoua Gaster, qui n'avait visiblement pas vu le temps passer. Herman s'approcha de moi et dit

\- Je vais aller préparer le divan-lit ne t'en fait pas il est extrêmement confortable.

Je remerciai Herman, qui sortit de la cuisine. Gaster se leva à son tour et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé si je suis un peu intense, seulement vois-tu, je suis le scientifique royal et j'ai toujours eu un certain intérêt pour les humains.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez tous été si gentils avec moi, répondre à vos questions était la moindre des choses.

Gaster hésita un peu.

\- J'aurais un service à te demander, rien de très grave, seulement un petit coup de pouce.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je me demandais si cela te dérangerait de venir au laboratoire avec moi un de ces jours. C'est que tu pourrais vraiment nous aider à avancer dans nos recherches…

Je fus un peu surprise par cette question, mais je réalisai bien vite qu'elle était pleine de sens, j'aurais demandé la même chose si j'étais à sa place. Seulement… je me demandai si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Voyant que j'hésitais, Gaster ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite, mais essaye au moins d'y penser.

\- D'accord.

Sur ce Gaster quitta la cuisine. Je restai là un moment, avant de me lever à mon tour. Herman venait de finir de déplier le lit, elle me dit qu'elle allait lire son histoire à Papyrus et qu'elle redescendrait dans une seconde. Sans était rentré dans sa chambre et n'en était toujours pas ressorti. Herman repassa et vient à ma rencontre.

\- Hey… Tu devrais te reposer, j'ai appelé le roi et il désirerait te rencontrer, demain en après-midi, si ça te va évidemment.

Je fus surprise et je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir alors je hochai bêtement la tête. Herman partit ensuite, me laissant seule. La maison était silencieuse et calme, je me glissai dans les chaudes couvertures qui étaient étendues sur mon lit et avant que je ne le réalise je m'étais déjà endormi. Quelle folle journée j'avais eue. Je rouvris les yeux alors qu'autour de moi le parfum des fleurs aromatisait l'aire.

\- Alors, tu as compris où tu étais?

Je me retournai, elle était un peu différente, mais je la reconnus tout de suite, la lumière de mon ancien rêve se tenait droit devant moi.

\- Encore toi?

Ignorant ma question, la lumière rigola légèrement.

\- J'espère que tu as aussi compris ce que cela signifie?

Je ne répondis pas, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. La lumière rit de nouveau.

\- Tu es remplie de détermination.


	2. Bienvenu à la maison, Milly

hey! chapitres 2!Il est temps que Milly rencontre une autre famille de monstre, qu'en pensez-vous? Les autres chapitres ne devraient pas tarder! N'oublier pas de me donner votre avis; ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

EPISODE 2 : Bienvenu à la maison, Milly

-PDV SANS-

Je me retournai dans mon lit encore et encore, peu importe dans quel position je me mettais je n'arrivai pas à fermer mes orbites. C'est surprenant, mais, je suis un peu insomniaque. Je soupirai, et leva la tête vers la fenêtre qui surplombait mon lit. À l'extérieur des flocons chutait doucement, flottant au grès du vent, glissant entre les branches des sapins. Je me tournai face au mur et commença à compter les moutons,…un … deux… trois… Je me sentis de plus en plus mou et je sombrai lentement dans une semi-inconscience. Au petit matin, quelqu'un cogna doucement à ma porte. Je clignai des orbites et m'assis lentement sur mon lit. Je jetai un regard au petit cadran qui reposait sur ma commode. 5h du matin!?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Grognais-je m'attendant à ce que ma mère ou mon père me répondre, je fus donc surpris d'attendre la voix de l'humaine provenant de l'autre coté.

\- J'aurais besoin… Enfin, où sont les toilettes?

Oh. On avait un problème.

\- Attend deux secondes!

Je m'habillai en vitesse et enfila mes pantoufles. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre et tomba face à l'humain.

\- Suis-moi.

Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte. En marchant je lui expliquai, un peu malaisé, que les squelettes n'utilisait pas les toilettes, mais qu'il y en avait chez Grillby's. J'ouvris la porte et une bourrasque fit lever les cheveux de Milly qui, même si elle essayait de le cacher, grelotta. Je pris ma veste bleu et la lui tandis, je n'en avais pas besoin de toute façon je ne sentais pas le froid. Elle regarda la veste avec de grand yeux comme si je venais du lui donner la chose la plus importante du monde.

\- Hey, ce n'est qu'une veste, Milly.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et souffla

\- Oh, oui. Oui bien sur. Merci Sans.

Elle l'enfila avec mille délicatesses et sortit dehors avec moi.

\- Je suis désoler de t'avoir réveillé, mais j'ai vraiment envie et je n'arrivais pas à trouver les toilettes par moi-même. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien.

On arriva assez rapidement, devant la grande battisse en brique rouge, où l'on pouvait lire en grosse lettre : GRILLBY'S. Sur l'une des trois grosses fenêtres une pancarte écrit : fermé, était afficher.

\- Oh.

\- Hey, ne t'en fait pas, je connais le fils du proprio. Je suis sure qu'il va nous laisser rentrer.

\- Même si on est en plein milieu de la nuit?

\- Mmm, tu as peut-être raison. On devrait cogner par la porte de secours, il y a plus de chance qu'il nous entende par là.

On fit le tour de la bâtisse et j'aperçus alors la petite porte de bois. Je cognai quelques coups et attendu un peu. Pendant un instant j'eu peur que personne ne réponde, mais la porte fini par s'ouvrir et la tête de Grillby junior apparu me regardant à travers ses lunettes ronde. Grillby était une sorte de monstre assez particulier, il était entièrement constitué de flamme rouge qui pétillait lorsque ce dernier s'énervait. Il portait un pyjama bleu et semblait assez irrité.

\- Sans! Il est 5h du matin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

\- Et bien, je voulais savoir si on pouvait utiliser tes toilettes vois-tu je n'en ai pas chez moi, car les squelettes ne font pas ce genre de truc.

Grillby regarda par-dessus mon épaule et se referma légèrement sur lui-même lorsqu'il aperçu Milly. Grillby était quelqu'un d'assez timide, à l'école il était rare qu'il parle en classe, mais c'était vraiment une bonne personne. De plus, il était vraiment **cool** une fois que l'on apprenait à le connaitre.

\- B-bonjour…

\- Salut… moi c'est Milly.

Grillby tendis alors timidement la main à Milly, je me retournai vers l'humaine pour me rendre compte qu'elle hésitait.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Grillby est capable de contrôler son feu. Tu ne te bruleras pas.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Milly serra la main de Grillby et elle sembla assez curieuse face aux flammes de mon ami. Il y eu, ensuite, un petit silence qui fut interrompit par Milly qui incapable de se retenir plus longtemps dit :

\- J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Grillby hésita un peu, mais finit par ouvrir la porte. Il pointa ensuit la direction des toillettes à Milly qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y précipité, me laissant seul avec Grillby.

\- Si mon père apprend que je vous ai laissé rentrer je suis mort.

\- Relax, je suis sûr que ton père aurait fait la même chose.

Grillby baissa la tête. Je savais que le père de Grillby lui mettait beaucoup de pressions sur les épaules et c'était encore pire depuis que sa mère était morte. Grillby releva alors la tête et demanda

\- Alors, c'est qui celle là?

\- Oh, paps' la trouvé dans les ruines.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne…

Bingo.

\- Ouais, tu devrais aller essayer de réchauffer son cœur. Après tout tu es plutôt chaud et je suis sur que tu pourrais faire fondre une fille comme elle…

\- Sans, sérieusement?

\- Quoi, je voulais seulement refroidir l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis revenu les gars.

Milly venait de revenir, je regardai donc Grillby et dit

\- Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, après tout mes parents sont des lèves-tôt et il s'inquiéterait de voir que ni moi, ni Milly sommes à la maison.

Grillby nous suivi jusqu'à la porte de sortit et nous dit au revoir.

\- On se voit lundi à l'école.

\- Bye, Grillby.

\- Bye.

De retour à la maison, Milly retournas se coucher et moi aussi.

-PDV MILLY-

Je venais de rentré de nouveau sous mes couverture lorsque je réalisai que je portais toujours la veste de Sans. Je souris en pensant qu'il me l'avait prêté, mais elle était vraiment chaude et maintenant que j'étais de nouveau à l'intérieur je du me résoudre à la retirer. Je réussis par la suite à me rendormir. Je fus réveillé au petit matin par Papyrus qui me sauta littéralement dessus, me coupant le souffle.

\- HUMAIN!

Il me fallu un petit moment pour me remémorer les évènements de la veille.

\- Salut paps'.

Je souris au petit squelette qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Herman qui me parla depuis la cuisine me demanda :

\- J'espère que tu aimes les crêpes!

Une agréable odeur provenait de la cuisine et me força à sortir du lit. Herman servit quatre assiettes sur la table et demanda ensuite à Papyrus d'aller réveiller Sans. Je baillai longuement lorsqu'Herman me servit un crêpe dégoulinante de sirop et de fruit.

\- Merci.

Je commençai à manger et Sans fini éventuellement par nous rejoindre.

\- Bon mat'

Grommela difficilement le squelette. Une fois le déjeuner fini, Herman partit pour son travail.

\- Faite attention à vous et soyez sage, d'accord mes chérie? Je serais de retour vers midi pour amener Milly voir le roi.

Le roi, c'est vrais je l'avais presque oublié. Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit elle continua.

\- Ne t'en fait surtout pas, le roi est quelqu'un de très gentil… Au revoir!

\- Bye m'an.

\- BYE, BYE, MAMAN!

\- Au revoir, miss Herman.

Elle partit ensuite et je demandai discrètement à Sans ou es-ce que ça mère travaillait, mais ce fut Papyrus qui répondit.

\- MA MAMAN EST LA CHEF DE LA GARDE ROYAL, C'EST LA MEILLEUR GUERRIÈRE DE TOUT LES TEMPS!

\- Elle est chef de la garde royal!? Répondis-je étonner, mais en y réfléchissant mieux, ça faisait du sens.

\- Alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

\- ON VA DANS LES RUINES POUR CAPTURER D'AUTRES HUMAINS!

\- Tu sais très bien que maman ne veut pas que nous allions dans les ruines, de plus je crois que l'on devrait laisser Milly décider. Après tout elle est notre invité.

\- Oh, mais je ne sais pas ce que l'on pourrait faire… Peut-être que vous pourriez me faire visiter la ville?

\- WOWIE! EXCELLENTE IDÉE HUMAIN, ALLONS-Y!

Sur ce Papyrus se jeta par la fenêtre de la maison et atterrit dans la neige de l'autre coté. À l'extérieur la température s'était légèrement réchauffer et le vent s'était calmer. En fouillant dans quelque boites je me trouvai un manteau, des gants et une tuque, Sans, quand as lui, récupéra sa veste. Nous commençâmes à marcher, La ville était incroyablement plus belle que dans le jeu, quelque pierre suspendue au plafond de la grotte éclairait ce qui n'était pas déjà éclairé par quelques lampadaires, leurs lumières, qui était d'ailleurs éteinte lorsque j'étais sortit durant la nuit, se reflétaient contre la neige blanche. Une odeur d'épinette et de brioche flottait dans l'air et au milieu de la ville se tenait un sapin magnifiquement orné et surmonté d'une étoile dorée. Les bâtiments était alignée les un à côté des autres, la librairie était la suivante à la maison des squelettes, et l'écriteau qui surmontait la porte affichait : Librarbie. Le chemin divergeait ensuite en deux, l'un menait vers la rivière et quelque maison, alors que l'autre continuait sur la rue principal où se trouvait Grillby's, l'hôtel et le magasin. Quelques monstres se promenaient tranquillement dans les rue, mais je n'en reconnu que quelque un, je suis à peu près sure que les autres n'était pas dans le jeu vidéo.

\- C'est vraiment une ville magnifique.

\- C'est vrai que cette ville est pas mal du tout, par contre, ce n'est pas la plus grande, on a déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et il n'est pas près d'être midi.

Sans avais raison.

\- On pourrait peut être retourné à la maison et d…

\- SANS! ON VIENT À PEINE DE SORTIR!

Une idée me passa alors par la tête.

\- Et si on allait faire des bonhommes de neige?

La réaction fut immédiate, Papyrus adorait l'idée et Sans profita de l'occasion pour faire plusieurs blague sur la neige et le froid. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu de la ville et commençâmes à sculpter la neige. Après plusieurs minutes de travail ardu, mon bonhomme ressemblait plus ou moins à quelque chose, mais en y plaçant quelque pierre pour la bouche et les yeux, il n'était pas si mal. Je me retournai pour regarder le travail des deux squelettes et je failli m'évanouir lorsque je tombai face à face avec un immense Papyrus de neige.

\- Wow…

Papyrus était assis à la basse de son Papyrus de neige et était très concentré à essayer de placer la neige de manière à ce que son bonhomme ne s'écroule pas. Sans quand à lui avait rassemblé un tas de neige et avait écrit son nom dessus à l'aide de petit cailloux et de branche, il c'était ensuite endormit par-dessus. Une voix interrompit alors le fil de mes pensées.

\- SANS! PAPYRUS! MILLY! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Herman qui venait de sortir d'entre deux sapins.

\- Ah! C'est ici que vous vous cachiez! J'étais très inquiète! Dépêchez vous ou nous allons être en retard!

Sans qui s'était réveillé en sursaut s'excusa.

\- C'est sans importance Sans, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas!

Sur ce elle prit papyrus par la main et agrippa Sans par la capuche.

\- On va avoir besoin de prendre un raccourci si on veut arriver à temps. Milly, agrippe mon bras.

J'obéis sans poser de question et à peine avais-je frôlé l'avant bras d'Herman que je sentis un frison me parcourir de tout mon long. Pendant un moment tout deviens noir et j'eu peur d'être devenu aveugle, j'aperçu alors une forme flou, vague, l'espace d'un instant. Puis la vision revient, une lumière dorée et des murs parsemés de colonne et de vitro. Ma tête tourna pendant un moment et je du attendre avant de pouvoir me relever.

\- Désoler, j'aurais dû te prévenir. C'est toujours un peu dur la première fois.

Afin de reprendre mes esprits le plus tôt possible je me contentai de regarder le sol, qui me renvoyait mon reflet, durant un moment. Je relevai ensuite la tête et reçus un coup presque aussi gros que la première fois que j'avais vue Papyrus lorsque je réalisai ou nous étions. La salle de jugement. Je regardai autour de moi étonner par la grandeur et par la beauté de la salle, mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'attardez sur les détails, car Herman mis son bras autour de ma taille et m'amena d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

\- Alors, prend une grande respiration, sourie et tout se passeras bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Dit Herman en souriant, sans même me laisser le temps de placer un mot. Nous arrivâmes ensuite à une salle où prônaient deux trônes dorés. L'un d'eux était vide alors que dans l'autre se trouvait une silhouette massive et cornue. Le roi se leva alors de son trône, son œil gauche était illuminé d'une lueur de DÉTERMINATION. Une fois debout il devait mesurer au moins deux mètre et demi et c'était sans compter les cornes. Il s'approcha ensuite d'une démarche lente et sûre, son pelage blanc et lisse faisait contraste avec la barbe mi-rousse, mi-blond et sa longue cape mauve glissait derrière lui.

\- Chérie! Où es-ce que tu as mis les…

Derrière le roi, un autre monstre venait de surgir. Très semblable au roi, elle était légèrement plus petite de même pour ses cornes, elle affichait un sourire chaleureux et portait une robe mauve. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle s'approcha et demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Oh, mon pauvre enfant, tu doits être si effrayer!

\- **Tori!**

La reine Toriel se retourna vers son mari et dit sans aucune malice :

\- Fluffy! Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé d'effrayer cette enfant?

Asgore toussa légèrement alors que Papyrus, Herman, Sans et moi-même essayons de ne pas rire face au surnom d'Asgore.

\- **Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça lorsqu'il y à des personnes autour.**

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Asgore.

Toriel se retournas vers moi et s'agenouilla afin d'être à mon niveau.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite?

\- Milly.

\- Milly? Qu'elle magnifique nom! Et qu'elle âge à tu?

Cette fois ce fut Herman qui répondit pour moi.

\- Elle à quinze ans votre majesté.

\- Quinze ans!

\- **Tori, s'il te plait.**

Toriel se retournas vers son époux, soupira puis retournas son affection vers sans et papyrus. Le trio quitta ensuite la salle du trône, alors que Toriel leur proposait une tarte cannelle-caramel. Asgore se retourna ensuite vers moi et dit d'une voix douce.

\- **Alors… Milly, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?**

Je regardai Asgore sans comprendre.

\- **Désires-tu retourner à la surface?**

Je restai silencieuse. M'interrogeant moi-même.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, mais je crois que je dois t'expliquer certaines choses avant…**

Le roi s'assit sur son trône et pris une grande respiration.

\- **Il y a très longtemps, deux races gouvernaient la terre : Les HUMAINS et les MONSTRES. Un jour une guerre éclata entre les deux peuples et après une longue guerre, les humains sortirent victorieux… Ils enfermèrent les monstres sous une montagne à l'aide d'un puissant sort et depuis nous somme rester ici, dans les sous-terrains… Ce sort qui nous empêche de sortir nous le surnommons la barrière…**

Je restai silencieuse.

\- **N'importe quoi peut passer la barrière, mais seulement des êtres avec une âme très puissante peuvent en sortir… J'ai bien peur que même ton âme ne puisse faire le voyage.**

Je savais déjà tout ça. Le jeu l'expliquais, mais je savais également qu'il était possible pour moi de sortir si j'utilisais une autre âme avec la mienne… évidemment pour cela il faudrait que je tue, je comprenais absolument que le roi me cache cette information, après tout il ne me connaissait pas le moindre du monde. Je regardai le roi droit dans les yeux et je pris la décision ferme de ne jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Jamais.

\- **Évidemment, cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois abandonner.**

\- Quoi?...

\- **Docteur D.W. Gaster travaille sur les âmes en ce moment et il serait peut-être capable de trouver un moyen de briser la barrière, toutefois ses rechercher avance plutôt… lentement. Il aurait surement besoin d'une âme charitable pour l'aider… intéresser?**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, d'un côté, j'avais incroyablement envie de voire le laboratoire et c'était visiblement ce que tout le monde attendais de moi, mais de l'autre côté… Dans le jeu vidéo, il était question d'un étrange incident qui se serait produit là bas …

\- D'accord, mais… Combien de temps pensez-vous que les recherches vont durée?

\- **J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse répondre, en attendant il faudra te trouver une maison, je te conseil également d'aller à l'école de Waterfall.**

\- Oui… oui, j'imagine.

\- **Et bien, je te propose de venir habiter avec moi et ma femme, notre fil Asriel serait surement enchanté de t'avoir comme grande sœur.**

Je figeai, tout allais si vite tout d'un coup, une nouvelle famille? Un nouveau chez moi? Je ne me voyais vraiment pas vivre avec le roi et la reine et … Mes pensés défilait à vitesse grand V dans ma tête, heureusement Herman prit la parole.

\- Évidemment si tu préfère habiter chez nous cela ne nous dérangerais pas le moindre du monde.

Je me retournai vers Herman, des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je voulu mourir de honte. Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour retenir mes larmes. Je pris une grande inspiration et dit en m'adressent à Herman :

\- Je préférerais allez vivre avec vous… Si ça ne cause pas de problème bien sûr…

Herman me sourit et m'enlaça de ses bras squelettiques.

\- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle famille Milly.

Je rendis son étreinte à Herman en tentant de calmer mes soubresauts. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air stupide à pleurer comme ça.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Je vais chercher Sans et Papyrus et je reviens, d'accord?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête et Herman partit. Le roi me regarda en souriant durant un moment avant de dire :

\- **Tu es le premier humain que je vois… Tu es plutôt gentille.**

Puis il m'ébouriffa les cheveux à l'aide de sa grande main. Papyrus entra ensuite dans la salle suivie par Sans, Herman, Toriel et cacher derrière sa mère, Asriel. Il était plus petit que Sans et Papyrus je lui donnais environ 3 ans, il avait de grand yeux bleu et vert, ses deux oreille blanche tombais mollement sur ses épaule qui était recouvert par son chandail vert rayé jaune. Il était incroyablement mignon. Je souris à la petite créature qui se cacha la tête dans la toge de sa mère.

\- Désolé, Asriel est assez timide. Alors j'imagine que tu as fait ton choix?

\- Oui, je vais vivre chez Herman.

\- NHYHEHEHE! L'HUMAIN VIENT VIVRE CHEZ NOUS!

\- Bienvenu Mill'.

Je souris aux deux squelettes, Papyrus me serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il faillie m'étouffer. Nous partîmes ensuite de la salle du trône, laissant la famille royale. Après m'avoir demandé la permission, Herman nous téléporta de nouveau à Snowdin, où elle nous servis un repas copieux, accompagné des reste de la tarte de Toriel, accompagné du meilleur chocolat chaud que j'eu jamais la chance de boire. Une sensation agréable me submergeait tout au long de la soirée, je me sentais bien, je me sentais… Chez moi. Bien sûr cela ne changeas pas le fait que je dormais toujours sur le divan et que je portais toujours les vieux vêtements de la boite et que je devais aller chez Grillby's si j'avais besoin d'aller au toilette, mais… j'étais bien. Gaster fini éventuellement par rentré à son tour, il me parla et me remercia d'avoir accepté de venir à son Laboratoire et me dit également que je pouvais rester chez eux aussi longtemps que je le voulais, même s'il trouvait un moyen de détruire la barrière. Je voyais une certaine joie dans ses yeux et je su que même si Gaster était plutôt du type calme, il était fière que je fasse partit de sa famille et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Je dois avouer que je me demandais un peu comment il allait réagir. Puis avant qu'il parte se coucher à son tour, il me dit que demain j'irais à l'école avec Pap's et Sans et que j'étais mieux de bien me reposer pour être prête. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que ces squelettes. Je me couchai sur le divan et après une bonne demi-heure je réussis à m'endormir.

\- Je regardai le roi droit dans les yeux et je pris la décision ferme de ne jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Jamais… Sérieusement?

Je me retournai, la lumière était là et me regardais calmement.

\- Enfin… J'imagine que tu as surement oublié que tu as déjà fini la route génocide? N'es-ce pas?

Je fus surprise et rétorqua aussitôt

\- Ça ne comptait pas, c'était dans le jeu, pas dans la vraie vie.

La lumière regarda le sol et pendant un instant j'aurais jurée qu'elle était triste, mais elle releva la tête et son visage affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Si on suit cette logique… JE NE SUIS QU'UN RÊVE.

Puis tout autour de moi devint noir et je me réveillai en sueur dans mon divan. Je regardai autour de moi, la maison était calme, mais j'avais quand même l'impression d'être observé. Je calmai ma respiration. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… il me fallu tout de même un bon moment avant que je ne puisse me rendormir.


	3. École, Labo et Animé

Hey! épisode 3 de chute libre! Après les squelettes et les Dreemurr je crois que vous savez tous les prochaines personne que Milly vas rencontrer!

Floriane05: Merci beaucoup! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps sur cette fanfic et c'est vraiment superbe de savoir que les gens apprécie!

* * *

ÉPISODE 3 : École, Labo et Anime.

\- Milly…

Je grognai légèrement.

\- Milly…

Je ronflai de nouveau.

\- MILLY!

Je me redressai dans un sursaut, me tenant droite comme un piquet.

\- Il faut te lever où tu vas arriver en retard à l'école.

Je regardai autour de moi un peu confuse, le réveil était toujours dur. Près de moi, Herman me regardait tendrement alors que Papyrus me souriait. Je passai ma main sur mon visage.

\- Il est quelle heure?

\- L'HEURE DE CE LEVER HUMAIN!

Je regardai Papyrus sans avoir la force de rajouter quoi que ce soit. J'avais très mal dormit et je n'aurais pas refusé quelques heures de repos en plus. Comme s'il lissait dans mes pensé, Sans qui était assis à la table dit :

\- Bienvenu dans mon monde.

Je fini par me lever et par aller prendre mon petit déjeuner qui était constituer de céréale et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Je fini également par retrouver mon énergie quotidienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Herman nous donna à chacun un sac pour notre lunch et nous souhaita une bonne journée, alors que nous quittions la maison.

\- L'école se trouve à Waterfall, alors il va falloir emprunter la rivière si on veut y arriver à temps.

Je hochai la tête, nous empruntâmes un chemin enneiger qui se terminait devant une rivière noir et profonde. Sur l'eau flottait une sorte de gros bout de bois qui se balançait lentement en suivant le mouvement des vagues. Sur le bout de bois, traînait une grosse branche aplatit vers l'extrémité. Papyrus fut le premier à embarquer, puis Sans monta à son tour et s'empara de la branche, il la plongea dans l'eau à la manière d'une rame puis se retourna vers moi.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu attends Mill'?

Je regardai hésitante l'embarcation qui me semblait peu sûr. Je m'approchai du bord et regarda l'eau sombre, impossible de savoir la profondeur. Je m'imaginai tomber dans cette eau noir et froide et un frisson me parcouru l'échine, je m'empressai de chasser c'est idée noire et embarqua avec DÉTERMINATION sur le tas de bois. Sans élança sa rame dans l'eau et l'embarcation bougea paresseusement. Au fur et à mesure que le bout de bois avançait il accéléra légèrement. Je levai la tête et remarqua alors que la rivière s'engouffrait dans une sorte de tunnel. Je me retournai vers Sans, mais ce dernier était occuper à observer la route. Le bateau rentra lentement sous l'arche de pierre et pendant un moment la noirceur fut totale. Puis mes yeux s'habituèrent et l'eau noir devient fluorescente, le plafond était parsemer de pierre turquoise qui brillait de mille feu tel des millier d'étoile, des douzaines de crevasse laissait tomber des chutes d'eau luminescente et les berges de la rivière était recouverte de fleurs bleus, d'herbe haute et de petits galets qui reflétait la lumière bleu, une odeur de sel flottait dans la grotte et complétait la vision féérique qui m'entourait.

\- Wow…

Murmurais-je brisant le silence de la grotte qui n'était qu'interrompit que par le clapotis de l'eau contre la roche.

\- Plutôt beau, n'es-ce pas?

\- Wowie… chaque fois ça me refait le même effet.

Souffla Papyrus. Peu après, une île apparue coupant la rivière en deux. Au centre ce trouvait une grande bâtisse en brique pâle, à sa base des lianes avait commencé à pousser et une petite clôture de bois formait un périmètre qui entourait le bâtiment. Autour plusieurs monstre discutait ou se chahutait en riant.

\- ON EST ARRIVÉ HUMAIN.

Déclara Papyrus, je fus soudainement submergée par un trac immense. J'allais rentrer dans une école entièrement remplie de monstre, jamais je n'allais réussir à simplement me fondre dans la foule! Et s'il décidait de ce moqué de moi? Mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure que la barque se rapprochait de l'îlot. La barque finit par accosté sur le rivage et Sans l'attacha après un bâton planté dans le sol. Sans aida Papyrus à descendre, puis les squelettes se retournèrent vers moi attendant que je descende à mon tour, mais je restai sur la barque apeuré. Ce fut Papyrus qui réagit le premier.

\- ALLONS HUMAIN, DE QUOI À TU PEUR?

\- Je… et si… Je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment venir à cette école…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Mill' je suis sûr que tout vas très bien ce passer, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiété. Rétorqua Sans.

\- MON FRÈRE À RAISON HUMAIN! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TOUT LE MONDE VA TOUT DE SUITE T'APPRÉCIER, JUSTE COMME JE T'APPRÉCIE… ET PUIS SI JAMAIS CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LE CAS. MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, ET MON FRÈRE TE DÉFENDRONT AU PÉRIL DE NOTRE VIE.

Papyrus embarqua sur la barque et me tira par la main, son enthousiasme réussis à me rassurer un peu. À peine avions nous atteins la lisière de la cours d'école qu'un monstre arriva en courant vers nous. Le monstre en question était un peu plus petite que moi, elle avait une immense écharpe qu'elle avait enroulé tout autour d'elle de manière à ce que l'on ne voie plus qu'une petite tête affublé de deux grand yeux et d une paire d'oreille de la taille d'une assiette avec en leur centre une tuque rayé des même couleur que l'écharpe.

\- SANS! PAPYRUS! Deviner qui vient juste de casser avec…

Le petit monstre s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle m'aperçu. Je sentis le rouge me monté au joue, mais je trouvai tout de même la force de salué timidement le monstre.

\- Allo… C'est qui celle là?

Demanda le monstre sans aucune malice, ce à quoi Papyrus s'empressa de répondre :

\- C'EST MILLY! JE L'AI TROUVÉ DANS LES RUINES ET MAINTENANT ELLE VIT AVEC NOUS.

Le monstre me regarda pendant un moment indécis, puis elle s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

\- Les amis des squelettes sont mes amis. Je m'appelle Mindy. Enchanté.

Je souris à Mindy qui devait probablement me sourire en retour, mais je n'avais aucune manière de le savoir, car sa bouche était cachée par son foulard.

\- Tu vas faire la une ici! Il est rare que de nouveau monstre arrive, surtout en plein milieu de l'année!

Je me sentis un peu malaisé lorsque je compris que Mindy me prenait pour un monstre. Je sentis le regard curieux de Sans peser sur moi, mais je ne dit rien. En fait, sa m'arrangeait plutôt qu'elle pense que j'étais simplement un monstre comme les autres. Nous avancions vers le centre de la cours et partout où je passai on me regardait du coin de l'œil, mais personne ne vient me parler directement. Mindy parlais avec Papyrus racontant comment Bratty avait rompu avec un dénommer Kölen, alors que Sans s'était assis sur un banc sans rien dire. Je me sentis un peu malaisé, je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire ou dire, alors je ne fis rien et ne dit rien, comme une idiote. Heureusement, Grillby qui m'avait aperçu s'approcha de moi.

\- Hey. Dit il.

\- Hey…

\- Alors… Tu viens à l'école, c'est cool.

\- Ouais, mais… Je suis vraiment intimidé par tout ça.

\- Oh, c'est vrais que ça doit être stressent, rentré dans une école ou tout le monde se connait, mais que toi tu ne connais personne… Enfin presque.

Je souris à Grillby et pendant un moment je cru bien que ses flammes crépitait plus qu'à la normal.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais te présenté…

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un cloche carillonna, je me retournai vers la source du bruit et j'aperçu un monstre de taille moyenne qui faisait sonner une petite cloche jaune. Sans se leva paresseusement et tout les monstres se dirigèrent, lentement ou rapidement, vers l'école.

\- C'EST LE SIGNE POUR RENTRÉ, HUMAi… MILLY!

Me crias Papyrus tout en courant vers l'école. Je souris en remarquant qu'il avait fait attention pour ne pas m'appeler humain. Je rentrai donc dans l'école. L'intérieur était assez semblable à une école normale, des murs beiges, des cassiers de différentes tailles et quelques dessins étaient épinglés sur certaine porte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ma case pour aujourd'hui.

Dit Sans qui se tenait à côté d'une case grande ouverte, je déposai donc mon sac à l'intérieur ainsi que mon lunch, je ne gardai que mon coffre à crayon en forme de chien qu'Herman m'avait donné. Papyrus qui était plus jeune, partit dans sa propre classe accompagnée de Mindy alors que Sans, Grillby et moi-même nous dirigions vers la dernière classe. Lorsque l'on entra un vacarme ahurissant régnait dans la classe, tout le monde criait et riait sans ce soucié du bruit, mais d'une certaine manière ça m'arrangeais car cela me permit d'aller m'asseoir sans trop attirer l'attention. Je pris l'un des bureaux du fond, Grillby était à deux bureaux de moi et Sans était juste à côté. Curieuse j'observai les autres monstres de la classe, dans le coin il y avait Bratty, une sorte de crocodile avec de long cheveux blond bouclé qui parlait avec Catty, une chate aux cheveux noirs fondus bleu, les deux étaient dans le jeu vidéo et semblaient plus jeune que moi de quelques années. Il y avait également… Le gars des Glamburger?! Il était beaucoup plus jeune, mais il semblait tout de même stresser et fatigué, mais beaucoup moins que dans le jeu, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Catty et Bratty. Il y avait un chien qui devait être Doggo. Il y avait également une fillette qui était très semblable à Muffet et qui semblait fleureter avec une sorte d'homme-loup. Il y avait également, une sorte de fumer noire à forme humain muni d'un seul œil et qui portait un nœud papillon rose qui dessinait quelque chose sur son cahier et finalement un temmie se promenait calmement dans la classe. Soudain un autre monstre rentra dans la classe, il ressemblait à un lapin, sa fourrure était beige et ses longue oreille était ramener par en arrière, des lunettes carrés tenaient sur son petit museau et recouvrait ses yeux brun noisette, il était vêtu d'une chemise orange et d'une cravate bleu. Dès qu'il rentra tous les élèves s'assirent à leur bureau et cessèrent de parler.

\- Bonjour.

Les élèves répondirent Bonjour, M. Rock dans une synchronisation parfaite. M. Rock qui semblait être le professeur se tenait droit devant la classe et regarda une feuille de papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il commença ensuite à lire des noms et les élèves répondait Présent les un après les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout M. Rock leva ses yeux et passa les élèves au regard un a un jusqu'à ce que son regard croisa le mien. Je crus voire un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage lorsqu'il dit :

\- Milly?

Tout le monde se mit à regarder autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il me repère, ils se mirent alors à chuchoter entre eux, mais M. Rock les fit taire d'un seul avertissement, les regards restèrent tout de même braqués sur moi.

\- Milly?

Répétas-t-il.

\- Présente…

Répondis-je, timidement.

\- Bienvenu dans notre classe, Milly.

Me dit- il chaleureusement. Je lui rendis timidement un sourire, puis il reprit son cours normal en annonçant la matière de la journée. Je fus incroyablement soulagé de constaté que les un après les autres les monstres de la classe déportaient leur attention de sur moi pour la reporter sur le cour. Je me retournai vers Sans et constata qu'il c'était déjà endormi, je regardai Grillby, mais ce dernier c'était retourné vers le professeur et semblait écouté avec attention. Je soupirai réalisant que ceci restait une école.

\- Alors qui peu me dire en quel année les monstres on été emprisonner dans le Underground?

Personne ne leva la main.

\- Alors peut-être pouvez-vous me dire qui a été le premier roi du Underground?

Silence.

\- Sérieusement? C'était dans le devoir que je vous ais donner la semaine dernière!

Le professeur soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Milly! Aide-moi, un peu… Pourquoi es-ce que la guerre entre les monstres à éclater?

Je restai silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant, cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas joué au jeu, mais je me souvenais qu'il en parlait à un certain moment.

\- Hem… Les humains… avaient une âme plus puissante que les monstres, mais…

\- Mais…?

M'encouragea M. Rock.

\- Mais les monstres avaient le pouvoir d'absorber l'âme des humains et cela effrayait les humains.

Dis-je sûr de ma réponse.

\- Très bien, Milly.

Je souris heureuse de m'être souvenu de ce petit détail. Le monstre fumé leva la main.

\- Oui, Mist?

\- **Je voulais savoir, qu'es qui arrive à un monstre s'il absorbe une âme?**

\- Et bien en fait, le monstre en question obtient une force telle qu'il pourrait traverser la barrière.

\- Moi, si je croisais un humain, je peu vous assurer qu'il ne vivra pas longtemps! J'absorberais son âme et je deviendrais le monstre le plus puissant de tout l'Underground.

S'exclama l'homme-loup, ce à quoi Muffet s'empressa d'ajouter

\- Je suis sûr que tu en serais capable Wagg.

Mais avant que personne ne puisse continuer la conversation le prof ramena la classe à l'ordre et j'avoue que je lui en fus reconnaissant, car je n'aimais pas du tout où s'en allait cette conversation. Je remarquai que Grillby se retourna légèrement vers moi, mais il retourna rapidement son attention vers le professeur. Le reste du cours fut sans grand intérêt, non pas que M. Rock n'était pas un bon enseignant, en fait c'était même un des meilleurs que j'avais eu, mais les sujets restait normal et ressemblait assez à ce que je connaissais, par exemple : les mathématique humaine et… monstraine? Était les mêmes. Le professeur nous libérâmes lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha. Les monstres quittèrent alors la classe, je réveillai Sans d'un petit coup sur l'épaule. Lui et Grillby me tenir compagnie alors que l'on mangeait notre lunch. Papyrus nous rejoignîmes quelque minute plus tard avec Temmie qui ce contenta surtout de manger ses Temmie flakes. Je regardais discrètement les autres monstres de la cours d'école et j'en aperçu plusieurs que je reconnu, comme Froggit ou shyrène, mais certain d'entre eux m'était complètement inconnu. De retour en classe les cours reprirent et j'eu l'impression que l'après-midi passa beaucoup plus vite que l'avant-midi et bien vite l'école fini et les monstres retournèrent chez eux, certain en barque, d'autre empruntèrent un petit pont que je n'avais pas remarquez avant et d'autre restèrent encore un moment dans la cours d'école. Papyrus, Sans et moi retournèrent dans notre propre barque et nous retournions lentement à notre maison. La journée avait vraiment passé vite. Une fois rentré, Herman nous assaillie de questions sur ma journée, je répondis vaguement aux questions, puis elle nous prépara un repas qu'elle nous laissa, exceptionnellement mangé devant la télé où nous écoutions l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Je trouvai le choix du film assez ironique, mais cela ne changea rien au fait que le film était excellent et que la soirée fut sensationnel. Gaster rentra à la maison les bras chargé de croquis et de plan de toute sorte. Il était souriant et enjouée, après avoir déposé ses affaire il vient s'assoir avec nous sur le petit divan et écouta la fin du film, Herman vient également s'assoir dès qu'elle eu fini de nettoyer la vaisselle. Puis Herman alla coucher Papyrus et Gaster avant de dire bonne nuit à Sans. Je plaçai le lit par moi-même, me coucha confortablement et il ne me fallu que très peu de temps avant de m'endormit pour une nuit sans rêve.

*Point de vue de Wing Ding Gaster*

Je sortis à l'extérieur. Snowdin était vraiment une ville magnifique. J'accotai mes vieux os contre ma maison, en réfléchissant. Herman vient me rejoindre me souriant.

\- Bonsoir chéri.

\- Bonsoir, mon cœur.

\- Tu es encore plus jolie que la première fois que je t'ai vue.

\- Oh, Gaster… Je ne suis plus si jeune et…

\- Herman! Tu es la plus jolie chose qui m'es été donner de voire et je dois admettre que… je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi parmi tout les autre monstre des souterrains.

\- Gaster, tu es le monstre le plus charmeur que j'ai jamais vu.

Nous restâmes un moment tranquille coller l'un contre l'autre sous la roche. Juste au moment ou j'allais rentrer, Herman me retenu et me dis :

\- Crois-tu que nous avons fait la bonne chose en adoptant Milly?

\- Oh, Herman qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?

Herman regarda la neige hésitante et puis elle répondit :

\- Je suis inquiète pour elle, je connais si peu de chose sur les humains et voilà que j'envisage d'en élever une! Et puis je sais que peu importe ce qu'elle fera elle ne sera jamais à sa place…

Des larmes coulèrent des orbites d'Herman, je la serrai contre moi en la rassurant.

\- Allons, ma chérie… Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire avec des choses comme ça. Il est sûr que la vie sera un peu plus dure avec elle, mais je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera toujours un moyen de s'en sortir et puis… Tu as toujours voulu avoir une petite fille si je ne me trompe pas.

Je sentis que mes mots avaient rassuré Herman, puis elle me regarda le plus sérieusement du monde et me dit :

\- Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose?

\- Tout ce que tu veux chérie.

\- Promet moi de protéger Milly, peut importe ce qui arrive.

Je fus un peu surpris par la question, mais il ne fut pas dur pour moi d'accepter une telle chose, surtout si c'était pour rassurer mon amour. Je pris une grande inspiration et rentra dans la maison à la suite d'Herman. C'était le début d'un rêve.

*PDV inconnu*

La maison était calme… tout le monde était endormit… ils rêvaient… et la maison était envahi par un silence peu naturel. Je me retournai vers Milly, elle était roulé en boule dans ses couvertures et semblait paisible… elle semblait heureuse… Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues, je les essuyai du revers de ma main… Je vais la laisser dormir en paix aujourd'hui. Je rigolai en soufflant doucement :

\- Fait de beau rêve…

*PDV Milly*

Le lendemain se passa à peu près comme le premier, ainsi que le surlendemain, bien vite nous arrivâmes à Vendredi. J'étais maintenant ami avec Grillby et je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Mist (la fille en fumé qui portait un nœud papillon). Jeudi nous avions reçu la visite de Toriel qui était venu parler de la légende de l'ange qui tomberais dans l'Underground et qui libérerait les monstres, Asriel était venu à l'école cette journée là. Je crois qu'il ne vient pas normalement, car Toriel lui fait l'école à la maison. Je fus également surpris de constater que, malgré le fait qu'il dormait sans cesse, Sans était incroyablement doué en classe. Papyrus quand à lui avait un peu de difficulté avec les mathématiques, mais il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même et sa motivation était contagieuse et m'aidait souvent à étudier. J'avais également cessé de rêver et je pouvais finalement dormir en paix. Herman était allé m'acheter des vêtements et m'avais aménagé une sorte de lit dans la même chambre que Papyrus. C'était plus confortable que le divan et Papyrus fut ravi de m'accueillir dans sa chambre. Demain ce sera Samedi et Gaster m'a prévenu qu'il m'amènerait au laboratoire pour faire quelque test. J'étais un peu stressée, mais je faisais confiance à Gaster.

Gaster me réveilla gentiment, il était très tôt et j'étais toujours très fatigué. Gaster, quand à lui, semblait pleinement réveiller, il était déjà vêtu de son sarrau et me souriait. Je baillai longuement avant de me lever. Je me pris une pomme pour déjeuner et j'attrapai la main du squelette qui se téléporta aussitôt. L'instant d'après j'étais dans une salle au planché blanc ciré, les murs beige me rappelait un hôpital, une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air. La salle, ou nous étions apparu, était assez grande et était éclairer par des néons. En face de moi, il y avait un ascenseur et une machine distributrice, je reconnaissais difficilement le laboratoire du jeu vidéo.

\- M. GASTER!

Je me retournai vers la voix qui provenait de derrière moi pour apercevoir un monstre semblable à un tricératops, vêtu d'un sarrau et de lunette à l'allure intello. Je reconnu aussitôt Alphys et un sourire illumina mon visage.

\- Qu'y à t-il Alphys?

Demanda calmement Gaster. Alphys s'arrêta en face du squelette et s'exclama :

\- M. Gaster! Avez-vous vu le nouveau film de Mew Mew kissy Cuttie? Je suis tellement…t-tellement…

Le regard d'Alphys se posa sur moi et elle cessa de parler.

\- Es-ce q-que c'est l'hu-humain?

Ghaster souri et se contenta de dire

\- Alphys je te présente Milly, Milly voici Alphys.

\- Salut.

Les joues jaunes du dinosaure rougir et elle replaça ses lunettes sur son museau avant de me tendre la main.

\- Hiya, Je suis Alphys, je suis la nouvelle scientifique.

Je serrai la main écailleuse d'Alphys et lui répondit heureuse

\- Milly, je suis… hem… humaine…

Dis-je, sans savoir quel autre titre me donner. Gaster demanda alors à Alphys :

\- Est-ce que la machine est prête?

\- E-elle devrait l'être. M,-mais…

\- Super! Alors allons-y!

Gaster partit dans une direction suivie par moi-même et Alphys, autour de nous, quelques autres monstres en sarrau travaillaient ou se dirigeais d'un pas pressé dans une direction. Nous passions dans une salle remplie de lit ou des monstres était étendu et semblait souffrir de différente blessure ou maladie, toutefois, aucune d'elle ne semblait très grave.

\- C'est la salle de traitement, on y soigne les monstres malades ou blesser, mais je ne travaille que très rarement ici je suis plus du département recherche.

Je hochai la tête, nous traversâmes ensuite un long couloir et passâmes devant une porte avant d'emprunter la suivante. Nous étions alors dans une petite pièce qui était constitué de dizaine et de dizaine de plan et de schémas qui était collé contre les murs, un bureau à tiroir qui était recouvert de divers objet dont une tasse de café, une photo de famille et de quelques crayons. Une chaise sur roulette trainait en plein milieu de la salle. Gaster s'assit sur la chaise et se laissa rouler jusqu'au bureau. Il semblait heureux et allaise. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit un calepin et un stylo. Il se mit alors à écrire tout en lisant à voix haute.

\- Sujet de test : Milly Heartman. Âge 15 ans. Genre : Fille. Race : humain.

Il leva alors les yeux de son calepin et se mit face à moi en me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais commencer par te poser quelque question sur toi-même et ensuite nous entrerons dans un COMBAT.

\- Quoi?

\- Oh, non pas ce genre de combat en fait… tu verras bien, ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras pas besoin de combattre qui que ce soit et personne ne vas t'attaquer.

\- Hem… D'accord.

\- Alors si tu devais choisir entre ses six caractéristiques, bravoure, justice, intégrité, gentillesse, persévérance, patiente, laquelle choisirais-tu?

J'hésitai un moment et je n'étais pas plus brave que justicière, j'étais bien gentille, mais ce choix ne m'attirait pas tant que cela, j'étais assez persévérante, mais pas plus que ça et je n'étais pas du genre patiente, je dis donc :

\- Intégrité.

Gaster notât quelque chose en hochant la tête il me demanda alors :

\- Si jamais tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui semble très déterminer à te tuer comment réagirais-tu?

\- Je… je cours? Ou peut-être… honnêtement, ça dépend de la personne.

Gaster continua de prendre des notes

\- Préfères-tu la cannelle ou le caramel?

\- Caramel.

Répondis-je sans hésitation.

\- Embrasserais-tu un fantôme?

\- Quoi?

\- Je rigole, dernière question : Si tu devais choisir un mot pour décrire le but de ta vie lequel choisirais-tu?

La réponse me vient étrangement rapidement à l'esprit, comme si j'y avais déjà réfléchit.

\- Rêves.

Gaster et Alphys parurent également surpris par la rapidité de ma réponse, mais Gaster me souris en retour comme s'il aimait bien ma réponse.

\- Bon et bien, on peu maintenant commencer le COMBAT.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que tout autour de moi devient flou et grisâtre, seul Gaster, Alphys et moi-même ne semblèrent pas vraiment changer. Devant moi un cœur bleu marin flottait. Le cœur brillait légèrement et dégageait une chaleur rassurante.

\- Ha! Une âme bleue! Très intéressent.

\- C'est… mon âme?

Dis-je en approchant mes doigts de la surface lisse de ce dernier. Gaster hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement du petit cœur, l'observant avec curiosité. À l'aide de ses pouvoir, il fit apparaitre deux mains, semblable au sienne qui flottait dans le vide, il leur confia le calepin et le crayon, ils se mirent ensuite à griffonner vigoureusement.

\- Curieux.

Souffla alors Gaster comme pour lui même.

\- Quoi? Dis-je.

\- Là.

Gaster pointa une partit de mon âme de ses doigts squelettiques.

\- Il y a une petite ligne.

Je regardai plus attentivement et j'aperçu une ligne cassé bleu pâle qui, un peu comme une fissure, venait orner le cœur bleu marin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Gaster mis alors fin au combat et la salle sembla reprendre son aspect normal. Gaster se retourna vers Alphys qui était resté silencieuse jusque là et lui demanda d'aller chercher des instruments. Le petit dinosaure jaune partit aussitôt d'un pas rapide et reviens avec une petite mallette remplie d'appareil de toute sorte. Après m'avoir demandé la permission, Alphys, sous les ordres de Gaster, préleva un échantillon de mon sang à l'aide d'une seringue. Je détournai les yeux lorsque le liquide rouge commença à remplir le petit cylindre, j'avais horreur des prises de sang. Gaster prit ensuite la seringue et plaça une goutte de mon sang sur une petite plaquette relié à une tablette électronique. À peine la goutte avait-t-elle effleuré la surface qu'une foule de donné apparurent sur la tablette, Gaster regardas les données en souriant.

\- Wow, une telle puissance…

\- Je peu voire?

Demandais-je. Gaster s'approcha de moi sur sa chaise roulante et me montra les résultats, une file de mot incroyablement compliqué accompagné de chiffre et de couleur s'enlignait les un après les autres dans une langue qui était réserver au surdoué. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce que signifiait tout cela, mais je remarquai que le regard de Gaster était illuminé comme si c'était le plus beau jour de toute sa vie, alors j'étais heureuse. Il se mit à parler de théorie et d'espoir pour de futur rechercher, quelqu'un cogna alors à la porte et Gaster se retourna curieux.

\- Q-qui est-ce?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Qui ose déranger le grand Dr. W.D. Gaster dans ses recherches?!

Dit-il en blague avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte et sans même regarder qui était de l'autre coté il s'exclama :

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit que je voulais qu'on laisse le GRAND W.D. Gaster en paix, vous saurez que son incroyable quotient intellectuel à besoin de silence pour…

Gaster leva finalement les yeux et compris alors que la personne qui avait cogné à la porte n'était nul autre que le roi Asgore en personne.

\- V-votre majesté...

Alphys et moi-même se retenir de glousser de rire devant la mine déconfite de Wing Ding.

\- Je suis désoler votre majesté je… je ne savais pas que…

Asgore éclata d'un rire amical et chaleureux.

\- Ne vous en faite pas Docteur. Je comprends tout à fait si votre IMMENSE intellectuel ne veut pas être déranger par quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que moi!

Gaster sourit honteusement et Asgore posa sa grosse main blanche et poilue sur l'épaule du docteur.

\- Je venais simplement vérifier comment allaient les recherches.

Gaster passa un certain temps à expliquer quelque une de ses avancé scientifique et le roi écouta tranquillement, toutefois je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Gaster racontait, mais il comprenait toute fois que les recherches avançait et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il repartit quelques minutes plus tard en nous souhaitant une bonne journée et en nous invitant à venir prendre une tasse de thé avec lui, un de ses jours. Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, Gaster me fit faire quelque test de réflex ou d'équilibre et Alphys me tenait compagnie lorsqu'il était trop occuper à calculer certaine chose. C'était agréable. Parfois d'autre scientifique passait pour emprunter des choses à Gaster et me regardais au passage. Bien vite, midi arriva et Gaster fit signe qu'il avait fini les tests avec moi, mais qu'il désirait rester travailler encore un peu, il me proposa donc d'aller me reconduire, mais comme j'avais une magnifique conversation avec Alphys qui semblait aimé les même anime ou émission de télé que moi, je demandai à rester avec elle. Évidemment, Alphys du d'abord finir ses heures de travailles, mais elle avait déjà presque fini et il ne fallu pas grand temps pour que nous nous retrouvions à l'extérieur du labo à parler de truc de fangirl où à nous battre pour savoir quel film était le meilleur. Hotland était chaud et incroyablement sec, les pierres rouges qui constituaient le sol étaient brulantes et la lave qui semblait danser sous les ponts illuminait la grotte de sa lumière torride. Au loin, on apercevait la silhouette du Core qui tremblait sous la chaleur que dégageait la lave. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui passa par là au même moment. Undyne the Undying! Elle semblait avoir très chaud, mais lorsque son regard croisa le mien il s'illumina d'une certaine détermination.

\- HUMAIN!

Elle accouru vers moi d'un pas sûr et j'eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait toujours ses deux yeux et cela m'emplie d'une certaine joie.

\- HUMAIN!

Répéta Undyne qui était armée d'au moins cinq bouteilles d'eau ainsi que d'une lance en bois et en pierre qui semblait être fait à la main.

\- J-je crois qu-qu'elle t-te parle…

Bégayas Alphys. Je me rappelais parfaitement bien le personnage d'Undyne et a vrais dire c'était également l'un de mes personnage préférer, je me levai donc, le regard fière, et attendis qu'Undyne s'arrête en face de moi. Elle était légèrement plus grande que moi et souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle devait avoir dans le début de la vingtaine environ tout comme Alphys.

\- Humain, moi Undyne te défi en duel!

La détermination d'Undyne était contagieuse et j'affichai à mon tour un certain sourire malicieux.

\- T-tu n'es p-pas obligé d'accepter, T-tu sait… De plus elle… elle à l'aire v-vraiment forte…

Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à Alphys, je savais qu'Undyne était un adversaire redoutable, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de me tuer, au pire je finirais avec quelques bleus.

\- J'accepte le défi.

Le décor sembla alors devenir plus flou et plus gris, je portais toute ma concentration contre Undyne et sa lance. Mon cœur bleu marin apparu également devant moi et soudainement sembla teinté vers le vert. Il s'élargit alors et à la manière d'un bouclier il se plaça près de mon bras. Undyne fut la première à porter un coup. Sa lance m'effleura le visage et je fus surpris par la rapidité de ses gestes. Je m'éloignai un peu d'Undyne qui en profita pour charger dans ma direction, je parai alors à l'aide de mon bouclier, mais contre toute attente Undyne passa juste à coter de moi et une fois rendu dans mon dos elle se retourna et j'eu à peine le temps de me baiser pour éviter le poing qui était propulser en direction de mes cotes. Undyne s'apprêta à attaquer de nouveau, mais cette fois je la dépassai en vitesse je me penchai et d'un coup de pieds bien placer je la fis trébucher, elle tomba sur ses genoux et avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle m'attaqua de sa lance, je réussi de nouveau à l'éviter, mais je sentis la pointe frôler mon bras. Profitant de l'effet de surpris Undyne se releva et chargea de nouveau vers moi, un sourire illuminait son visage. Je fis mine de bloquer, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de m'attaquer je me déplaçai légèrement vers la gauche et j'attrapais le manche de la lance et l'arracha à l'emprise de son propriétaire. Undyne paru surprise, presque autant que moi à vrais dire, mais cela ne la décourageai pas le moins du monde. Elle resta en face de moi, sans bougé, attendant que je face le premier pas. Je regardai alors la lance, sans trop savoir comment l'utiliser je la jetai donc vers Alphys qui l'attrapa maladroitement. Je me mis à courir vers Undyne lorsqu'une voix résonna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici!?

Undyne et moi-même figeâmes en même temps. Nous retournâmes nos têtes en direction de la provenance de la voix, une expression d'enfant qui vianderait de se faire surprendre à voler du chocolat sur le visage. Devant nous se tenaient Herman et un homme-tortue assez vieux du nom de Gerson qui nous regardait d'un œil sévère.

\- Alors? Répondez! Dit Herman mécontente.

\- Undyne, je croyais t'avoir avertit de ne pas chercher la bagarre, spécialement avec l'humain.

Ajouta Gerson. Undyne s'avança, un regard de honte sur le visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Undyne avoir honte une seule fois dans tout le jeu vidéo et je compris soudainement pourquoi la situation était si gênante : Gerson était l'idole d'Undyne, car il avait combattu durant la guerre contre les humains et Herman était la chef des gardes! Deux des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus était en train de lui reprocher quelque chose, sans réfléchir je bousculai alors Undyne et dit d'une voix sûr :

\- C'est ma faute.

Undyne se retournas vers moi surprise, mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention.

\- Je… J'ai demandé à Undyne de me montrer ses techniques de combats et, après qu'elle m'en ait montré certaine, j'ai proposé qu'on les tests dans un combat. Undyne à refuser au début, mais j'ai insisté… Je… Je suis désolé.

Gerson et Herman s'emblèrent hésiter. Gerson fini toutefois par se retourner vers Alphys et demanda la vérité de sa part. Je me retournai au même moment vers Alphys et lui fit un regard suppliant. Alphys rougit d'un seul coup et répondit hésitante.

\- O-oui… Enfin, p-peut-être… J-je c-crois…

Toujours sceptique Gerson et Herman se regardèrent un instant.

\- Bon et bien, dans ce cas, j'imagine que Herman régleras cela avec Milly une fois rendu à la maison… Allez vient Undyne, tu vas être en retard pour tes leçons.

Le regard d'Undyne passait de moi à Gerson, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fini toutefois par rejoindre Gerson qui s'en allait vers Waterfall. Herman se retournas alors vers moi et Alphys, elle regarda Alphys qui fixais l'endroit par Undyne était partit et dit :

\- Je vais raccompagner Milly chez moi. Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie.

Alphys sembla sortir de ses rêveries et se retournas vers Herman, il lui fallu un certain temps avant de réaliser que cette dernière lui avait parlé.

\- Oh! O-Oh, il-il n'y à pas de-de quoi, M-miss Herman….

Sur ce, Herman me fit signe de la suivre et presque aussitôt j'entendis derrière moi les petits pas d'Alphys qui s'enfuyait en courant. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, Herman ne me parla pas une seule fois. Elle ne trahi son silence qu'une fois rendu devant la maison et me dit d'une voix calme et décider, comme ci elle avait pris le temps de choisir chacun de ces mots :

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Q-quoi?

Demandais-je surprise.

\- Mais, cela ne justifie pas le fait que tu m'ais mentit effrontément à moi et à Gerson, mais surtout que tu te sois battu.

Je me sentis tout de suite honteuse.

\- Et je veux ta parole que ceci ne se reproduira pas. Jamais.

Je me mordis les lèvres et hocha la tête, en ayant l'intention ferme de respecter ma promesse.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, elle me sourit tendrement et ouvrit la porte de la maison, à l'intérieur Papyrus qui était en train de jouer avec une figurine releva la tête et accouru pour nous accueillir, Sans quand à lui était coucher sur le divan et écoutait la télé. Peu de temps après, nous mangeâmes et Gaster arriva en retard du travail. Herman ne fit pas allusion une seule fois à l'incident avec Undyne et je lui en fus reconnaissante. À peine avions nous fini de mangez que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Herman alla ouvrir et découvrit une Undyne à semi congeler qui demanda en grelottant :

\- Est-ce que Milly est là?

Je m'approchai de la porte et Undyne m'aperçu aussitôt. Herman invita Undyne à rentré avant qu'elle n'attrape quelque chose et cette dernière la remerciât. Sans, Papyrus et Gaster s'était approchés curieux de voir ce qui se passait, mais Undyne ne sembla pas y prêtez attention, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit clairement.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à Hotland et je voulais m'excuser de ma conduite…

Son ton commença à vaciller légèrement alors qu'elle continuait.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas très bonne pour me faire des amies, mais… enfin… Tu étais plutôt bonne durant le combat et… et… et… JeMeDemandaisSiTuVoulaisÊtreMonAmies?

Elle dit la dernière phrase d'un seul coup, comme si cela lui demandais un effort surhumain… où surmonstre. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant et accepta son offre sans aucune hésitation. Il faut dire que je mourais d'envie de devenir amie avec la futur chef de la garde royal. Le visage d'Undyne sembla alors s'éclairer et elle s'exclama :

\- C'est vrai? YES! Toi et moi on va devenir besties! Et on va pouvoir s'entrainer ensemble et je te montrerais toute les techniques que Gerson où qu'Asgore m'apprend!

Papyrus qui écoutait depuis le début ne pus s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- MOI AUSSI, JE VEUX APPRENDRE DES TECHNIQUES DE COMBAT!

Undyne n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car Herman prit la parole.

\- Peut-être une autre fois, pour l'instant, il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi Undyne.

Undyne hocha la tête, mais juste au moment de partir, Undyne se retournas vers moi et me dit :

\- Tu peux venir me voir demain si tu veux, ma maison est à Waterfall!

Puis Herman alla coucher Papyrus et peux de temps après se fut notre tour à moi et à Sans. Je me roulai en boule dans les couvertures qui recouvrait mon lit et je sombrai dans un sommeil profond, souriant en pensant à Undyne et Alphys.


	4. FUHUHUHUHUHU!

Chapitre 4! Un peu plus court, mais tout aussi bon. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Épisode 4 : FUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

-PDV ALPHYS-

\- Mew-Mew Kissy Cutty! Such a mystery! Don't give up already and got yourself a Kissy Cutty!

J'ouvris paresseusement mes paupières et je regardai autour de moi, j'étais étendu dans mon lit qui était remplie de cousin et de doudou. Je me levai et appuya sur le gros bouton de mon cadran afin d'arrêter le réveille-matin. Je me passai une main dans le visage et enfila mes lunettes. Je pris alors mon cellulaire et je remarquai que Bratty et Catty m'avait écrit.

\- Genre, comme, désoler, mais, on pourra comme pas venir aux dépotoirs aujourd'hui, genre. C'est parce que Bratty est comme, genre tomber malade pis genre, je lui ai tenu compagnie faque je suis comme tomber malade moi aussi, genre XD. Mais on se reprendra, genre.

Je soupirai et me leva lentement j'enfilai mon chandail de Mew Mew Kissy Cutty rose, je descendis les marche jusque dans la cuisine et me servis un bol de nouille congeler, avant de partir vers le dépotoir afin de trouver des pièces de ferraille pour le laboratoire.

-PDV MILLY-

Je marchais tranquillement dans la neige, derrière moi mes empruntes de pas se dissipaient lentement au fur et à mesure que le léger vent soufflait. J'arrivai bien rapidement à Waterfall et la température changea presque aussitôt pour se faire plus clémentes. La maison d'Undyne ressemblait à un gros poisson à l'allure agressif. Je cognai contre la porte et presque aussitôt cette dernière s'ouvrit, derrière se tenait Undyne habillée d'une camisole noir et d'un jean, elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle me reconnu.

\- MILLY! Je ne t'attendais pas aussitôt! Peu importe c'est encore mieux.

Elle me claqua ensuite la porte au nez et la rouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard équiper de sa lance et de deux épée en bois dans le dos. Elle sortit ensuite de chez elle et me tira par la manche dans la direction opposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je croyais qu'on allait s'entrainer chez toi?

\- Chez moi!? FUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Et risquez de tout détruire? Non, merci.

Elle me tira jusque dans une salle qui était remplis de déchet de toute sorte. Plusieurs filaments d'eau tombaient du plafond et glissait entre les monticules et un peu plus loin des chutes d'eau se déversaient et emportaient avec eux des tas de déchet dans les abîmes d'une énorme faille.

\- Wow…

Dis-je impressionner.

\- Wouhai! Sa tombe jusqu'à l'infini, mais du moment qu'on s'approche pas du rebord on devrait être correct. Alors prête?

Me demandas Undyne en me lançant une des épées en bois et en agrippant fermement le manche de la deuxième.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se battre…

Dis-je peu enjouée à l'idée de trahir la confiance d'Herman.

\- On ne se bâtera pas, je vais te montrer toute les techniques aux ralentit et tu les feras plus rapidement dans le vide.

\- D'accord. Alors qu'es-ce que je fais?

Undyne commença par me montrer comment tenir le manche de mon épée que je semblais toujours tenir de la mauvaise manière, mais Undyne semblait incroyablement concentré et cela ne lui dérangeait pas le moindre du monde si je devais m'y reprendre par vingt fois avant de réussir. Elle me montra ensuite les attaques de base au ralentit, latéral, horizontal, diagonal et bloquer, je les reproduis ensuite. Nous pratiquâmes pendant une bonne partit de la journée et, même si je n'avais pas grande envie de devenir guerrière ou quoi que se soit du même genre, Undyne avait cette énergie qui rendait tout beaucoup plus amusant et intéressent. À un moment, alors que j'essayais de faire une attaque diagonale, mon épée me glissa des mains et alla atterrir derrière un tas d'ordure.

\- AYE!

S'exclama une petite voix. Undyne et moi-même contournâmes le tas de déchet et aperçurent une Alphys qui se tenait la tête avec sa main alors qu'elle était tombée sur le sol et à ses cotées mon épée en bois. Je remarquai quelle était beaucoup plus proche d'un précipice que j'aurais voulu me rendre.

\- Oh! Je suis tellement désoler, Alphys! Je n'est pas fait par exprès!

\- O-oh, non, ç-ça vas.

Souffla Alphys.

\- Hey! Tu es la fille qui était là qu'en j'ai combattu Milly!

\- O-o-oui… B-beau c-combat, e-en passant…

\- Merci!

Undyne tendis la main à Alphys qui l'attrapa timidement, Undyne aida alors Alphys à se relever.

\- Moi c'est Undyne!

\- A-Alphys…

Une idée me passa soudainement par la tête et je m'empressai de prendre la parole.

\- D'ailleurs Alphys, je voulais savoir si l'invitation tien toujours?

\- L'invitation?

Demandas Undyne curieuse.

\- Oui, Alphys m'avait proposé d'aller écouter des Animes chez elle, parce que je ne connais pas Mew Mew Kissy Cutty et que ça m'intéressais vraiment.

\- C'est quoi Mew Mew Kissy Cutty?

La réponse d'Alphys fut immédiate.

\- C'est une émission de télé! C'est tellement bon! C'est, hum, mon émission préférer. C'est à propos d'une humaine qui s'appelle Mew Mew et qui à des oreilles de chat, ce que les humains n'ont pas, alors elle est super sensible à propos d'eux! Mais, éventuellement, elle réalise que ses oreilles ne sont pas important, que ses amis l'aime peut importe ses oreilles! C'est vraiment touchant! Oups… Spoiler. Aussi, sa vas sembler bizarre, mais elle à le pouvoir de contrôler l'esprit de ceux qu'elle embrasse! Elle embrasse des gens et les forces à régler ses problèmes, mais bien sûr il ne se rappelle plus rien après l'embrassade. MAIS SI ELLE RATE LE BAISER! ALORS! Alors… hum… aussi… je veux dire… Enfin, elle réalise que contrôler les gens… OKAY, et bien j'ai quasiment dit tout ce qui arrivait dans tout le show, mais… heu… Je crois que tu l'aimerais bien! On… on devrait l'écouter après ta séance d'entrainement….

Alphys s'était enflammer dans son discours et une certaine lueur brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait de son show préférer. Undyne semblait l'avoir remarqué également et après un petit silence qui semblait mettre Alphys incroyablement mal-alaise Undyne s'exclama :

\- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas le regarder, maintenant?

\- S-Sérieusement?

Demanda Alphys qui n'osait pas y croire.

\- Bien sûr, de toute façon on était sur le point de partir manger, on a qu'à passer chez moi, manger un morceau tous ensemble et aller ensuite écouté Mew Mew Kitty Cutty.

\- C'est kissy Cutty.

Corrigea timidement Alphys.

\- C'est encore mieux!

S'exclama Undyne. Sur ce, nous partîmes chez Undyne pour manger des pâtes qui, si on prenait la peine de retirer les coquilles d'œuf de la sauce, étaient plutôt bonnes. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison d'Alphys où nous nous assîmes devant une grande télévision. Undyne fut un peu réticente au début, la série était assez rose, mais lorsqu'un personnage princesse guerrière arrivas et se mit à combattre des créatures de l'enfer à l'aide d'une épée qui faisait dix fois sa taille, les yeux d'Undyne s'agrandir et elle tomba aussitôt en amour avec le show. Je le trouvai pour moi-même plutôt bon, j'aimais en particulier le personnage de Meo, le meilleur ami de Mew Mew. Une fois le première épisode terminer, nous commençâmes aussitôt le deuxième, plus nous écoutions d'épisode et plus l'intrigue montait. Nous commençâmes même une fois à parier sur les scénarios possibles. L'après-midi passa en un éclair, ce fut Herman qui m'appela sur le cellulaire qu'elle m'avait prêté pour me dire que c'était l'heure de rentré, ce que je fis. Une fois de retour à la maison, Papyrus m'assaillie de questions sur mes entrainement je lui montrai une ou deux chose que j'avais appris, il répéta les mouvements que je lui montrais avec une facilité consternante. Les jours s'enchainèrent les un après les autres se ressemblant légèrement les un aux autre, lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, école et devoir, Vendredi soir, j'allai chez Grillby pour qu'il m'aide avec mon français, c'est lui qui avait eux l'idée. Samedi, je me rendais aux labos et j'aidais Gaster dans ses recherches, il avait beaucoup avancé grâce à mon aide. Il avait maintenant réussis à isoler des composants de l'âme, ce qui n'était pas rien, il avait également décelé quelque chose de différent entre le sang humain et le sang des monstres, ainsi qu'une sorte de contenant qui, théoriquement, devrait être capable de transporter une âme humain sans qu'un monstre ne l'absorbe, à moins de casser le contenant évidemment. Le dimanche je sortais avec Undyne et Alphys. Je m'étais également beaucoup rapprocher de Sans, papyrus, Herman et Gaster. Je les considérais maintenant comme ma vraie famille, les années passèrent plusieurs événements survenir : Les cours de patin, Undyne avait été promu second dans la garde Royal, Papyrus et son costume, mon premier cellulaire, j'avais rencontré Mettaton et Nastablook alors que je passais chez Undyne, j'avais fini la 3ème saison de Mew Mew Kissy Cutty, les fête de Noël et d'Halloween était particulièrement agréable et tout me semblait bien aller, jusqu'à ce que ce que l'on arrive à la veille de mon 19ème anniversaire arrive.


	5. Bond dans le temps

Chapitre 5! Les choses vont commencer à corser pour Milly!

* * *

ÉPISODE 5 : Bond dans le temps

Plusieurs années avaient passées, plusieurs poisson d'avril, plusieurs fêtes, plusieurs Halloweens et plusieurs Noël, mais j'avais apprécié chacun de ses moments passés dans les souterrains. J'avais également grandis durant cette période et je crois avoir atteint ma taille définitive de 1 mètre 50 et je dépassais à peine Sans. Mais notre taille n'était pas la seul chose qui avait changé durant ces années, Sans était devenu plus indépendant, ils sortaient plus souvent et il s'était trouvé un travail au laboratoire avec son père. Quand à moi, j'avais fini par m'intégrer au monde des monstres et je ne me sentais plus mise à part. Pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas révélé ouvertement que j'étais un humain. Il n'y avait qu'Herman, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore et quelque gens du laboratoire qui était au courant, mais je crois aussi que M. Rock, mon professeur s'en doutait. Toutefois, le plus grand changement était de la part de Papyrus, il avait désormais 14 ans et me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Papyrus me réveilla en me souhaitant un magnifique matin et après d'incroyable effort de ma par, je réussis à me lever et à quitter la chambre. Je descendis les marches et mangeai rapidement mon petit déjeuner, puis j'agrippai ma boite à lunch et mon sac d'école avant de sortir dehors accompagné de mes deux frères. Nous empruntâmes, comme à notre habitude, la rivière afin de se rendre à l'école, une fois rendu nous nous dispersion et allions rejoindre nos classe, au cours de l'année j'avais été séparé et je n'étais désormais plus dans la même classe que Sans, j'avais toutefois gardé le même professeur. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur un texte de grammaire et sur quelques mathématiques, ainsi qu'un léger cours de science. Je remarquai durant la journée que Muffet me lançais des regards discrets, je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention. Je savais désormais que Muffet était le genre de monstre qu'y à tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. La journée se passa sans grande surprise, la cloche qui annonçait la fin des classes sonnas et les élèves partirent les un après les autres, je sortis de l'école en dernier prenant le temps de rassembler mes choses, lorsque je sortis de l'école j'entendis un mouvement sur le coté, je me retournai et pris la décision d'aller voire. À peine avais-je tourné le coin de l'école que je sentis une main me tirer, mon dos heurta violemment le mur de brique et je lâchai un cris de surprise, devant moi se tenais l'homme loup qui me bloquait contre le mur en m'agrippant par les épaules, Muffet qui me regardais un petit sourire en coin et Madjik qui se tenais souvent avec eux. Je plaçai ma main contre les mains poilues de Wagg, l'homme-loup, en tentant de me défaire de son emprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite!?

Dis-je, d'un ton à moitié entre la reproche et la panique.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Muffet ?

Demanda Wagg, ce à quoi Muffet répondit du tac au tac :

\- Tu as entendu, Madjik! Il a très clairement entendu Papyrus l'appeler Humain!

\- Mais, peut-être…

Face aux protestations de Wagg, Muffet fronças les sourcils et dit d'un ton ferme.

\- Wagg. Tu sais ce que font les humains aux araignées? Ils les détestent, ils adorent les écraser et même leurs arracher les pattes! Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'ils sont très avar… S'il te plait, je ne serais jamais capable de dormir en paix tant et aussi longtemps que cette humaine ne saura pas qu'il faut me respecter.

Wagg se renfrogna aussitôt et il propulsa violement son poing contre mon visage. Je sentis le gout du sang lorsque ma langue se retrouva coincée entre mes dents. Je criai de douleur et Wagg sembla surpris et relâcha son emprise sur moi, je m'écroulai sur le sol sonner.

\- Encore!

Ordonna Muffet, Madjik qui était derrière riait, Wagg me donna un coup de pied entre les cotes alors que j'essayais de me relever. Je retombai sur le sol et Wagg posa alors son pied sur mon dos comme pour prouver sa supériorité m'écrasant de tout son poids. Je n'avais aucune chance contre la masse de muscle qui se déchainait contre moi. Je reçu soudainement un coup violent à la tête et je me sentis tournés. Une haine s'empara alors de moi, comme une vague, je m'haïssais d'être aussi impuissante et des larmes virent parsemer mes joues.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez passer un mauvais moment?

Les coups cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers Sans et Papyrus qui regardais mes agresseur une certaine lueur de détermination dans le regard. Face aux deux squelettes, les trois monstres se regardèrent hésitant, mais finirent par s'enfuir.

\- MILLY!

\- Ça vas, Mill'?

Je n'écoutais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient ainsi. Papyrus m'aida à me relever, mais je me défie de son emprise et je me mis à courir, j'empruntai le pont et je sortis de l'île que constituait l'école, derrière moi j'entendais les cris de mes frères qui m'imploraient de revenir, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque je fus sûr d'être hors de porter de tout le monde.

Je m'assis contre un arbre face à une rivière et je pleurai, sans penser, sans rien dire, juste pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai là. À la fin je n'étais même plus triste juste honteuse, je n'osai pas retourner voir mes amis après mettre enfui de la sorte, alors je restai là, attendant de trouver la volonté de me lever. L'eau me renvoyait mon reflet, déformé par les vaguelettes.

\- Hey.

Je failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je remarquai que Sans était assis à coté de moi.

\- Sans! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

\- Oh, pas grand-chose toi?

Je soupirai.

\- Pas grand-chose, répondis-je sur un ton las.

Je retournai mon attention vers la rivière et pour un moment le seul bruit fut celui du clapotis de l'eau, j'appréciais la présence de Sans et il semblait assez heureux quoi que soucieux de moi.

\- Pourquoi es-ce que certaine monstre aime manger des escargots?

\- Pourquoi es-ce que certaine monstre aime manger des escargots?

\- Parce qu'ils n'aiment pas le fast food. _(fast veut dire rapide en anglais)_

Je ris à la blague de Sans et je répliquai

\- Je me demandais pourquoi la bat de Baseball grandissait, puis ça ma frappé.

Sans rigola à son tour et enchaîna

\- Pourquoi es-ce que les Temmies n'abandonnent jamais?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'ils sont remplie de dé-temmie-nation.

Les blagues continuèrent pendant un long moment, Sans savais vraiment comment remonter le moral. Après que nous ayons épuisé notre réserve de blague, je me retournai vers Sans et souffla :

\- Je suis désolé de m'être enfuie.

\- Oh, t'excuse pas pour ça Mill'

\- Non, je… je suis vraiment désoler. C'est juste que je… j'aime vraiment cette place et l'idée de le p… et ce genre d'incident me rappelle que, peut importe à quel point j'aime cette endroit, je ne pourrais jamais complètement… être accepté…

\- Hey, ne t'en fait pas. On est ta famille, on va pas t'abandonner juste parce que t'es pas un monstre.

Je souris un peu à Sans avant de m'excuser :

\- Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes.

Sans mit ses mains derrière son crâne, se coucha contre l'herbe verte et me dit :

\- Hey, t'en fait pas avec ça, d'ailleurs je te trouve plutôt courageuse de me parler de tes sentiments, comme ça. Moi, quand quelque chose me traquasse, j'ai toujours la flemme d'en parler.

Je me couchai à côté de Sans, l'herbe était légèrement humide, mais comme elle était très épaisse elle avait l'avantage d'être confortable. Nous restâmes là pendant un bon moment à regarder le plafond de pierre qui nous englobait, Je fermai les yeux et sentit le sommeille me gagner peu à peu.

\- MILLY! SANS!

Je me réveillai en sursaut alors que Papyrus m'agrippa par les épaules et me secouait dans tout les sens.

\- NE ME REFAITE PLUS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE!

\- Hey, relax Paps'.

Je remarquai alors que les yeux de Papyrus étaient inondés de larmes.

\- Oh, Paps' je suis vraiment désoler! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur!

M'excusais-je aussitôt en sentant le regret m'envahir.

\- JE VOUS AI CHERCHÉ PARTOUT! ET SI QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL VOUS ÉTAIT ARRIVÉ?!

Papyrus me serra, moi et sans, dans ses bras.

\- Désoler paps', je ne recommencerais pas.

\- Désoler paps'.

Répétais-je, regrettant sincèrement d'avoir effrayer papyrus. Papyrus sembla satisfait de nos excuses et nous lâcha avant de ce relevé.

\- ET BIEN, JE SUPPOSE QUE NOUS DEVRIONS RENTRER À LA MAISON AVANT QUE MAMAN NE S'INQUIÈTE ELLE AUSSI.

Je me levai à mon tour suivi de sans et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison d'un pas rapide afin d'arriver à une heure raisonnable.

\- Hey, paps, on dirait que tu t'en faisais vraiment jusqu'au os pour nous.

\- SANS!

Le lendemain matin…

\- Bonne Fête Milly!

J'ouvris paresseusement mes yeux fatigués. Ma vision était encore un peu floue, alors que mon cerveau se demandait ce qui était en train de ce passer. Gaster, Herman, Sans et Papyrus me regardais en affichant leur plus beau sourire, papyrus tenait dans ses mains un plateau remplie de nourriture de toute sorte. Lorsque je fini par comprendre la situation je souris paresseusement et dit d'une voix de quelqu'un qui c'était définitivement coucher trop tard la veille.

\- C'est pour moi?

Herman sourit et dit d'une voix amuser :

\- Évidemment que c'est pour toi!

Je souris et remercia ma famille. Je ramassai le plateau et le déposa sur mes genoux.

\- 19 ans déjà! Sa passe vraiment trop vite! Et dire que dans quelques jours ce seras le tour de Sans!

Dit nostalgiquement Gaster.

\- Hum… nos enfants ne sont plus des enfants… Oh! Je suis si fière de vous tous!

S'exclama Herman alors que je mordis dans une tartine au chocolat. Comme nous étions samedi je n'eu heureusement pas besoin d'aller à l'école, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner après ce qui s'était passé, et comme c'était ma fête Gaster avais insisté pour que je prenne congé du labo. Durant l'après-midi Sans et Papyrus allèrent construire un bonhomme de neige avec moi, c'était devenu une de nos activité préférer et je m'étais désormais améliorer dans mes sculptures, mais je ne surpassais pas Papyrus qui semblait avoir cela dans le sang, (ou plutôt dans les os), quand à Sans il construisit un tas de neige et se couchait dessus. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il s'était sculpté un lit et qu'il avait dormit tout un après-midi dessus. Puis nous allâmes manger chez Grillby qui me servit un hamburger avec une petite frite. Grillby avait grandit lui aussi et il aidait son père en servant les clients et en nettoyant la vaisselle et le restaurant, c'était un travaille assez exigent vu la popularité de Grillby's, mais au moins il était payer et Grillby ne se plaignait jamais du surplus de travail et semblait même, parfois, l'apprécier. Sans se contenta de prendre une bouteille de Ketchup et Papyrus c'était apporter son propre lunch refusant de manger la nourriture de chez Grillby qui n'était pas assez santé à son gout et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais une fois de temps en temps ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la maison.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus accueillie par une pluie de ballon et un éclat de voix me souhaitant bonne fête. Tout mes amis et ma famille se tenait devant moi et me regardais avec un grand sourire. Je leur souris en retour, surprise, mais heureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous là!?

\- On est venu te souhaitez bonne fête! S'exclama Undyne

\- C'est Paps' qui a eu l'idée. Ajouta Grillby.

À l'intérieur m'attendais un gâteau forêt-noire et quelques canettes de soda, ainsi que, un peu plus tard au cours de la soirée, quelques croustilles. Des guirlandes et des ballons de toutes les couleurs avait été accroché sur les murs. Herman me tendis une petite boite emballé de papier cadeau et attendis patiemment que je l'ouvre en me souriant. Je déchirai le papier pour découvrir un collier en forme de cœur, des os semblait l'entouré comme pour le protéger. Je souris, il était magnifique.

\- Ouvre-le, me dit Gaster.

Ce que je fis, à l'intérieur deux photo avait été insérer contre les parois, l'une d'elle représentait Gaster, Papyrus, Herman et Sans qui me souriait joyeusement. L'autre montrait Alphys, Grillby et Undyne qui me souriait, une certaine lueur dans le regard. Je souris de plus belle.

\- C'est magnifique… merci…

Je regardai les visages des personne qui m'était chère et chacune d'entre elle me regardais, heureux pour moi un sourire illuminait leurs visages.

\- Alors, quand es-ce que l'on mange le gâteau?!

S'écria Undyne en riant. Peu de temps après tout le monde était assis autour de la table, on n'avait placé le gâteau devant moi et je regardai les 19 bougies qui flamboyaient gaiement. Je pris une grande inspiration et je fis un vœu avant de souffler les chandelles. **Je souhaite que ce rêve dure pour toujours!** D'un coup les petites flammes s'éteignirent et des acclamations suivirent. Le gâteau était délicieux, la pate était légère et la confiture aux cerises était splendide. Après que tout le monde est fini de manger, les invités se séparèrent en plus petit groupe. Papyrus était assis sur le sofa et jouet à un jeu vidéo de course d'auto avec Undyne et Alphys, Sans buvait du Ketchup tout en parlant avec Grillby et moi, quand à Gaster et Herman ils avaient une conversation qui s'emballait assez intéressent avec Toriel qui était descendu à Snowdin pour prendre des nouvelles. Une lumière clignotante éclairait la salle alors qu'une musique jouait. Soudainement, Undyne se levas en attendant une musique et s'exclama

\- HEY! Je connais cette musique!

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un éteignis la lumière, monta le volume et tout le monde s'était levé et c'était mit à danser sur la musique. Sans monta le son se contenta de regarder, je le tirai alors par la manche et le forças à se joindre à nous. Papyrus dansait par lui-même avec un certain style, Undyne secouait ses cheveux d'avant en arrière avec toute la fougue d'une rockeuse, Alphys qui était d'abord timide fini par danser suite aux encouragements de Paps et Undyne, Grillby dansait près de moi. La musique était très forte et rapidement toute le monde ne pus résister à chanter le refrain au et fort. Je riais de joie, je sentis une chaleur réchauffer mon cœur et un sourire inonder mon visage. La fête dura des heures et pour être honnête je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'Undyne, Grillby, Alphys et Toriel retournèrent chez eux, mais je savais qu'il était très tard. Avant d'aller nous coucher nous rangeâmes un peu la cuisine, mais la fatigue nous fit rapidement abandonner. Juste avant que je rentre dans ma chambre Herman me prit à part et me demanda tendrement :

\- Alors, mon ange, tu as aimé ta fête?

Je souris et ne pus résister à l'envie de l'étreindre entre mes bras. Elle sourit et me rendit mon câlin, je senti alors une nécessité d'ajouter quelque chose, quelque chose pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi durant les dernières années alors je dit :

\- Je… Je suis tellement heureuse d'être tombé dans les souterrains… je… Personne n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose pour moi…

\- Oh, merci, mais je suis sûr que ta famille humaine devait faire ce genre de chose pour toi.

À ce moment je sentis le besoin d'avoué quelque chose que je n'avais jamais révéler dans l'Underground, autant parce que la nécessité de le dire n'était pas présente que parce que cela ne me tentait pas d'en parler et le fait que j'étais très fatigué n'aidait pas.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas d'autre famille.

\- Quoi?

Demanda Herman déconcerter.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre famille, répétais-je, Je vivais dans un foyer d'accueille.

L'expression sur le visage d'Herman était à moitié entre la consternation et l'attendrissement.

\- Ma pauvre enfant…

\- Oh, non, ça va maintenant. Je… enfin… Je me sens vraiment bien ici.

Herman me sourit et me prit dans ses bras en me disant que je serais toujours un membre de cette famille. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, et je dus me défaire de l'étreinte d'Herman pour aller me coucher. Toutefois juste avant que je ne referme la porte de ma chambre Herman s'exclama :

\- OH! J'ai failli oublier, tu ne devineras jamais ce que la reine Toriel m'a dit aujourd'hui…

Elle attendit un moment avant de s'exclamer :

\- Un autre Humain est tombé dans les Underground!

\- Quoi!?

M'écriais-je.

\- Asriel à trouver une enfant humaine! La reine et le roi l'on aussitôt recueillie elle doit avoir environ huit ans et il parait qu'elle est vraiment très gentille. J'ai dit à la reine que nous irions la voir pour rencontrer l'enfant demain, si tu es d'accord évidemment… Milly?

Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis le début, me contenta de regarder Herman avec de grands yeux, ce ne pouvait pas…

\- Oh, non, je… Je suis juste surprise… Comment… Comment es-ce qu'elle s'appelle?

\- Oh, je crois que c'est… Sarah… non, Nala… où quelque chose comme ça…

\- Est-ce que… C'est Chara?

\- Oui!... Comment as-tu deviné?

\- Oh, heu… un coup de chance surement.

Je dis alors à Herman que j'avais vraiment besoin de repos et elle me laissa tranquille. Une fois dans mon lit, mon cerveau était en ébullition, mais il se faisait tard et le sommeille me rattrapa. Une odeur intense de pollen m'emplit soudainement les narines. Surprise, je rouvris mes yeux et réalisa que j'étais dans un champ de fleur. Je me relevai et après un moment je reconnu le champ de fleur dont j'avais rêvé à mon arriver dans les souterrains.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Soufflais-je. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas refait ce rêve. Je me retournai et j'aperçu la lumière qui était en train de regarder une fleur.

\- Encore toi!

M'exclamais-je furieuse de revoir cette chose qui semblait prendre plaisir à me gâcher mes nuits de sommeille. La lumière se retourna vers moi un regard sérieux sur le visage. Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait légèrement changé, elle semblait moins flou, ses cheveux lousse semblait être la seul partit de son corps qui était toujours vague. Elle semblait un peu plus calme qu'avant, mais la même lueur de folie brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Elle ne dit pas un mot se contentant de me regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Dis-je, agressivement, je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler avec elle. L'arriver de Chara était…

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu prévois de faire.

Me dit-elle. Je fus légèrement surpris, elle était étrangement calme, je remarquai alors un petit détaille étrange, des petit sillons se dessinait le long de ses joue, je décidai de faire abstraction de ce détail et je dis d'une voix sûr :

\- Faire qui à propos de quoi.

La lumière rigola légèrement et je vus dans ses yeux qu'elle me trouvait stupide

\- À propos de Chara! Quoi d'autre?

\- En quoi cela te regard?

Je vu dans son regard qu'elle n'aimait pas ma réponse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si agressive? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Me défendis-je d'un ton un peu moins agressif, mais ma réponse sembla énerver la lumière plus que tout ce que j'avais dit au par avant, elle me répondit en criant :

\- Je suis la seule personne avec toi qui est au courant que CHARA prévoie de tuer la totalité des monstres et même peut être des humains et toi tu ne veux pas en parler! Combien de temps vas-tu prétendre que tout vas bien et que personne ne vas mourir! Tu es la seule qui peut les sauver!

Je fus surprise par la rage que je voyais dans ses yeux.

\- Q-quoi?

Dis-je alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

\- Arrête de rêver! ILS VONT MOURIR!

\- Ce n'est que dans le jeu, on ne sait rien pour sûr et puis… Il y à la fin en pacifiste…

Dis-je sans trop y croire.

\- Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque…

Je mis ma main sur mon front, mes pensés se heurtait les une contre les autres. Mon inquiétude montait au fur et à mesure où je comprenais qu'elle avait raison. Des images de Toriel qui partait en poussière, de Sans qui pleurait son frère, de Alphys qui regardait Undyne mourir. Tous ces monstres… mort…

\- Qu'es… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

La lumière se calma et me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur effrayante semblait enflammer son regard.

\- Sauve-les. Peut importe le prix, peut importe la douleur, peut importe le destin. Sauve-les.

J'ouvris les yeux et je me sentis soudainement nauséeuse. Un haut le cœur me saisie et j'eu l'impression que j'allais vomir alors je me levai et je m'empressai de sortir à l'extérieur. Je posai ma main contre les murs de la maison alors que l'air froid me fouettait le visage. Je pris plusieurs grandes respirations et mon mal de cœur partait peu à peu. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire?! Cette pensée me hantait, je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Je respirai et attendis dans le froid. Je prenais peut être tout ça trop vite, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve… n'es-ce pas?

* * *

Bon, petit détail, Je sais que Chara et Frisk sont supposé être sans genre, mais pour le bien de l'histoire et puisque la langue française donne un genre à pratiquement tout, je les décrirait toutes les deux comme des filles (puisque j'ai longtemps cru qu'ils l'étaient vraiment). Je suis désoler, j'aurais bien aimer pouvoir les laisser ainsi, mais je n'aurais jamais pus écrire une fanfic entière sans laisser sous entendre qu'ils soient un garçon ou une fille. Merci de votre compréhension et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sous peu!


	6. Il pleut quelque part ailleur

Chapitre 6 de chute libre! L'atmosphère se place pour les événements à venir, espérons qu'ils soient heureux.

* * *

ÉPISODE 6 : Il pleut quelque part ailleurs -PDV PAPYRUS-

\- YAAAAAAAAWWWNN!

Je m'étirai, tout en lâchant un long bâillement. C'était le début d'une magnifique journée, à l'extérieur les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs s'épanouissaient et semblaient célébrer le lever du jour. Je sortis de mon lit en un bon, je portais mes supers vêtements de garde provisoire. C'était en attendant que j'obtienne mon armure, ils étaient constitués d'un chandail blanc aux bords jaune et de short bleu ainsi que d'une paire de bottes et de gants rouges, il me manquait toujours la cape, mais c'était à venir. Je remarquai alors que le lit de Milly était vide et n'était pas fait. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de le laisser défait et encore moins de ce lever tôt.

\- Mmmmmmm…

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les marches.

\- SOEURETTE?

Aucune réponse, je tournai mon regard vers la cuisine et je fus rassurer d'apercevoir Milly assise sur une chaise, le visage enfuie entre ses mains, étalée contre la table. Sa respiration était lente et calme, je m'approchai d'elle et je posai ma main sur son dos. Elle grogna légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je la secouai gentiment et dit :

\- Hey, Milly, ton lit est toujours en haut, tu sais?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et une lueur étrange passa rapidement dans son regard, elle se retournas vers moi et me regarda un moment avant de me sourire.

\- Hey, Papyrus. Je… Je suis descendu me chercher de l'eau durant la nuit et… j'ai dû m'endormir…

Elle rigola un peu et rajouta :

\- Je suppose que Sans déteint sur moi… Hey, tu t'en vas faire ton tour de garde près des ruines, n'es-ce pas?

\- OUI. JE TIEN À ÊTRE TOUJOURS À L'HEURE ET MÊME D'AVANCE SI NÉCÉSSAIRE AFIN QU MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, PUISE RENTRER LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE DANS LA GARDE ROYALE! ET PUIS, UN HUMAIN PEUT TOMBER À N'IMPORTE QUELLE HEURE DE LA JOURNÉE, IL FAUT ÊTRE SÛR QU E QUELQU'UN SERAS LÀ POUR LUI MONTRÉ LE CHEMIN.

Milly me souris et cogna légèrement sur la table avant de dire d'un ton décider :

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

\- QUOI?!

\- Je vais venir avec toi, répéta-t-elle, il faut bien que je me trouve un travail un jour où l'autre, et puis, qui mieux placer pour accueillir un humain qu'un autre humain?

\- MILLY! C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE IDÉE! Mais, es-ce que l'on en devrait pas prévenir les autres que tu es venu avec moi? Après tout, il pourrait s'inquiéter.

\- Tu as raison, je vais laisser une note.

Dit-elle tout en gribouillant sur un bout de papier. Elle se leva ensuite et enfila un manteau, des bottes et une paire de gants, avant de se diriger vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et m'invita à la suivre. Je me précipitai à sa suite, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie. Nous marchions d'un pas sûr vers la forêt et Milly semblait de bonne humeur, mais je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Toutefois, je décidai de ne pas faire de remarque, si elle ne voulait pas m'en parler, c'était son droit, mais si cela durait, ça pourrait bien devenir dangereux pour son bonheur, c'est pourquoi je pris la décision de lui en glisser un mot où deux si la situation ne s'améliorait pas. J'appréciai tout de même mon avant-midi, c'était déjà bien de patrouiller la forêt, mais c'était encore mieux avec quelqu'un à qui parler. Le temps passa très vite et j'eu l'impression que midi arriva en quelques minutes. Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Milly semblait hésitante, je m'arrêtai alors et croisa les bras d'un aire décider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Papyrus?

\- MILLY. EST-CE QUE TU ES SÛR QUE ÇA VA?

\- Oui, papyrus, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- ET BIEN, TU SEMBLAIS PLUTÔT… SILENCIEUSE ET PUIS JE CROIS QUE TU ME CACHE QUELQUE CHOSE…

\- Paps'…

\- C'EST OKAY SI TU NE VEUX PAS M'EN PARLER, MAIS… SI ÇA DEVIENT TROP LOURD À PORTER, N'OUBLIE PAS QUE TU AS BEAUCOUP D'AMIS QUI T'APPRÉCIE ET POUR QUI TU COMPTES BEAUCOUP. D'ACCORD?

Milly baissa la tête et passa sa main sur son cou, hésitante. Pendant un moment je cru même qu'elle allait se confier à moi, mais elle se contenta de relever la tête un léger sourire sur le visage et dit :

\- D'accord, Papyrus. Merci.

\- TU SAIS QUE JE SERAIS TOUJOURS LÀ POUR TOI SOEURETTE.

Sur-ce, nous retournâmes à la maison.

-PDV MILLY-

Herman sembla inquiet lorsque je reviens à la maison, mais si c'était le cas elle ne dit rien à ce sujet. Je ne regrettai, toutefois, pas d'être sortie, prendre une marche m'avait fait un bien fou. Elle me demanda tout de même si je voulais toujours aller voire Chara. Je lui répondis que oui, même si je n'aurais su dire si c'était le cas. Nous mangeâmes notre diner et partîmes ensuite vers le château d'Asgore. Une fois arrivée, nous fûmes accueillies par Toriel qui semblait ravie de nous revoir. Elle nous amena dans une sorte de petite maison en brique. L'intérieur était plutôt joli avec son plancher en bois et ses murs beiges.

\- C'est par ici.

Dit la reine en nous désignant une porte le long d'un couloir. De l'autre côté se trouvait une chambre d'enfant. Asgore était assis sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce et regardais Asriel et Chara qui dessinaient. Je regardai Chara méfiante, elle portait un chandail vert ligné de jaune et avait des cheveux bruns et lisses qui tombaient jusque sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle nous vit rentré elle détourna son regard de son dessein pour nous regarder. Elle avait un visage rond et de petites joues roses, ses grands yeux ne dégageaient aucune haine ou colère comme je m'y serais attendu, à la place elle nous souriait joyeusement. Elle sembla surprise de me voir.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre humain dans les Underground?

Dit-elle d'une voix claire et curieuse.

\- **Milly est tombé dans la montagne, tout comme toi.**

Expliqua Asgore d'une voix rassurante. Chara se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis mon cœur augmenter de rythme alors que l'enfant s'approchait de moi, mais elle s'arrêta à deux pas de moi et me tendis sa main. Toujours un peu tendu je lui serrai la main.

\- Moi, c'est Chara. Enchanté.

\- Milly, même chose.

Elle avait vraiment l'air honnête… était-ce vraiment elle qui allait créer le génocide dans l'Underground? Je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer. Chara me lâcha la main, regardas Herman et lui serra la main à son tour en se présentant avant de retourner dessiner avec Asriel, les deux avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Nous restâmes un moment à discuter avec Toriel et Asgore, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais soucieuse… Qu'étais-je censé faire? Peut-être devrais-je parler de mes doutes à quelqu'un… mais qui pourrais me croire? Le reste de la journée passa lentement, sans grand changement ou surprise. Une fois de retour dans mon lit, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. Je ne voulais pas vraiment non plus… mais à force de rester immobile le sommeil fini par m'avoir.

*PDV inconnu*

\- Hum…

Elle était vraiment idiote… Alors qu'es-ce que j'étais moi? Je sentis une larme me couler sur la joue. Je m'haïssais de ne pouvoir les contenir. Milly… je veux seulement notre bonheur… mais… C'est nécessaire, tu vois… Je dois le faire, même si cela me fait passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, et c'est difficile tu sais… Quand tout le monde croit que tu es le coupable… tu commences à te dire que quelque part tu dois vraiment l'être. Je… je veux seulement t'éviter de subir le même sort que moi… Je voudrais tellement rester ici pour toujours, avec Sans, Papyrus, Herman… et même Gaster. Je leur demanderais pardon à tous… Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rageusement. Non! Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort! Je dois me concentrer. Rester déterminé. Rester focus sur ce qui importe vraiment. Je me sens faible… vide… je n'ose même pas imaginer comment Flowey devait se sentir… où Chara… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime autant les imitées… Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelle ce que je suis… tout ce qui me reste c'est mon rêve… C'est tout ce que je suis, était, serais… Un rêve brisé d'une famille heureuse… À l'extérieur le jour allait bientôt se lever et je n'aurais rien dit à Milly. Je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Chaque mot me coutait tellement chère et je voyais ma propre réflexion dans ses yeux effrayer et inquiet. Je **ressentais** chacune de ses émotions comme les miennes.

*PDV Milly*

J'ouvris les yeux, au-dessus de moi le plafond beige était légèrement éclairé par une lumière provenant de la fenêtre qui surplombait mon lit. Je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit et j'en fus surprise, je m'attendais vraiment à revoir la lumière qui m'accuserait de n'avoir toujours rien fait concernant le cas de Chara… Mais je dois bien avouer que ce repos me fit du bien, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement. J'entendais des voix provenant d'en bas, signe qu'au moins l'un des squelettes était réveillé. Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'étiras paresseusement, avant de m'habiller et de sortir de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée. En bas, Herman servait une assiette de crêpe dégoulinante de sirop à Papyrus, lorsqu'elle m'aperçu elle me sourit et me dit :

\- On se sent matinal, aujourd'hui?

Je hochai la tête et je commençai à me préparer un bol de céréale, avant d'aller m'assoir sur une des chaises de la table. À peine avais-je commencé à manger que la porte de Sans s'ouvrit et que le squelette vient nous rejoindre.

\- Matin'…

Grommelas-t-il, à moitié éveiller.

\- Matin'…

\- BON MATIN, SANS!

\- Bon matin, mon cœur.

La journée passa passablement bien. Muffet et Wagg semblait m'éviter et j'en fis de même. Je remarquai tout de fois que Sans ne les lâchai pas des yeux, près à intervenir s'ils semblaient vouloir de nouveau s'en prendre à moi. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, cela m'ôtait un poids de sur les épaules. Je passai la plus grande partit de ma journée à penser à Chara, mais je ne trouvais rien… bien vite un an s'écoula sans que je ne trouve la moindre idée. J'avais pensé en parler à quelqu'un, peut-être Gaster, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet et même si je réussissais qu'es-ce qu'il pourrait faire? J'avais pensé kidnapper Chara, je l'avoue, mais c'était hors de question. Ce n'était pas dans mon code moral. Elle était vraiment gentille… L'autre jour elle est venue me porter un bouquet de fleur… Comme ça, pour me faire plaisir… Elle ne rendait pas les choses faciles et je commençais vraiment à douter qu'elle puisse être la source du problème… Sans, Papyrus et Grillby avait remarqué que j'étais préoccupé, évidemment je ne leur avais rien dit, je n'aimais pas leur mentir, mais quel autre choix avais-je? Je m'étais rendu à l'arbre, où j'avais pleuré le soir où Muffet et Wagg m'avait attaqué, et je m'étais assis là à attendre quelque chose… J'avais alors remarqué qu'une fleur d'éco avait poussé à la cime de l'arbre. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe de ces fleura turquoise luminescente, elles ne font que répéter la dernière chose qu'elle on entendu, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende autre chose. Éventuellement, une série de fleur d'écho peuvent pousser les une à côté des autre et se répéter la même phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne répète plus qu'un tas de syllabe incompréhensible. Je regardais la fleur et déposa mes doigts contre ses pétales. Une voix me fit alors sursautée.

\- Hey.

Je me retournai m'attendant à apercevoir Sans, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Je me disais que comme je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux à faire et que tu as l'air de bien vouloir m'écouter, j'en profiterais pour pratiquer certaine de mes blagues.

La voix provenait de la fleur, je fus surprise de l'exactitude du son de la voix, on aurait vraiment dit que Sans était là à côté de moi et me parlait. Je restai silencieuse attendant la suite. Sans toussa légèrement avant de commencer.

\- L'autre jour un voleur est rentré dans ma maison et à commencer à chercher de l'argent… Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à chercher avec lui.

Je rigolai et attendis pour la suite, mais la fleur qui avait entendu mon rire ne fit que me le renvoyer. Je me sentis alors obligé de raconter une blague à mon tour.

\- Comment appelle-t-on un chien sans pattes? Ça n'as aucune importance il ne viendra pas.

Je souris. J'aimais ce monde. Je l'aimais tellement. Une autre journée j'étais partit avec Papyrus, Sans, Gaster et Herman prendre une marche vers la salle des vœux. C'était une partit de Waterfall qui était couvert de pierres brillantes qui éclairaient la roche et donnaient l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. Autrefois, les monstres, tout comme les humains, faisaient des vœux en regardant les étoiles, mais, comme ils ne pouvaient plus voir le ciel, cette pièce l'avait remplacé. Papyrus souhaitait être finalement accepter dans la garde royal et aussi avoir 8 jambes afin de pouvoir porté quatre paire de pantalons. Gaster et Herman souhaitait voir leur famille grandir et voir les rêves de ses dernier se réaliser, peut importe ce qu'ils étaient. Sans resta silencieux face à son souhait, mais je savais qu'il en avait un, quand à moi… et bien je crois que vous savez déjà ce que je souhaitais. Cette nuit là, je m'endormis paisiblement, demain je n'avais pas d'école, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas une tonne de devoir. Je fermai mes yeux en m'enroula dans mes couvertures.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais quelque part dans Snowdin, autour de moi les sapins semblaient frissonner sous le vent qui faisait tourbillonner la neige. J'aperçu alors Papyrus, il se tenait droit comme un piquet et regardais autour de lui impatient. Je tentai de l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit, ma voix semblait bloquer au niveau de ma gorge et me laissait avec une sensation désagréable. Des pas faisaient crisser la neige, je me retournai et aperçu une silhouette de petite taille qui s'arrêta à quelque pas de Papyrus. Un coup de vent particulièrement violent souffla alors et projeta de la neige sur mon visage me forçant à me protéger les yeux avec mon bras. Entre le bruissement des arbres et le gémissement du vent je réussis à percevoir quelques mots.

\- Je… Crois… En… Toi…

Mon cœur manqua un battement en entendant ses mots. Le vent se baissa alors, me permettant de retrouver ma vision. La silhouette n'était plus là, Papyrus non plus.

\- Papyrus!?

Criais-je inquiète.

\- PAPYRUS!?

Répétais-je d'une voix de plus en plus cassé. Je couru vers l'endroit où, quelque instant plus tôt, se tenais le squelette. Dans ma hâte je trébuchai et lorsque je relevai la tête je tombai face à face avec l'écharpe rouge de Papyrus qui tremblotait sous le vent.

\- Non...

Ma voix se brisait alors que je serrais le foulard entre mes doigts. Des larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- NON! PAPYRUS!

\- Toi.

Je me retournai surprise vers Sans qui venait d'apparaitre derrière moi.

\- Sans! Je…

Je voulu m'approcher de lui, mais il leva sa main gauche vers moi et je senti mon cœur se serrer alors que je fus propulser vers l'arrière. Les orbites de sans était d'un noir profond et exprimait une douleur intense. Je pleurais de plus belle.

\- C'est de **ta** faute. **Tu** l'as tué.

Je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter de pleurer et j'arrivai à peine à placer un mot entre deux sanglots.

\- Sans… non... je…

\- SALE TUEUR DE FRÈRE!

Je vu alors un os sortir de la neige et se dirigé vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact… mais rien ne se produit. Je rouvris lentement mes yeux, devant moi Sans se tenais droit, un couteau le traversait de part en part, laissant coulé une ligne de sang sur son chandail blanc.

\- SANS!

Criais-je. Le corps de Sans partit en poussière sous mon regard impuissant.

\- Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non…

Je pleurai me laissant tomber contre la neige. J'entendis de nouveau la neige crisser et, lorsque je relevai la tête, je tombai face à la silhouette, et c'est tout ce qu'elle était, une silhouette, une sorte de masse noire sombre dont je ne pouvais percevoir que le sourire meurtrier. Je ne réagis pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et enfonça lentement sa lame dans mon ventre et alors que je sentais le métal froid fendre ma chaire la silhouette me murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Merci, partenaire.

Je me réveillai en criant. Papyrus se réveilla à côté de moi en sursaut et viens aussitôt me réconforter, quelques secondes plus tard Sans arrivas à son tour. Je pleurais en serrant mes deux frères contre moi.

\- Hey, ce n'est qu'un rêve Milly. Tout va bien aller.

Me rassura Papyrus. Sans me regardais inquiet, lui aussi.

\- Mill' ça vas. On est là.

Je pris plusieurs grandes respirations. Ils sont en vie. Tout va bien. Ils sont en vie. Ils sont vivants. Ils sont vivants. Lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, je repoussai gentiment l'étreinte de Papyrus, les deux squelettes me regardèrent une lueur de compassion dans leurs regards.

\- Je… Désolé, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

Sans sembla se calmer légèrement, mais il restait tout de même dans la chambre. Papyrus s'assit sur mon lit et me regardas avant de me demander :

\- Tu sais Milly, moi quand je fais des cauchemars s'à m'aide d'en parler et je te conseillerais d'en faire de même.

J'attendis un moment, réfléchissant, j'aurais voulu tout leur dire à ce moment là. Absolument tout ce que je savais, mais… Comment? Je tentai de m'imaginer une phrase qui pourrait tout expliquer, mais plus j'essayais et plus je me rendis compte que c'était impossible. Je me contentai donc de sourire et de dire :

\- Non merci, ça va… Désoler de vous avoir réveillé.

Papyrus et Sans semblèrent légèrement déçu, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Ils allèrent se recoucher et je fis de même, mais je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Je restai donc plusieurs heures, couchées dans mon lit, les images de mon rêve me repassant en mémoire. Il devait être au alentour de 6h du matin, lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je me levai curieuse et je m'avançai avec précaution vers la porte. De l'autre coté Gaster parlait au téléphone.

\- Vraiment?... oh… Je vais voir ce que je peu faire… Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est probablement rien… Oui… Au revoir…

\- C'était qui?

Demandais-je, après que mon père est raccroché. Il se retourna vers moi surpris.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé?

Je fis non de la tête. Gaster soupira et continua

\- C'était Toriel… Elle voulait que j'aille la voire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Chara est malade.


	7. Ready to have a bad time?

Avant de commencer le chapitre j'aimerais vous remerciez pour tout les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçus grâce à cette fanfic. Ça me fait chaud au cœur et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Ensuite, ce chapitre (particulièrement le passage de Chara) est légèrement... expérimental... Enfin bref, il est légèrement vulgaire, mais personnellement je trouve qu'il ajoute au personnage de Chara. Et finalement, ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de Chute Libre, ne vous en faite pas la suite devrait suivre bientôt quand même! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

ÉPISODE 7: READY TO HAVE A BAD TIME?

La nuit était glaciale. Le vent faisait vibrer les petites flaques d'eau qui était éclairé par des lampadaires. Une enfant marchait en trainant des pieds au milieu de la rue sombre, sous un ciel nuageux. Elle portait deux sacs d'épicerie et portait un chandail beige rayé d'un beige plus pâle. Cette petite fille c'était moi… Chara… Je marchais en direction de ma « maison ». Les sacs en plastique commençaient à me faire mal au doigts lorsque je fini par arriver. J'ouvris la porte et entra dans la petite maison. Mon père était assis sur un divan miteux, autour de lui il y avait des dizaines de bouteille de bière vide. Il ne détourna même pas le regard de sa télé lorsque je rentrai. J'allai ranger l'épicerie dans le frigidaire qui était affreusement vide. Je posai le lait près du pain et d'un pot de confiture. Le reste pouvait être rangé dans les armoires. Après avoir vidé les deux sacs, je m'emparai d'une barre de chocolat que je m'étais acheté avec le reste de l'argent et commenças à la manger. Je n'avais pas pu résister, c'était ma sorte préférer et comme le lait était en spécial j'avais utilisé ce qui restait pour me faire plaisir, je le méritais bien, non? Je m'assis sur la chaise de la table à manger et mit mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. La musique d'évanescence qui jouait était une de mes musique préférer. Je restai assis là un moment, dehors il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Je sentis alors une douleur intense contre ma joue et je tombai de ma chaise. Mes écouteurs allèrent s'écrasa en avant de moi. Je me retournai, mon père me regardait de haut.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette barre de chocolat!?

Je posai ma main contre ma joue qui me brulait à l'endroit ou le poing de mon père s'était abattu. Je ne répondis pas si je le faisais j'allais éclater en sanglot, mais il insista.

\- Où es-ce que tu l'as **prit**?

Je baissai la tête et regarda le sol si j'avouais que je l'avais acheté sans sa permission j'étais bonne pour la bat de baseball. Il s'énerva alors.

\- EPÈSPÈCE DE SALLE PUTE! _PAS DE CHOCOLAT!_

Il ramassa une bouteille de verre et la lança dans ma direction, je l'évitai de justesse et je m'enfuie dans ma chambre en pleurant et en criant. Derrière moi mon père me suivait, lorsque je lui fermais la porte au nez il donna un grand coup contre cette dernière, heureusement elle ne céda pas et il sembla abandonner. Je me tenu un moment accoté contre la porte, tremblante…

Le lendemain, mon cadran me réveilla. Je me levai de mon matelas et ramassa mon vieux sac d'école. En ouvrant ma porte je tombai face à face à un tas de verre brisé, un emballage de barre au chocolat et quelque bouteille de bière. Je soupirai et sortit un ballait avant de commencer à ramasser le bout de verres, si je les laissais là, il m'accuserait probablement. Une fois fini, je partis de ma « maison » et marcha jusqu'à l'arrête d'autobus, je n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que le véhicule jaune vienne me ramasser. Je m'assis dans le troisième banc et je regardai le paysage défiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Une boule de papier me sorti de mes pensées, elle avait été lancé de l'arrière du bus. Je la dépliai, dessus on avait écrit : _« Hey, Abruti! Belle marque sur ta joue, tu t'es fait ça comment? En tombant des marches? LOL! »_

Je soupirai et ne me retournas même pas pour regarder qui m'avait lancé le mot, mais j'entendis des rires moqueur. Je les haïssais tellement. En descendant de l'autobus quelqu'un me fit une croche pied et je m'écroulai dans la boue. Je fis un effort considérable afin de ne pas réagir et je continuai en serrant les dents. Les cours étaient ennuyeux et les profs aussi, mais au moins j'étais en paix. La cloche sonna et je pu sortir de la classe, je ne m'attardai pas dans la cours de récréation, je me dirigeai directement vers un petit parc qui avoisinait l'école. Le gazon était rempli de fleur jaune. J'aimais bien ces fleurs, ils sentaient bon et ne faisait de mal à personne.

\- Hey, sac de merde.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir la bande qui avait pris l'habitude de me martyriser. Je me mordis la langue, ils avaient dû me suivre.

\- Alors? Tu arrives toujours à supporter ton existence?

J'évitai leurs regards.

\- Hey, je te parle.

Il mit sa main sur ma face et voulu me forcer à le regarder. Je le frappai alors violement au visage et il s'écroula sur le sol. Le reste de la bande sourirent et attendirent la suite des événements.

\- Alors, tu veux te battre.

Il se releva et tenta de m'asséner un coup au visage, mais je l'évitai habilement. Il me regarda une seconde et recommença visant cette fois mon estomac, je l'évitai de nouveau et il recommença encore et encore. Je fini par lui envoyer une puissante droite sur le visage. Il recula alors qu'un filet de sang lui coula du nez et de la bouche.

\- Enfoiré!

Il se jeta sur moi et je l'évitai avant de lui faire un croche pied, il tomba sur le sol et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se relever, je lui assénai une multitude de coup et encore et encore, passant toute ma haine dans chacun de mes coups, et je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Sans réfléchir je frappai celui qui m'avait touché et j'envoyai un autre membre de la bande au tapis. Les deux enfants restant me regardèrent une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Je réalisai alors ce que j'avais fait. Je levai mes mains devant mon visage, elles tremblaient. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, je tournai la tête pour apercevoir un couple de vielle personne qui me regardais avec la même expression horrifier. Je m'enfui alors, courant vers le seul endroit où j'étais sûr que personne en viendrait me chercher. La montagne. J'étais tellement en colère, pourquoi étais-je toujours celle qui était puni alors que je n'avais rien fait? Pourquoi es-ce que tout le monde pouvait s'en sortir s'en jamais être puni à l'exception de moi? Personne ne devrait être au dessus des conséquences de leurs actes.

…

La chute avait été dure et ma tête tournait. Je pleurai pendant un long moment. L'humanité ne méritait pas de vivre…

\- A-allo, e-es-ce que ça va?

Je relevai ma tête et aperçu un monstre qui, je l'apprendrais plus tard, répondait au nom d'Asriel Dreemurr, mon meilleur ami.

…

Je mangeai ma tarte avec appétit. La substance chaude m'emplissait la bouche et me réchauffait le cœur.

…

Je souris à mes parents chèvre, mes vrais parents, alors qu'ils venaient me dire bonne nuit.

…

Je jouais avec Asriel et personne ne se moquait de moi.

…

\- C'est toi le chat!

Je me retournai vers Asriel, un sourire sur le visage, aussitôt la petite chèvre s'enfuit en courant.

\- Tu ne m'attraperas jamais!

Je courais après Asriel, renversant quelque meuble et jetant quelque oreiller au passage. Asriel quitta notre chambre en panique, alors que j'étais sur le point de le rattraper, la poursuite se continua donc dans le salon ou Papa lisait un journal alors que maman cuisinait dans la salle d'à coté. En nous voyant arriver Asgore rigola légèrement, Asriel alla se cacher derrière le fauteuil de notre père et il se déplaçait chaque fois que je tentais de m'approcher de lui.

\- Qu'es-ce que vous faite les enfants?

\- Chara doit m'attraper!

Je profitai du moment de distraction d'Asriel pour lui sauter dessus.

\- C'est toi le chat!

\- Hey! Ça ne comptait pas!

\- Oui, ça comptait!

\- Bon, ça suffit les enfants si vous continuer… je vais être obligé de venir jouer avec vous!

Papa ce leva alors et il commença à nous courir après, moi et Asriel courir aussi vite que l'on pouvait en criant, mais bien vite Asgore nous rattrapa et il se mit à nous chatouiller. Asriel et moi rirent sans pouvoir s'arrêter, incapable d'échapper à la masse de fourrure blanche qui nous retenait. Dans un mouvement involontaire j'assénai un léger coup de pied à Asgore, celui si surpris relâcha sont étreinte. Aussitôt moi et Asriel partirent en courant à l'extérieur, laissant Asgore qui riait légèrement. Je savais que Toriel était sortit de la cuisine et qu'elle nous regardait jouer à l'extérieur.

…

Je me rendis vite compte que le rêve le plus cher de tous les monstres était de sortir de l'Underground. Ils voulaient voire la surface, mais la seule manière possible était qu'un humain meurt et qu'un monstre absorbe l'âme de ce dernier…

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

…..

-PDV MILLY-

J'entrai dans la maison des Dreemurr. Une odeur de tarte flottait dans l'air, mélangé à un parfum de fleur.

\- Merci d'être venu, Milly. C'est très apprécier.

Je me retournai vers Toriel et hocha la tête.

\- Ça va mon ange?

Me demanda Herman, elle était venu me porter lorsque j'avais demandé à Gaster si je pouvais aller voir Chara. Wing Ding avait toute fois insisté sur le fait que je ne devais pas rester trop longtemps, après tout Chara pouvait être contagieuse… si seulement il savait. Gaster venait, d'ailleurs, de partir chercher ses instruments dans son labo, il ne devait pas revenir avant une demi-heure. Asgore et Toriel m'amenèrent vers la chambre de Chara. Je me retournai et demanda à pouvoir parler seul à Chara. Ils semblèrent surpris, mais acceptèrent.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant.

J'étais remplie de DÉTERMINATION.

-PDV HERMAN-

Je regardai Milly rentré dans la chambre. J'espère que tout allait bien se passer. Je soupirai en pensant à la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était bien plus petite alors… Mais pas aussi petite que Papyrus… il avait bien grandit et j'étais tellement fière de mes enfants.

\- **Du thé?**

J'acceptai l'offre d'Asgore qui partit en direction de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Je m'accotai contre le mur et soupira nostalgiquement… Peut-être devrais organiser un pique-nique en revenant…

\- Ils grandissent vite, hein?

\- À qui le dis-tu?

Répondis-je en souriant. Toriel rigola légèrement, mais je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait.

\- Hey… Ça va aller.

Toriel me regarda et essuya une larme en me répondant.

\- Je sais… Je suis juste une mère poule.

Nous restâmes un moment à parler de truc de mère lorsque la voix d'Asgore résonna de la cuisine.

\- **Tori? Où as-tu mis les feuilles pour le thé?**

\- Ils sont dans l'armoire!

\- **Quelle armoire?**

\- Attend j'arrive…

Sur-ce, Toriel parti à son tour dans la cuisine me laissant seul dans le corridor. Un silence planait autour de moi, lorsque j'entendis alors quelque chose comme : personne en travers de ma route…

Curieuse j'entrouvris la porte et je réagis aussitôt.

 **Durant ce temps…**

-PDV MILLY-

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était comme la première fois que je l'avais vue, à l'exception d'un dessin de fleur jaune qui était accroché au mur ainsi que quelque carte qui affichait différent message de rétablissement. Je m'arrêtai un moment et regarda le lit. Chara était emballé dans ses couvertures et avait un teint pâle et maladif. Je pris le coffre qui était dans le coin de la pièce et le tira près du lit de Chara avant de m'asseoir dessus. Je regardai l'enfant et attendis un bon moment sans dire le moindre mot. Ne faisant que l'observer. Je savais que, si j'étais à sa place, ce serait la chose qui m'énerverait le plus et la curiosité de vouloir vérifier si le visiteur était bel et bien partit m'aurait forcé à ouvrir un œil, mais Chara ne bougea pas. Je ne pu faire autrement que d'admirer sa détermination.

\- Chara.

Dis-je froidement. Je voulais lui faire une impression de quelqu'un que l'on devait respecter. Chara ne bougea pas, je m'y attendais.

\- Chara je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment malade.

Aucune réaction. J'ignorais beaucoup de chose sur Chara, elle n'était pas le personnage sur lequel on avait le plus d'information, et j'aurais vraiment souhaité en avoir plus afin de les utilisée pour avoir l'air plus crédible, mais j'allais devoir me satisfaire de ce que je savais et peut-être improvisé là où nécessaire.

\- Chara. Je sais que tu prévoies de te sacrifier afin de libérer les monstres de l'Underground… et… je ne t'en blâme pas… Si cela devenait nécessaire je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même, mais je peu t'assurer que ce n'es pas la bonne chose à faire.

Chara ne bougea toujours pas. Je me frustrai légèrement.

\- Chara. Ouvre les yeux maintenant, où je vais empêcher Asriel de venir te voir.

Chara resta immobile un moment, mais je distinguai un léger froncement de sourcil. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et s'assit sur son lit une expression méfiante sur le visage. Je m'arrêtai un moment sur ses yeux, il était étrangement pâle et semblait vitreux, pourtant Chara semblait me voir à merveille.

\- Comment comptes-tu empêcher Asriel de venir me voir?

Demandas-t-elle d'une voix roué.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Chara rigola légèrement.

\- Tu es intelligente… Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas malade?

\- Me croirais tu si je te disais que j'étais capable de savoir ce qui allait ce passé?

Chara me regarda surprise, ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur d'intérêt et je compris que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que le pouvoir de réinitialiser le monde existait. Je devais être prudente sur ce que j'allais dire, il était maintenant évident qu'elle pensait que j'avais le pouvoir de tout réinitialiser et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose où une mauvaise. Malgré mon inquiétude je m'efforçai d'afficher une expression neutre et sérieuse, mais le regard de Chara semblait être capable de percer à travers mon âme. Quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Me demanda Chara, d'un ton calme.

\- Je sais que ton plan va échoués.

\- Quoi?

Je sentis dans la voix de Chara qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Ton plan va échouer, répétais-je, Asriel ne vas pas détruire la barrière.

\- Pourquoi il ne la détruirait pas?

\- Il…

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne le savais pas, tout ce que le jeu vidéo nous apprenait c'est qu'Asriel passait la barrière, déposait le corps de Chara dans les fleurs d'un village et revenait mourir dans les souterrains après avoir été attaqué pas des humains.

\- Il..?

Dit Chara qui semblait impatiente. Je répondis alors la réponse qui devait, celons moi, être le plus près de la vérité.

\- Il ne voulait pas tuer.

Chara détournas alors le regard et sembla réfléchir un moment. Elle ne semblait pas du tout en colère ou même déçu. Je fus surprise, je me serais attendu à un éclat de colère ou même de peine, mais Chara semblait calme.

\- Il ne voulait pas tuer…

Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je me replaçai légèrement sur mon siège, avais-je dis quelque chose qui m'aurais trahie? Non. Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Alors… il n'aura pas à le faire…

Je me sentis soulagé.

\- C'est bien Chara, tu as pris la bonne décision…

\- Je le ferais pour lui.

\- Q-quoi?

Chara se retournas vers moi.

\- Je serais celle qui tuerait les six humains et libérerait les monstres. Après tout, Asriel auras aspiré mon âme, il n'aura qu'à me laisser prendre le contrôle quelques minutes.

\- Q-quoi!? Non, Chara!

Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid et ce fut la première chose que Chara remarqua.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Je me concentrai sur ma respiration tentant de la calmer, mais je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps et mes mains devenir moites. Je repris sur le ton le plus calme que je pouvais tenir.

\- Écoute Chara. Je ne te laisserais pas donner ton âme à Asriel, es-ce que c'est claire?

Chara me regarda de haut en bas, avant de dire :

\- Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher les rêves de tous les monstres. Ils méritent d'être libre peu importe le prix! Tu devrais faire comme moi! Je… Je suis le futur des humains et des monstres… et je ne laisserais personne en travers de ma route!

Chara était en train de crier et son regard était intense et déterminer.

\- Je les sauverais.

\- Chara…

\- Je vais te tuer.

Chara me regardais avec la même expression, elle n'avait même pas cillé. Je restai immobile, choqué.

\- Pardon?

En une fraction de seconde Chara se jeta sur moi et sortit une dague de sous ses coussins. Je fermai les yeux et attendis, mais rien ne se produisit. Je rouvris timidement les yeux. Devant moi se tenait Herman, elle resta debout pendant un bon moment avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à bout de force. Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine, mais elle n'était due à aucune lame, et des larmes déferler sur mes joues, alors que je remarquai la ligne rouge qui marquait le passage de la lame mortel sur le corps de ma maman.

\- Herman…

Je me jetai sur elle, mes mains tremblaient alors que je tombais à genoux près de ma mère.

\- MAMAN! Oh mon dieu! NON! À L'AIDE QUELQU'UN!

Herman ouvrit la bouche et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Prend soin de Papyrus et de Sans pour moi…

\- Non… Non... Tu… Tu vas prendre soins d'eux… Tout va bien aller! Ne meurt pas… S'il te plait… ne meurt pas… NE MEURT PAS!

Le corps d'Herman et se changea en poussière qui se répandit sur le plancher et sur mes mains. Ma respiration coupa. J'avançai ma main vers le tas de poussière, mais je m'arrêtai avant.

\- Maman…

Chara était resté planté là, bouche bé devant la tournure des événements, mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention. Elle aurait pu me poignardez que cela m'aurait été égale. Elle était morte. Elle était morte. Elle était morte. Peu importe le nombre de fois que cette phrase me passait dans la tête elle semblait toujours irréelle. Elle était là il y à peine une fraction de seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas… je me laissai tomber sur le sol. Des larmes ne cessèrent de couler sur mes joues. J'étais secoué de soubresaut et de hoquet. Asriel arriva alors par la porte ouverte. Il regarda la scène, avant de se retourner vers Chara.

\- C-Chara?

Au loin des bruits de pas résonnèrent, se rapprochant de la chambre. Chara se retourna rapidement vers Asriel et s'avanças jusqu'à lui, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

\- Asriel, il va falloir que tu m'écoute au pied et à la lettre, d'accord?

Asriel regarda le tas de poussière hésitant, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Chara il dit, tout en jouant nerveusement avec son chandail :

\- D-d'accord... Chara...

Son regard glissa toutefois de nouveau vers le tas de poussière. Chara lui pris la tête entre ses mains et le força à regarder ailleurs.

\- Hey, c'était nécessaire. Écoute moi, tu vas dire à tout le monde que c'est elle qui l'a tué, d'accord?

\- Mais...

\- Hey, on ne peu pas se permettre d'erreur Asriel… Tu dois me faire confiance.

Chara serra alors Asriel contre elle, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, les pas provenant du corridor n'était plus très loin. Chara se défit de son étreinte, essuya ses larmes et retournas, d'un pas rapide, sous ses couvertes. Une lumière blanche se dégagea alors du tas de cendre, je relevai légèrement mes yeux mouillé pour apercevoir un cœur translucide tête en bas. Le petit cœur flotta quelque instant devant moi et une voix faible et familière me murmura :

\- C…o…u…r…s…

Puis le cœur se fendit en plusieurs morceaux et s'évapora dans les airs. Je restai sur le sol un moment, étourdis. Tout semblait si flou et j'avais un de ces maux de tête. Un bruit de porcelaine brisé résonna alors dans la chambre

\- Oh mon dieu…

Je me retournai et aperçu Toriel et Asgore qui regardais la scène sans comprendre. Une tasse de thé gisait sur le sol. Je me relevai difficilement alors qu'Asriel s'approchait de ses parents.

\- Maman... Papa... c'est...

Je pris trois grande respiration et je piquai alors un sprint en passant entre la famille royal, je couru et couru. Comme m'avait dit Herman. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à rien. Je couru jusqu'à ce que mes jambe ne puisse plus me porter. Je m'écroulai alors sur le sol et pleura jusqu'à ce que je m'endormi dans un coin à l'ombre des regards.

\- Maman… Je suis désolé.

*Tu pleurs. Tu appelas maman avec un espoir, un rêve stupide… et alors que pendant une dernière seconde, tu cru que, peut-être, peut-être, quelqu'un… mais… p-p… personne ne… personne ne vient….. J-je…. Pardon…*

*PDV Wing Ding Gaster*

Je marchais le long du corridor mes bras remplie de matériel de toute sorte afin d'examiner la petite Chara… J'ouvris la porte et salua le couple royal, mais quelque chose clochait. Toriel et Asgore était en larme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Toriel se retournas vers moi et mis une main devant sa bouche. Asgore s'approcha de moi ne sachant quoi dire. Je fronçai le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- **C'est Herman… elle…**

Asgore pris une pause beaucoup trop longue à mon gout. Je m'en allai alors vers la chambre de Chara, Asgore et Toriel tentèrent de me retenir, mais je les ignorai. J'ouvris la porte en volé. Elle semblait normale. Le lit de Chara était vide, elle avait du être transféré dans une autre chambre, des jouets de toute sorte traînaient et des dessins étaient accrochés sur les murs. J'avançai dans la pièce et je m'arrêtai aussitôt.

\- Non….. Non…

Je me retournai vers Toriel et Asgore qui était resté dans l'encadrée de la porte.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas… Ce ne peut pas…

Asgore et Toriel restèrent silencieux. Je hurlai encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Je pleurai contre le sol. Je sentis mon âme se fracturer et se couvrir de fissure. Aucun mot ne saurait expliquer la douleur qui m'assaillait de toute part… Herman… Herman… Je t'aime… s'il te plait, reviens…

Bien des heures plus tard, je n'arrivais plus à crier, je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, je n'arrivais plus à rien. Toriel vient déposer une couverture sur mon dos et me dit d'une voix compréhensive.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous docteur. J'appellerais un autre scientifique pour Chara.

Je n'écoutais pas. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Un pensé me passa alors par la tête… et je réussis à formuler un mot de ma voix maintenant rouiller.

\- Qui?

-PDV DE SANS-

\- SANS, QUAND ES-CE QUE MAMAN, PAPA ET MILLY VONT REVENIR?

\- Bientôt, frangin. Bientôt… Je dirais à maman de venir te donner un bisou lorsqu'elle reviendra, D'accord?

Papyrus hocha la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Sans.

\- Bonne nuit, paps'.

Je fermai la lumière et la porte alors que je sortis de sa chambre. Je descendis les marches une à une. Il se faisait tard et comme ni papa, ni maman n'était rentré, j'avais été forcé de coucher paps'… Je regardai par la fenêtre, la ville était calme et les rues étaient vides. Je passai ma main contre mon crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Je soupirai et m'écrasa contre le sofa. Lentement, je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'un bruit de porte que l'on ouvrait me réveilla. J'ouvris mes yeux fatigué pour apercevoir la silhouette de mon père passer devant moi.

\- Hey, papaster.

Il ne réagit pas. Il enfila une veste noir et ramassa tout les plans qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser dans l'entré.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Demandais-je inquiet, mais il ne me répondit pas il marcha d'un pas ferme en direction de la sortit. Je me levai alors et le tira par le bras, il s'arrêta, mais ne se retournas pas vers moi. Je répétai d'une voix plus insistante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Sans. Lâche-moi.

Dit-il, mais je ne lâchai pas. Il se retourna alors vers moi et je pu voir son visage, des lignes pâle glissait le long de ses orbites et ses pupilles brillait tel des flammes blanche, une expression de douleur qu'on aurait tenté de cacher derrière de la rage était affiché sur son visage. Je lâchai le bras de mon père, mais juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte je demandai :

\- Où est Maman?

Gaster s'arrêta un moment comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il referma la porte derrière lui. Me laissant seul. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? J'eu soudainement très peur, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé?

\- Sans?

Je me retournai pour apercevoir la tête de Papyrus sortir de sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sans?

Je m'empressai d'avoir l'air sûr de moi, je devais donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

\- Oh, c'est papa qui vient de passer, il m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il reviendra dès qu'il le pourra.

\- Oh… et Milly et Maman?

J'hésitai.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Paps', allez, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

… J'allais dire quelque chose, mais… j'ai oublié…

*…

Fin de la première partie.


	8. La fuite

BON! J'avais prévu d'attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de publié la suite, mais vous avez tellement réagis au dernier chapitre que je me suis dit que je me devait bien de vous rendre la pareille! Alors voici le première épisode de **Cauchemar éveillé;** la deuxième partie de Chute Libre!

* * *

ÉPISODE 1 : La fuite

(RING…. RING… RING…)

Je grognai alors que le son du téléphone me sortit d'un sommeil profond. Je glissa automatiquement ma main dans ma poche pour en sortit mon cellulaire et répondit.

\- Allo…?

Répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

\- milly?

C'était la voix de Sans… Les événements de la veille me happèrent et ma respiration coupa. Je recommençai à pleurer et je fus secouée de soubresaut, Sans dût l'entendre, car il me dit :

\- hey, milly… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Sans… je… je suis désolé…

\- hey, ça va. Ça va. Dis-moi où tu es et je vais te rejoindre.

Je ne répondis pas. C'est moi qui l'avais amené là bas. C'est moi qui avais poussé Chara à bout. Je… J'étais… J'étais tellement stupide!

\- milly. dit moi où tu es.

Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase. Elle était… Elle était… Je pleurai de plus belle.

\- J'entends de l'eau, tu es à Waterfall?

Je me concentrai et réussis à émettre un léger gémissement affirmatif.

\- est-ce que tu es près de Snowdin?

J'acquiesçai de nouveau.

\- ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Je raccrochai. J'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Je me sentis nauséeuse et je posai ma tête contre la roche froide. Je me forçais à faire le vide dans mon esprit, ne pensant plus à rien, j'étais à moitié entre le rêve et la réalité. Ce fut les bruits de pas de Sans qui me réveillèrent. Lorsque je le vis, je recommençai à trembler. Il m'aperçut alors et, lorsqu'il vit dans quel état j'étais, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui fis aussitôt une étreinte, incapable de me retenir de pleurer, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues pour tomber sur son chandail bleu. Sans me laissa faire et me rendit mon étreinte.

\- hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe mill'?

\- Sans… Je suis tellement désolé…

Sans m'éloigna un peu de lui afin de pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, son regard était celui d'un frère inquiet pour sa sœur.

\- Sans… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

Je lui racontai alors tout, je sais que cela allait lui faire mal, mais j'étais incapable de garder tout ça pour moi. Je lui dis que j'étais venu voir Chara et que je l'avais menacé pour qu'elle me dévoile son jeu, mais… mais les choses avaient mal tourné. Je m'arrêtai alors.

\- Et que… et que… et que… Herman est sortie de nulle part… et… et… et…

Je recommençai à pleurer. Sans pleura avec moi. Nous nous collions l'un à l'autre et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Sans se décolle et dit, en séchant ses larmes :

\- Papyrus est seul à la maison.

Nous nous levâmes donc et marchâmes jusqu'à chez nous. En arrivant mon petit frère m'accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras et en me soulevant légèrement du sol, je fis un sourire forcé.

\- SOEURETTE! JE COMMENÇAIS VRAIMENT À ME FAIRE DU SOUCI!

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Paps'.

Mais, alors que je disais ces mots, ma voix brisa et Papyrus le remarqua. Il me reposa et son regard passa du mien à celui de Sans, nous nous forcions tous les deux pour sourire, car ni moi ni lui n'avions l'énergie d'annoncer la nouvelle à notre petit frère. J'arrivais à peine à l'annoncer à moi-même alors à lui…

\- Sans, Milly, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je restai silencieuse, de même pour Sans. Durant une fraction de seconde, la pensée de ne rien lui dire me passa par la tête, mais c'était ridicule. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Papyrus attendit. Je pris une grande inspiration alors que ma voix tremblait.

\- Paps. Je… Il…

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues et Papyrus sembla inquiet, il s'agenouilla pour être plus à mon niveau et me regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air compatissant. Je détournai le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux avec ce que j'avais à lui dire. Sans arriva alors et s'approcha de moi et Papyrus.

\- c'est… maman…

Sans commença à pleurer à son tour. Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Papyrus et il demanda tremblant.

\- Elle est… Est-ce qu'elle est…?

Personne ne répondit et un silence qui semblait durer une éternité s'installa dans la maison. Papyrus se mit à pleurer et il nous serra dans ses bras, nous nous serrâmes les uns contre les autres. Assis dans l'entré, nous pleurâmes jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes nous restâmes alors là sans rien dire, faisant simplement notre deuil. Il fallut évidemment expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Papyrus, mais cette fois Sans m'aida, non pas que la douleur était moins grande seulement… je n'avais plus à l'affronté seul… Je sentis Sans sombrer dans le sommeil à côté de moi. Papyrus le remarqua aussi, il se leva alors et alla poser son grand frère dans son lit, car celui de Sans était trop en désordre pour pouvoir mettre quoi que ce soit dessus. Je l'accompagnai, Papyrus resta près de son frère et je fis de même. Je tombai éventuellement dans le sommeil à mon tour. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans le champ de fleur en face de moi la lumière se tenait droite. Je fus alors submergé par une colère noire. Je m'avançai vers la lumière et commenças à lui crier après.

\- Espèce de salle merde! Tout ça, c'est ta faute! Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à faire quelque chose, Herman serait toujours là!

Je voulus donner un coup à la lumière, mais mon poing passa à travers son visage comme si j'avais frappé dans de l'écume. Je criai de rage et recommença à frapper. La lumière ne bougea pas, et, bien que je sache que c'était inutile, je recommençais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sur le sol en pleurant. J'attendis ensuite les insultes ou les reproches de la lumière, mais cette dernière ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je l'entendis pleurer, elle cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux, mais je savais qu'elle pleurait. Ça m'était égal. Herman était… Elle était… Elle était morte…

\- Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais tellement terrifié de tout perde que… tout est ma faute… tout est ma faute...

Un silence pesa alors. Autour de moi les fleurs semblaient pâles et le ciel sombre. Je pleurai les yeux fermés couchés sur le sol. Je sentis alors quelque chose contre mon dos. Je l'écartai d'un geste de la main, mais cela recommença. Je levai ma tête et réalisai que c'était Papyrus, je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans ma chambre. Sans ronflait à côté de moi.

\- Milly, il y a des gardes à la porte.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Il y a des gardes à la porte.

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre, j'apercevais derrière la vitre de la porte des formes indistinctes et quelques jappements résonnèrent de l'autre coté. Papyrus me regarda inquiet et me dit :

\- Ils m'ont demandé si tu étais là et j'ai… j'ai dit que j'allais vérifiez…

Je voulus descendre les marches, mais un bras m'en empêcha, je me retournai et aperçu Sans qui regardais la porte d'un regard agressif.

\- ne réponds pas.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- ils sont là pour t'arrêter.

Je regardai Sans un moment sans comprendre et puis soudainement ça me frappa. Asriel avait dit que j'étais responsable de la mort d'Herman et la première chose que j'avais faite, c'était de m'enfuir, comme une voleuse! Ce que j'étais stupide!... Non, si j'étais resté personne ne m'aurait crue, après tout pour eux Chara était toujours inconsciente et donc elle n'aurait pas pu tuer mam… elle n'aurait pas pu tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais?

\- tu ne peux pas rester ici… sort par une des fenêtres de derrière, paps et moi allons retenir l'attention des gardes. passe par la forêt, ne prend pas le chemin principal et rends-toi à l'arbre près de l'école, on te rejoindra dès que possible, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête et retournai dans la chambre afin de sortir par la fenêtre. Papyrus me retient quelques secondes et me dit :

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, d'accord?

Sans se retourna également afin d'écouter la réponse. Je m'approchai des deux squelettes et leur fit rapidement un dernier câlin et dis :

\- Vous faites attention.

Sur ce, je partis, j'ouvris la fenêtre et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la chambre. Je fis traverser ma jambe de l'autre coté et l'accota contre la gouttière. J'entendis la porte d'entrée grincer et s'ouvrir. Je fis traverser le reste de mon corps et m'agrippai au rebord de la fenêtre. Je refermai délicatement la fenêtre et entama la descente de la gouttière. Évidemment, je finis par mettre mon pied sur une plaque de glace et je tombai dans la neige froide. Je me relevai aussitôt, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et je m'empressai d'enlever la neige qui me congelait la peau. Je me mis à marcher et, alors que la neige montait jusqu'à mes tibias, je me félicitai d'avoir enfilé des pantalons longs. Je marchai et je m'avançai difficilement dans la forêt tout en faisant attention à rester hors de vue, mais suffisamment près de la lisière afin de ne pas me perdre. Bien vite, je dus toutefois me résoudre à passer sur un chemin qui me bloquait la route jusqu'à la rivière. Je passa très rapidement et arriva près de l'eau, je poussai l'embarcation que j'utilisais d'ordinaire pour me rendre à l'école, mais juste avant que je puisse embarquer j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi.

\- C'est vrai?

Je me retournai et j'aperçus Undyne qui me regardait, elle portait son armure et semblait hésitante, ses yeux jaunes me fixaient intensément.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment tué Herman?

\- Undyne…

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tuée?

Je me mordis le bas des lèvres et répondis rongé par la culpabilité :

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée, mais… je… j'aurais dû… si j'avais agi autrement elle… elle serait toujours là. Et... et c'est... c'est ma faute. je... je suis tellement... tellement…

Ma voix se cassa. Undyne ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle sembla hésiter, un long moment, et puis elle souffla.

\- Part.

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

\- Undyne, je… je… je suis désolé…

Undyne sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais des bruits de pas la firent se retourner. Derrière elle, l'escouade canine de la garde royale se rapprochait.

\- Part!

Me répéta Undyne d'un ton sans réplique. Je sautai donc sur mon radeau et me donna un élan, derrière moi Undyne parlait avec les chiens. Je partis le long de la rivière, silencieuse écoutant les clapotis de l'eau frapper contre le bois. Le silence me sembla irréaliste et au fur et à mesure que le radeau glissait sur l'eau miroitante et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de Waterfall je sentis le désespoir m'inonder.

*PDV W.D GASTER*

Je posai mes schémas contre la table, et regardai les nombreux croquis sur lesquelles j'avais passé des heures à travailler. J'allais la ramener. J'allais la ramener. Je poussai avec rage tous les vieux plans concernant la barrière et sortis ceux sur les âmes. Je les étudiai minutieusement les un après les autres. Je devais continuer mes recherches sur les réinitialisations. J'allais la ramener, peut-importe le prix, peut importe la douleur, peut importe le destin. J'allais la sauver. Je travaillai et réfléchis pendant des heures et des heures. Sur le coin de mon bureau, la photo d'Herman me souriait. J'aurais dû me méfier. Tout était de sa faute, durant toutes ces années, **Milly!** … ARG! Je frappai du poing sur la table. Elle allait payer.

\- Dr G-Gaster?

Je me retournai vers Alphys, qui se tenait dans le coin de la porte, une expression de doute sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alphys?

Elle sembla hésitante et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alphys?

Répétais-je plus insistant. Elle sursauta et parla :

\- J-je v-viens j-juste d'apprendre la-la nouvelle… Et-et j-je voulais voir si-si… vous a-alliez bien…

Je soupirai.

\- Alphys. Va-t'en.

Alphys obéit tout de suite. Je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'y prêter attention. Je déroulai le plan de la machine #129GH20. J'avais arrêté ce projet à cause des dommages et des risques possibles, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, j'allai pirater le monde.

\- Ha… ha… ha… ha… haha…. Hahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[ERROR 404]

… BEWARE OF THE MAN WHO SPEAKS WITH HANDS

…

-PDV MILLY-

Je pris une grande inspiration, j'étais assis près de l'arbre. Près de moi, la rivière était calme et sombre. J'étais seule et inquiète. Des bruits de pas me firent me retourner. Je me cachai aussitôt derrière l'arbre, tremblante. Les pas se rapprochaient et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à garder ma respiration silencieuse, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. La silhouette passa près de moi et je m'empressai de sauter sur l'inconnu afin de le déstabiliser.

\- NNNNNYYYAAAAAAHHH!?

\- Papyrus?

\- S-SOEURETTE?!

\- Oh, pardon paps', j'ai cru que c'était la garde.

\- ÇA VA, MAIS NE RECOMMENCE PAS, D'ACCORD?

\- Oh, ça vas paps', ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire une crise cardiaque.

Sans venait de sortir de derrière Papyrus.

\- SANS!

\- Désolé Paps', mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… salut mill'…

\- Salut, Sans… Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Sans ne répondit pas.

\- Sans?

\- je… je n'ai pas encore pensé à cette partie là.

Magnifique.

\- ON POURRAIT ALLER VOIR LE ROI, JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL COMPRENDRAIT ET QU'IL TE PARDONNERAIT AUSSITÔT.

Je regardai Papyrus qui me renvoyait un regard sincère, je lui expliquai alors gentiment, mais rapidement que je ne croyais pas que c'était une bonne idée.

\- hum… écoute, tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec papyrus et je vais demander de l'aide à mon père. Dit Sans.

\- EXCELLENTE IDÉE FRÈRE. JE SUIS SÛR QUE PAPA SAURA QUOI FAIRE!

\- et puis je suis trop paresseux pour trouver un autre plan.

J'approuvai l'idée de Sans, on n'avait rien de mieux de toute manière. Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seule avec Papyrus.

\- Paps, est-ce que tu crois que tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse de Papyrus et bien que je doute que ce soit vrai… j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

\- NE T'EN FAIT PAS MILLY, JE SUIS SÛR QUE TOUT VA BIEN ALLER… ON A JUSTE À RESTER… DÉTERMINER.

Je rigolai, mais c'était un faux rire... toujours mieux qu'aucun rire, me dis-je à moi même. Soudainement, une autre voix résonna derrière moi.

\- Heh heh heh … elle était bonne mill'…

\- NHYE? SANS?

Je me retournai vers la voix pour apercevoir la fleur d'écho qui répétait les parole de Sans. Je la désignai du doigt afin que Papyrus comprenne.

\- ok, alors… qu'est-ce que dit le squelette quand le chien lui cours après?... os-secours!

Je ris à cette horrible blague alors que Papyrus criait :

\- NNNNNNNHHHHYYYYYYYEEEE! MÊME QUAND IL N'EST PAS LÀ IL TROUVE LE MOYEN DE ME CONTER SES HORRIBLES JOKES!

Je ris au plainte de Papyrus et sa me fit du bien, ce rire là était vrais. Papyrus du le remarquer, car il continua ses plaintes en insistant de plus en plus et en revenant sur certaine bêtise que Sans avait déjà fait auparavant. Je crois que ça lui faisait autant de bien à moi qu'à lui…

-PDV SANS-

je marchai d'un pas lent en direction du laboratoire. je soupirai, elle était morte… ma mère… je sentis une larme couler le long de mon crane et je l'essuyai du revers de ma manche, je ne devais pas penser à ça. pas maintenant. devant moi, les murs de fer du laboratoire se dressait telle une muraille. J'utilisai la sonnette et j'entendis un petit ''bzzzzzz'' sonore qui provenait de l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et je fis accueillie par Francis.

\- Heya.

\- Sans? Ça doit bien être la première fois que tu arrives à l'heure et même en avance!?

\- Ouais, ouais, est-ce que mon vieux est là?

\- Dr Gaster?... hum… oui je crois…

\- Super.

Je passai à côté de Francis qui me regardèrent surpris. Je descendis en prenant l'ascenseur et je m'avançai dans le corridor, après une série de tour, j'arrivai au ''bureau'' de mon père. Je cognai contre l'encadré de la porte qui était déjà ouverte.

\- Knock, Knock.

Gaster se retournas vers moi, il avait l'air fatigué et son regard luisait d'une lueur… peu rassurante.

\- Fils.

Se contenta-il de dire mon père d'une voix neutre et sans expression.

\- T'es supposé dire : Qui est là?

Gaster ne réagis pas, je m'approchai de mon père, il était plongé sur des dizaines de plan de toute sorte. parmi les différent gribouillis, je notai que certain mots revenaient souvent : réinitialisation, âme et la machine #129gh20. Je regardai les plans et plus je les regardais plus je commençai à m'inquiéter, ces projets avaient étés mis de coté depuis longtemps.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je vais la ramener, Sans.

Je restai silencieux, était-il sérieux?

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague?

Gaster se retournas vers moi et dit d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu crois que je blaguerais à propos de ça?

Je restais toujours silencieux. Gaster se pencha vers moi.

\- Sans. Tu es intelligent, même si tu es paresseux, tu pourrais m'aidé. Ensemble, on la ramènera.

Je restai muet.

\- Papa... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... C'est trop dangereux et puis… On n'est même pas sûr que ça va marcher… et tu sais parfaitement que pour créer une telle énergie il faudrait…

Gaster me coupa.

\- Ne veux-tu pas la revoir? Ne veux-tu pas revoir ta mère!?

\- Évidemment, mais… elle est morte…

Le regard de Gaster devient froid et tout à coup ce fut comme s'il avait cessé de me voire. Il se retourna alors sans dire un mot et je sentis un pincement au niveau de mon cœur.

\- Papaster…

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Écoute je crois que tu devrais…

\- Vas-t'en.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Vas-t'en, Sans.

…

\- Bon d'accord.

Gaster se retourna vers moi, l'air hésitant.

\- Puisque je ne peu pas t'empêcher de le faire, autant le faire avec toi.

\- C'est vrai?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Ouais. Après tout, je sais que tu vas te travailler jusqu'à l'os si tu reste tout seul.

L'expression sur le visage de mon changea légèrement pour devenir plus douce.

\- Merci, mon fils.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Je passai la journée à aider mon père et je dois avouer que ça aurait pus être bien si je n'étais pas en train de préparer le plan d'une machine qui risquait de détruire le monde. À la fin de la journée je quittai la salle, mon père resta assis sur sa chaise à roulette, penché sur des données et des plans… je me sentis triste… hé, ce n'était pas un grand changement. Sur le chemin du retour je m'arrêtai près de la distributrice et m'acheta un sac de Popato Chips pour la route.

\- S-Sans…?

Je me retournai pour tomber face à Alphys, on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça, mais il m'était déjà arrivé de parler avec elle et de tout les scientifiques du laboratoire elle était celle que je préférais.

\- Salut, Alphys. Quoi de neuf?

\- J-je voulais savoir… E-es-ce que… E-es-ce que tu es au courant p-pour M-Milly et… et…

\- Oui.

Alphys sembla se recroqueviller légèrement.

\- J-je suis v-vraiment d-désoler, mais… Q-qu'es-ce qui c'est v-vraiment passer?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- … Milly ne p-peu pas v-vraiment avoir tué…

Une idée me passa alors par la tête

\- Alphys, tu es une bonne amie de Milly, non?

Alphys hésita avant de répondre un léger « oui »

\- Et bien présentement Milly est dans une bien mauvaise position…

\- V-vraiment?

\- Écoute Alphys, elle aurait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher…

Alphys me regarda surprise.

\- E-et bien, j-j'ai un ami q-qui pourrait p-peut être l'héberger un m-moment…

-PDV MILLY-

La journée était sur le point de toucher à sa fin lorsque Sans reviens. Je me levai accompagné de Papyrus.

\- ALORS?

Sans fit non de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas Gaster qui va nous aider.

\- Alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait?

\- J'ai croisé Alphys et elle m'a proposé un endroit où tu devrais être en sécurité le temps que les choses se calment…

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, combien de temps allais-je devoir me cacher?

\- D'accord… Où est-ce que c'est?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Napstablook et de Mettaton.

\- Sérieusement? Ce n'est pas dangereux que Toriel passe par ici?

\- Si tu reste dans la maison tout devrait bien aller, et ce n'est que temporaire.

Je cognai à la porte de la maison bleue, la porte sembla s'ouvrir d'elle-même. L'intérieur de la maison était fait de bois et était assez petit, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et quelques meubles dont une télé, un frigidaire et un ordinateur. Au centre de la salle, deux forme fantomatique nous souhaitèrent la bienvenu, Mettaton était bien plus enthousiasme que Napstablook qui restait silencieux la plus part du temps. Sans et Papyrus finirent par partit, me laissant seul avec les deux fantômes. Ils étaient assez gentils. Bien vite, nous finassâmes tout les trois assis devant la télé en train de grignoter. Napstablook et Mettaton avait tout les deux un sandwich, alors que j'avais des chips au escargot. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je m'y attendais. Une fois le soir tombé, Je me rendis à la maison de Mettaton et ce dernier me prêta son lit.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute manière, les fantômes ne dorment pas. Alors fait comme chez toi, ma chère.

Me dit-il. Je m'étalai dans le lit qui était étonnamment confortable et je m'enroulai dans les couvertures pour ma première vraie nuit de sommeil dans un lit depuis la mort d'Herman. Je me réveillai dans le champ de fleur, mais la lumière n'était nulle part en vue. Je marchai donc parmi les fleurs, regardant le ciel étoiler qui me surplombait. Un vent souleva alors du pollen et un peu de poussière, seulement aux lieux que la poussière retombe sur la terre, elle resta comme suspendu au dessus du sol. Je remarquai alors que des visages se formaient aux milieux de cette poussière. Je vis Papyrus, sans et moi-même en train de faire un bonhomme de neige. Je reconnu ce moment, c'était la première fois que j'étais sortit avec les deux squelettes bien des années auparavant. La poussière retomba alors doucement et alla s'étendre sur certaines fleurs. Un nouveau coup de vent passa et lorsque je me retournai le phénomène était en train de se reproduire. Cette fois, c'était ma première bataille contre Undyne, j'arborais une expression heureuse alors qu'Undyne se battait contre moi, derrière Alphys regardais avec une expression d'admiration sur le visage, mais de nouveau se souvenir tomba en poussière. Il se passa alors un petit moment avant qu'un nouveau souffle passa. La silhouette de Gaster et d'Herman se dessina alors. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce moment. Je voyais les mâchoires des deux monstres bouger, mais aucun bruit ne sortait de leur bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Herman dit d'une voix suppliante :

\- Promet moi de protéger Milly, peut importe ce qui arrive…

\- Quand…

À peine avais-je commencé à parler que la poussière tomba d'un coup sec sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je me retournai derrière moi et aperçu la lumière qui semblait inquiète et crisper. Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais elle me devança.

\- Oublie-ça… Je… Tu ne devrais plus revenir ici… d'accord?

Sa voix semblait fatiguée et triste. Ma vision devient alors floue jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. Je clignai des yeux et me réveilla dans la maison de Mettaton. Le fantôme n'était pas là, mais il avait laissé un message au pied de mon lit.

« Bon matin, chérie.

Je suis partit travailler et je ne devrais pas être de retour avant 4h. Si tu as faim il y à des escargots congelés dans le frigidaire de mon cousin. Prend soin de toi.

\- Ton bien aimé, Mettaton 3 »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de mon cellulaire. 8h. Je soupirai, on dirait que j'allais être seule durant un bon moment. Je pensai à aller sur MonsterBook, mais je réalisai que lorsque l'on était recherché aller sur les réseaux sociaux n'était surement pas la bonne chose à faire. Je me couchai donc sur le sol et resta étendu comme un déchet. Mais au bout d'un moment je commençai de nouveau à m'endormir. Les journaux intimes de Mettaton qui était empilée sur le coté devinrent alors de plus en plus attirant, mais je résistai à l'envie. Vers 11h, je changeai discrètement de maison et commença à écouter un animé. Vers midi, j'ouvris le frigidaire et sortit les escargots congeler avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait ni four, ni micro-onde. Je les reposai donc à leur place et soupira, mon ventre commençait à protester au fur et à mesure que la faim me gagnait. Vers 13h, on cogna à la porte. Je me levai surpris et éteignis la télé. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, était-ce la garde royal? Je restai silencieuse, on cogna d nouveau et une voix s'éleva alors de derrière la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un?

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix. Je m'approchai de la porte et l'ouvrit, de l'autre coté Grillby me regardai et sembla rassurer de me voir. Il était habillé de manières chics et était désormais plus grand que moi. Je lui souris et il sembla me rendre la pareille. Je dû de nouveau résister à l'envie de l'accueillir avec une étreinte.

\- Grillby! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

\- Moi aussi Milly, j'étai vraiment inquiet… J'ai… J'ai crue que peut-être je ne te reverrais plus jamais…

Je me sentis légèrement coupable de ne pas l'avoir appelé pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Il y eu un petit silence avant que mon ami d'enfance n'en pouvant plus de retenir ses questions me demanda :

\- Qu'es- ce qui c'est passer, Milly?

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie d'en reparler, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Grillby dans le noir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Dis-je en l'invitant à rentrer, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Je m'accotai contre le mur alors que Grillby me regardait attendant des explications que je lui fournis. Je lui expliquai en tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête, retirant leur sens aux mots qui sortaient de ma bouche car sinon des flashes de ce qui c'était produit me revenait en tête et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer. Une fois finit, Grillby qui était resté silencieux tout le long de mon histoire semblait triste. Je rajoutai, parce que j'avais besoin d'entendre la réponse peu importe si elle était vrai où non :

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je suis responsable pour ça mort?

Grillby réagis aussitôt.

\- Milly…Bien sûr que non.

Il vient s'assoir près de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux en rajoutant :

\- Milly, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

J'essuyai une larme qui commençait à couler dans le coin de mon œil.

\- Merci Grillby…

\- Hey, les amis c'est fait pour ça, non?

Je lui souris de nouveau. Je sentis alors mon ventre gargouiller et mon regard passa du frigidaire où se trouvait mon plat congeler et de la tête de feu à Grillby, je me retiens maladroitement de rire lorsque je demandai suppliante :

\- En fait, j'aurais un dernier service à te demander…

* * *

Tada! J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt! (P.S. désoler pour les feelings!)


	9. Funérailles

Chapitre 9! Yey! Je n'arrête pas d'écrire et je suis super heureuse que vous apprécier l'histoire, _bone_ lecture!

* * *

ÉPISODE 9: Funérailles.

-PDV SANS-

la journée était magnifique, les fleurs était splendide et les oiseaux chantaient, la température était agréable comme toujours et dans les rues des villes les enfants jouaient et se chamaillaient. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et l'atmosphère était lourde. je me tenais immobile et à côté de moi mon frère se tenait droit, des larmes coulait sur son crâne et allaient s'écrouler sur le sol. il y avait également quelques membres de la garde royal dont undyne. Cette place était l'endroit préférer de ma mère, elle m'avait souvent amené ici avec paps lorsque que nous étions plus jeune, elle me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette endroit. Je serrai l'urne de ma mère contre moi. Au milieu du champ, des dizaines de rose avait été déposé et emplissait la place de leur parfum. je commençai à pleurer à mon tour alors que je repensais au moment que j'avais passé avec ma mère. c'était vraiment injuste… j'eu alors une pensé haineuse à l'égare de Chara, mais je me repris. ce n'est pas ce que maman voudrait… elle est déjà mourante de toute manière… Papyrus et moi vidèrent alors l'urne et la poussière grise se dispersa dans le vent et sembla s'envoler vers le ciel. milly et gaster aurait dû être là. ce n'était pas juste. quelques monstres dirent quelques paroles puis après quelques minutes, les gens commencèrent à se disperser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que moi et papyrus. je sentit alors le besoin de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, alors je parla.

\- hey, j'imagine que tu ne t'imaginais pas finir ainsi?... moi non plus… milly aurait voulu être ici, je te le jure, mais… je suis sûr que tu comprends… et puis papa… enfin… il t'aime beaucoup…

je restai silencieux, des larmes coulait le long de mon crâne et je les laissa couler. je sentit la main de paps' se poser sur mon épaule.

\- ON T'AIMAIT TOUS BEAUCOUP MAMAN ET… NE T'EN FAIT PAS… ON VA ÊTRE CORRECT… ON TROUVERA UN MOYEN DE TOUT REMETTRE DANS L'ORDRE… JE T'AIME MAMAN…

\- je t'aime maman.

-PDV ASRIEL-

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et ouvris la petite lampe afin d'éclairer la salle sombre. Je m'approchai du lit de ma sœur.

\- Chara… je t'ai apporté de la tarte.

Chara ne réagis pas, je posai ma main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement, je m'arrêtai aussitôt, son corps était étrange.

\- C-Chara?

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je retira les couvertures et j'aperçu le corps pâle de Chara qui était dans son pyjamas, près de son torse, un cœur rouge flottait et dégageait un chaleur réconfortante. Je compris que c'était son âme. Je cru alors entendre la voix de Chara provenir du cœur, mais c'était comme si plusieurs écho s'entrechoquait les un aux autre et je ne réussis qu'à comprendre quelques mots, dont mon nom. J'approchai lentement ma main de l'âme et juste au moment où je touchai la surface rouge un éclair de la même couleur me happa la main. Je sentis l'électricité me passer dans tout le corps, un mal de tête incroyable s'empara de moi et je m'écroulai sur le sol en criant. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté là, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux nous étions seul. **Nous avions fusionné, et notre nouveau corps nous semblait étrange.** Nous ramassâmes le corps de Chara et nous sortîmes de la chambre qui nous semblait beaucoup plus petite. **Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas sûr vers la barrière.** La lumière blanche de la barrière nous enveloppa et nous ressentîmes une étrange sensation de picotement et de chaleur alors que nous sortions du mont Ebott. Un magnifique paysage nous attendait de l'autre coté, à droite il y avait un village et à gauche d'autres montagne, alors qu'au centre une énorme boule de feu réchauffait notre fourrure. **C'était le soleil.** La brise fraiche soufflait sur notre visage et faisait danser notre toge mauve. **Mais, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici, le futur des humains et des monstres dépendait de nous.** Nous commençâmes à descendre la montagne et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le village, autour de nous la végétation semblait nous regarder surpris. **Nous aperçûmes un champ de fleur dorée.** Nous déposâmes le corps de Chara aux milieux des fleurs et je pris un moment pour regarder le petit corps froid qui était autrefois celui de mon ami. **Nous sentîmes alors quelque chose de dure heurter notre tête.** Lorsque nous nous retournâmes nous aperçûmes plusieurs humains qui nous jetait des pierres, nous accusant d'avoir tué l'enfant, un homme en particulier sortit un fusil de chasse et nous visa. **Nous nous retournions vers les humains et nous les réduisîmes tous en poussière… quoi? Nous n'avons pas fait ça?** Nous restâmes silencieux, sans bougé, encaissant les coups les un après les autres. **Asriel! Réagis! Ils vont nous tuer!** Nous commençâmes à trembler, non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peu pas, je ne peu pas, je ne peu pas, je suis désoler Chara je ne peu pas… **… C'est okay Asriel, ce n'est pas ta faute, rentrons à la maison** … désoler… **Ce n'est pas grave… rentrons…** Nous reprîmes le petit corps de Chara. Derrière nous, les humains continuaient à nous lancer des choses, je sentis du sang couler de certaine de mes blessures. **Une fois rendu au dessus de la barrière, un bruit sourd résonna partout autour de nous et fis s'envoler quelques oiseaux aux loin.** Nous baissâmes la tête et nous aperçûmes du sang couler d'une blessure qui nous traversait de pars en pars. **L'homme au fusil de chasse avait tiré**. Nous tombâmes de nouveau dans le mont Ebott et nous sentîmes notre corps tomber dans les abysses. **Lorsque nous atterrîmes violemment sur le sol notre corps collapsa.** Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le petit corps de Chara et quelque fleur qui était resté dans ses cheveux.

-PDV MILLY-

J'allumai la télé pour regarder les nouvelles, 2 jours avaient passé depuis le moment où Grillby était venu me rendre visite. Depuis, Papyrus et Sans était passé me voir, mais il n'y avait pas eu grand changement et les journées passait incroyablement lentement, mais si je voyais le bon coté des choses ça me laissait tout le temps nécessaire pour essayer de trouver une solution à mon problème et à aiguisait ma patience, même si je passais la plus grande partie de mes journée à dormir. Je n'avais pas revu lumière non plus et, bien que je lui tienne toujours rigueur, elle aurait peut-être pus m'aidé à trouvé une solution pour me permettre de rentré chez moi. Une annonce spéciale passa alors à la télé et le monstre qui ressemblait à une sorte de dragon vert parla d'une voix claire :

\- Et maintenant une nouvelle qui chamboulera à jamais tout l'Underground, hier, Chara, l'humaine qui avait été adopté par le couple Royal a succombé. Après une longue période où elle avait été attaqué par une maladie inconnu, la maladie fini par l'emporter sur l'enfant. Asriel aurait alors absorbé l'âme de sa sœur adoptive et aurait franchi la barrière avant de revenir quelques heures plus tard pour mourir des blessures qu'il aurait ressue à la surface. Oui, aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil. Le roi aimerait désormais nous transmettre un message d'espoir.

Des images d'Asgore qui se tenait sur un podium remplaças alors le dragon vert, à ses coté Toriel, Undyne et… Gaster! Chacun d'eux abordait une expression différente, Asgore semblait sûr de lui, mais je me doutais bien qu'au fond il était brisé par la perte de ses deux enfants. Toriel baissait la tête et semblait déprimer. Undyne restait droite et affichait un air sérieux et déterminer, alors que Gaster resta complètement neutre, son visage semblait dénué d'expression. Je me sentis mal pour lui, il avait dû subir le martyre en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de maman… La voix grave du roi détourna mon attention.

\- Monstres de l'Underground, moi, Asgore Dreemurr a pris une décision. Depuis bien trop longtemps notre peuple à été emprisonner sous la terre. Depuis bien trop longtemps nous nous terrons. Aujourd'hui, nous fessons le premier pas vers la rédemption. Aujourd'hui nous commençons finalement à apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. À partir de ce jour, tout humain trouvé dans les Underground devras remettre son âme afin que nous puissions briser cette barrière qui nous empêche d'avoir accès à la liberté.

Des réactions fusèrent de tout part, Toriel releva la tête surprise et regarda son mari avec un air de dégoût. Undyne sembla s'étouffer, mais s'empressa de le cacher et je cru, pendant une seconde voir un semblant de sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Gaster, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et je n'en étais pas sûre. Quand à moi, bien que je m'attendais à une réaction de ce genre, je fus abasourdi. Asgore continua en donnant différentes instructions.

\- Les prochaines lois seront maintenant en vigueur : Les ruines devront être surveillées 24 heures sur 24, pour attendre ce but nous utiliseront des caméras. Les recherches des scientifiques devront désormais être concentrées sur la recherche des âmes ou tout autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile pour en collecter plus. La Garde Royal sera de charge de…

Je me sentis légèrement nauséeuse et je me couchai contre le sol. C'était fini. Peu importe si je prouvais mon innocence, désormais, peut importe ce que je ferais, on me courrait après pour tenter de m'arracher mon âme. Des larmes me coulèrent sur les joues et je les essuyai rageusement, je n'allais pas pleurer. Ça ne m'avancerais à rien et puis j'avais l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça c'est dernier temps. J'allais trouver une solution… il devait en avoir une… après tout… UnderTale est un jeu de merci, non?

-PDV TORIEL-

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il avait dit. Comment pouvais-t-il condamner des humains à la mort alors que Chara en était une elle-même!? Après son discours, je m'empressai d'aller le voir et de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais il ne semblait rien n'entendre. La seule pensée d'un être comme lui sembla alors me soulever le cœur et me donner la nausée. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Peut importe à qu'elle point j'aimais mon mari… ce qu'il envisageait de faire… ce n'était pas lui. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face. Je pleurai beaucoup cette journée, ainsi que la suivante, mais il refusait de m'écouter et… je ne pouvais pas supporter de vivre avec un monstre comme lui. Nous venions de perdre nos deux enfants! Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose comme ça après Chara! Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Une fois la nuit tomber, je descendis au sous sol et m'arrêta près du cercueil de Chara… mon enfant… Je sentis des larmes coulées le long de ma fourrure et tomber sur le sol de ciment. J'ouvris le coffin et sortit le petit corps de ma fille. Elle était si petite et si froide.

\- Je t'amène avec moi, jeune enfant. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

Je quittai alors le château et marcha encore et encore. Mon cœur était déchiré, mais j'étais décidé et je savais au fond de moi que c'était la seule solution. Je traversai Waterfall et Snowdin, la nuit était paisible et il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, je marchai tranquillement derrière moi mes trace de pas s'effaçaient lentement. J'arrivai à une grand porte mauve qui marquait l'entré des ruines, c'est par là que Milly et Chara était tombé et c'est par là que les prochains humains tomberons et servirons de clé pour brisé la barrière. Je sus instinctivement ce qui me restait à faire. Je passai l'entrée de la porte, les ruines étaient fraiche, mais moins froide que Snowdin, le sol de pierre semblait avoir été lissé. Une atmosphère agréable flottait dans l'aire. Je refermai la porte et la scella. Je continuai mon chemin, et fini par trouvé ce que je cherchais; la grotte était circulaire et plus terreuses que le reste des ruines, au dessus s'élevait un immense tunnel, au sommet sortait une lumière rassurante qui éclairait le centre de la pièce, de la poussière flottait tranquillement dans la pièce. On aurait dit que cet endroit était magique. Une atmosphère agréable y flottait, comme si cette grotte avait été figée dans le temps. Je déposai délicatement le corps frêle de Chara contre une pierre, son visage pâle semblait être en paix, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me souriait. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et des larmes coulèrent doucement de sur mes joue. Je repensai à toute les fois ou Asriel et Chara jouaient ensemble, ils étaient tout les deux des enfants si gentils. Si pures. C'était injuste! Pourquoi? Je m'écroulai de nouveau sur le sol. Mes enfants… Je suis tellement désoler. Je suis tellement… tellement… désoler. Quelques jours plus tard, des fleurs jaunes commencèrent à pousser sur la tombe de Chara, et la recouvrir entièrement comme si les fleurs auraient voulu protéger l'enfant. C'était les mêmes fleurs qu'elle ne cessait de dessiner et qui auparavant recouvrait les murs de sa chambre. Je souris en imaginant Chara et Asriel entourer de fleurs, jouant ensemble, volant à travers les étoiles main dans la main. Je quittai nostalgiquement la pièce, laissant derrière moi une pointe de tarte.

-PDV MILLY-

Quelques heures après le message du roi, touts les monstres qui étaient au courant de ma présence avait accourue chez Napstablook. Grillby, Mettaton et Napstablook n'était que passer voir rapidement si j'allais toujours bien et m'avais demandé de faire attention à moi, mais Papyrus était resté, il avait laissé tomber ses entrainement régulier avec Undyne pour venir me voir.

\- NE T'EN FAIT PAS SOEURETTE, JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE VOLER TON ÂME!

\- Papyrus?

\- OUI, MILLY?

\- Tu n'as pas à rester ici, tu sais.

\- QU'ES-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE?

\- Et bien, je sais à qu'elle point tu aime t'entrainer et je t'assure que je me porte à merveille, après tout personne ne sais que je suis ici, enfin presque personne…

\- MILLY, JE SUIS SURPRIS DE T'ENTENDRE DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE.

Je me retournai vers mon frère.

\- ENFIN, ÉVIDEMMENT QUE J'AIME M'ENTRAINER, MAIS J'AIME ENCORE PLUS MA SŒUR ET C'EST MON DEVOIR D'ÊTRE AU PRÈS DE TOI DURANT CES PÉRIODES TROUBLES.

Je souris et serra Papyrus dans mes bras.

\- Merci, paps, y en à pas deux comme toi.

Papyrus me rendit la pareille et me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- ÉVIDEMMENT, APRÈS TOUT, JE SUIS LE GRAND PAPYRUS! NHYEHEHEHEHE!

Le regard de papyrus sembla alors glisser vers la porte d'un air inquiet. Je demandai alors :

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y à papy?

\- NHYE… JE ME DEMANDAIS JUSTE OÙ ÉTAIT SANS… IL EST SOUVENT ABSENT CES DERNIER TEMPS ET IL NE VEUT PAS ME DIRE OÙ IL VA… AUSSI… PAPA N'EST TOUJOURS PAS REVENU À LA MAISON, SANS M'A DIT QU'IL ALLAIT BIEN ET QU'IL ALLAIT REVENIR DÈS QU'IL LE POUVAIT, MAIS…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien et puis… Sans est probablement chez grillby's.

\- ET BIEN SI C'EST LE CAS J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA N'EN DEVIENDRA PAS UNE HABITUDE, CETTE ENDROIT NE SERT QUE DE LA NOURRITURE MALSAINE!

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, papyrus et moi avions commencer une feuille de Junior Jumble, mais ce que Papyrus m'avait dit s'emblait m'embrouiller l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que Sans pouvait bien faire?

-PDV SANS-

J'arrivai au labo de mon père, l'annonce du roi m'avait franchement déranger. Je soupirai, mais j'imagine qu'au fond cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

\- Sans, Je t'attendais.

Je levai la tête, Gaster tenais dans ses mains une fiole contenant une sorte de liquide bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un élément que J'ai réussi à extraire d'un des échantillons que j'avais prélevés sur l'humaine, l'élément Anima.

Je tiquai sur le fait qu'il avait évité de dire le nom de Milly, mais je ne fis pas de remarque à se sujet, à la place je pris la fiole et demanda curieux :

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait exactement?

\- En trop grande quantité, c'est mortel, mais en petite dose et mélanger avec d'autre composant, ce sérum pourrait donner la même force à un monstre que celui d'un humain.

Je regardai alors la fiole d'un autre œil, où plutôt d'une autre orbite. La substance bleue qui luisait légèrement à l'intérieur semblait visqueuse un peu comme de la gelée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte en faire?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gaster.

\- Tu as entendu l'annonce du roi, non?

\- J'en ai entendu un mot ou deux.

Gaster se retourna vers ses croquis.

\- Lorsque nous trouverons ses humains il faudra bien qu'on l'attrape et il faudra par conséquent être capable de les affronté.

\- Alors tu prévoies de donner cette « Ani-machin » à la garde royal?

Gaster se leva et alla accrocher ses croquis sur un mur couvert de plan de toute sorte.

\- Non, je n'en aurais jamais assez pour alimenter la garde royal au complet. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi en extraire cette quantité. Non, il n'y aura qu'un monstre qui pourra posséder se pouvoir… J'avais d'abord pensé en donner à Undyne, mais elle à refuser, prétendant qu'elle préférait prendre le chemin de l'entrainement. De tout manière je ne lui fais pas confiance et je sais que c'est réciproque.

\- Et Asgore?

Gaster répondit du tac au tac, son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif.

\- Je ne peu prévoir avec exactitude qu'elle effet aura l'anima et si quelque chose tournais mal l'underground aurait alors perdu toute trace de famille royale… Ce serais probablement cette fille poisson qui prendrait ça place et je peu alors dire adieux à mes recherches.

\- Et Toriel?

\- Toriel c'est enfuie.

\- Oh… alors sur qui vas-tu tester ton projet?

Gaster se retourna vers moi et cela me prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il insinuait.

\- M-moi? Sérieusement?

\- Sans. Tu pourrais devenir surpuissant et venger ta mère. De plus tu es intelligent et je suis sûr que tu peux encaisser une tel responsabilité, je sais également que tu me seras loyal… mon fils… tu es mon dernière espoir…

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. C'était quelque chose de gros, Gaster ajouta alors :

\- S'il te plait, Sans… fait le pour moi.

Je soupirai avant de répondre d'un ton naturel.

\- Je ne peu rien te refuser, Gasty, et puis je ne peu pas te laisser tout seul pour que tu te travail jusqu'à l'os.

Gaster me regarda platoniquement.

\- Quoi, c'était un bone* blague!

\- On va commencer l'injection.

Gaster quitta la pièce et nous marchâmes le long de plusieurs corridors avant de finalement arriver à une salle où trois planches de métal était alignées. Gaster en pris une et la glissa dans la pièce d'à côté qui était une salle avec une seule entrée et quelques écrans éteints, la pièce me faisais penser à une sorte de cabinet de médecin ou de dentiste. Je m'assis sur la planche de métal alors que Gaster me brancha à différente machine. Il déposa ensuite sa main sur mon front et me força à me coucher.

\- Reste calme.

\- j'ai l'habitude de garder mon sang froid. he he he he...

Gaster ne prêta pas attention à ma blague et se contenta de prendre une seringue et de la remplir d'Anima. Le liquide bleu me donna soudainement la chair de poule, du sang. Voilà à quoi cela me faisait penser, du sang chaud, poisseux et d'un bleu pétant. Je chassai ses pensé de mon esprit. Gaster s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit si faiblement que je ne fus jamais sûr qu'il l'ait belle et bien dit.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils.

Et puis il fit entré magiquement le sérum dans mes os, je sentis d'abord un léger froid et puis la sensation sembla disparaître peu à peu, Gaster me regarda intrigué, il se retourna un moment vers les machines qui affichait désormais des informations sur mon état avant de se retourné de nouveau vers moi.

\- Alors?

\- Et bien je p… wow…

Je fus alors surpris par une subite nausée, suivie d'une chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. J'entendis les machines de la pièce émettre des sons de toute sorte. Je sentis bientôt une douleur dans mon orbite gauche. Je posai ma main contre et je sentis un liquide couler de mon orbite. Je regardai Gaster inquiet alors que des taches noires commençaient à brouiller ma vision du coté gauche. Un liquide bleu tachait désormais ma main. Je me retournai vers Gaster et je tentai de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et je tombai dans les pommes. Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais toujours à la même place, mais Alphys et Gaster était penché au dessus de moi et me regardais inquiet. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, même si un léger picotement persistait.

\- S-Sans… E-es-ce que ça va? Demanda Alphys.

Je passai ma main sur mon orbite gauche, tout me semblait normal. Je demandai alors à Gaster :

\- Est-ce que c'était ce qui était sensé se passer?

\- Oui et non… la réaction à été plus intense que ce que je m'attendais et ton corps à failli rejeter le sérum, mais il à fini par l'absorbé…

\- Je ne me sens pas vraiment différent…

\- C'est normal… il faudra attendre la cinquième dose avant que l'anima t'affecte réellement.

\- Il va falloir que je reçoive d'autre dose!?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les prochaine ne devrait pas être aussi douloureuse que la première.

Je me levai et m'étira légèrement, le picotement partit alors.

\- T-tu devrais prendre une j-journée de repos, Sans.

\- Oui, rentre à la maison et repose toi, je t'appellerais lorsque j'aurais de nouveau besoin de toi.

Gaster me tendit un petit bout de papier.

\- Tien, je ne travaillerais plus au Laboratoire désormais, alors si tu as besoin de moi je serais là-bas.

Puis Gaster se retourna vers ses plans et il ne me prêta plus la moindre attention. Je remarquai qu'Alphys regardais Gaster d'un air inquiet, mais c'était probablement seulement parce que c'était Alphys et l'inquiétude était malheureusement un de ses points forts. Je partis du laboratoire et rentra chez moi, j'allai ensuite m'endormir sur mon lit et ce ne fut que là que je dépliai le petit papier. Étrange, le nouveau Labo était à l'intérieur du Core… La machine que mon père avait construite bien des années avant que Milly ne tombe dans les souterrains, je crois que Papyrus venait à peine de naître à l'époque. He… Si je me souviens bien c'est grâce à cette machine qu'il était devenu le scientifique royal.

-PDV ALPHYS-

Je rentrai chez moi en prenant mon temps. Qu'es-ce qui avait pris à Gaster d'injecter quelque chose d'aussi instable et sur quoi on ne connaît presque rien à son propre fils?! Sérieusement, si quelque chose avait mal tournée je ne sais pas comment il aurait pus continué à avancer… Mon cellulaire sonna soudainement et la musique thème de Mew Mew kissy Cutty résonna. Je m'empressai de répondre.

\- A-Allo?

\- Salut Alphys, c'est Undyne.

Je me sentis rougir.

\- U-Undyne, c-comment v-vas-tu?

\- Ça vas, Ça vas, c'était pour te dire, j'étais en train de cherche une épée dans les déchets et puis je suis tombé sur un épisode bonus de Mew Mew, alors je me demandais si tu voudrais venir l'écouter avec moi.

Je sentis mon cœur doubler de vitesse et j'eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Allez chez Undyne pour écouter un nouvel épisode de Mew Mew Kissy Cutty! OH MON DINOSAURE! Qu'est-ce que j'allais porter? Je ne pouvais pas venir trop chic, mais pas question de venir en sarreau non plus. Était sensé apporter d'autre anime ou pas? Et puis je n'avais toujours pas mangé, allais-je avoir l'air stupide si je l'invitais à manger quelque part? Non, non, jamais je ne pourrais l'inviter à manger. Oh, mais se serait tellement romantique! Elle me regarderait droit dans les yeux en souriant et alors là je…

\- Alphys? T'es toujours là?

\- OUI! O-oui, je... j'arrive!

Et puis je raccrochai aussitôt, mes doigts tremblaient et j'eu l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler sur le sol. Je couru jusqu'à chez moi et enfila un chandail mauve et un jean, je me pris également un sac de chip que je mangeai en chemin. Je marchai alors jusqu'à la maison d'Undyne et une fois rendu devant sa porte j'eu une envie soudaine de m'enfuir à toute jambe. Je levai ma main, mais ne frappa pas à la porte. Je restai figée ainsi un bon moment. J'avais l'horrible impression d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose et que j'allais faire tout foiré.

\- Hey! Tu rentre ou pas, le Dino?!

Je me retournai et aperçu un mannequin qui me regardais avec un regard interrogateur. NON! Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. Je pris une grande inspiration et frappa doucement à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit alors rapidement, derrière Undyne m'accueillie avec un grand sourire. Elle était vêtue assez simplement et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval.

\- S-salut…

\- Hey, Alphys! Tu as fait vite. Je voulais préparer le repas, mais... tu es là alors je peu commander quelque chose, à moins, bien sur, que tu veuille cuisiner avec moi. T'en penses quoi?

Je me sentis rougir alors que je répondis :

\- O-ont p-pourrais c-cuisiner, mai-mais je t'avertis, je ne s-suis v-vraiment pas doué… Je ne m-mange que des nouille congeler n-normalement, alors…

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je remarquai le regard intense que me jetait Undyne. Je commençai alors à bégayer un tas de mot qui ne faisait pas vraiment de sens lorsqu'Undyne dit d'une voix sérieuse :

\- LET'S COOK.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait, Undyne me demanda de m'occuper de la sauce et m'encouragea comme si j'étais en train de faire la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie. J'y pris beaucoup de plaisir et je me sentis heureuse et apprécier, je ne me souvenais pas m'être déjà sentit ainsi…

\- ALLEZ ÉCRASE MOI CES TOMATES!

Je frappai de toutes mes forces et le jus de tomate éclaboussa mon visage et celui d'Undyne. Je voulu immédiatement m'excuser, Undyne rit et ramassa une des tomates et me la jeta au visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

\- Allez Alphys! Montre moi ce que ta!

Je ramassai une tomate et la lança à Undyne, évidement je la manquai, mais je ris tout de même. Bien vite la maison devient un véritable champ de bataille où volait différent légume et aliment. Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard, lorsque les étagèrent et le frigidaire était complètement vide que nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous nous couchâmes en plein milieu du plancher et nous laissâmes notre rire se calmer lentement. Undyne bougea légèrement et je sentis sa main fleurer la mienne. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je sentis mon cœur tripler de vitesse, oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Je tremblais tellement que j'eu l'impression que j'étais en train de vibrer sur le sol.

\- Mew-Mew Kissy Cutty! Such a mystery! Don't give up already and got yourself a Kissy Cutty!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Je glissai ma main dans ma poche et en sortit mon cellulaire avec la ferme intention de le fermer, mais lorsque je vis pourquoi il sonnait je figeai.

\- Oh my…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alphys?

Je me retournai inquiète vers Undyne.

\- Un… Un humain est tombé…

* * *

OUH! Le suspense de fou! X)

merci d'avoir lu, la suite bientôt!


	10. Bravoure

Chapitre 10! Beaucoup de PDV différent, je sais, mais je trouve que le résultat final est plutôt bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez et _bone_ lecture!

* * *

Episode 10 : Bravoure

-PDV BRAVOURE-

Je regardai la lentille de la caméra. Qui avait bien pu mettre une caméra dans un buisson? Je détournai mon attention de cette dernière, peut importait. Autour de moi, la neige recouvrait ce qui semblait être une forêt, mais il n'en avait pas assez pour m'empêcher d'avancer librement. Je mis un pas devant l'autre sans aucune hésitation. C'était vraiment un endroit étrange où j'étais tombé, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des forêts souterraines. Je m'arrêtai pour ramasser un peu de neige, le froid était tolérable et je sentis la neige se transformer lentement en eau dans ma main pour tomber ensuite en goute sur le sol. Je repensai à Madame Toriel. Elle m'avait fait une de ses peurs lorsque je l'avais vue pour la première fois, mais je ne me suis pas enfuie. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et au final elle était très gentille. Je souris en repensant à la tarte cannelle-caramel qu'elle m'avait cuisiné. Mais j'avais dû finir par partir, il n'était pas questions que je reste toute ma vie dans une grotte, je voulais définitivement retourner chez moi. Alors j'étais partit, je voyais bien que cela inquiétait Madame Toriel, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour m'empêchez de sortir, elle m'avait seulement demandé de faire attention à moi et elle m'avait donné un bonbon avant de me faire un câlin. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, je sais me débrouiller, chez moi je n'avais même pas peur de descendre au sous-sol tout seul et puis je n'avais pas eu peur de monter le mont Ebbot lorsque mes amis m'avait défié de le faire et lorsque je suis tombé… bon j'ai eu un peu peur, mais je n'ai jamais pleuré, j'ai avancé tout seul comme un grand jusqu'à ce que Madame Toriel me trouve. J'entendis alors un bruit devant moi qui me sortis de mes pensés, je me cachai aussitôt derrière un arbre. Je pris mes gants de boxer qui était entouré autour de mon cou et les enfila. J'entendis des pas dans la neige qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, je restai complètement immobile. Un squelette qui devait au moins mesurer le double de ma taille, passa sans me remarquer, il murmurait un air de musique et semblait particulièrement heureux. Je le laissai passer sans rien dire, Madame Toriel m'avait prévenu de faire attention et je n'étais pas stupide au point de me jeter sur le premier monstre que je voyais. Je me retournai vers le chemin et je constatai qu'il semblait continué durant un long moment. Je me retournai alors vers le squelette, il était désormais dos à moi. En un bon je sortis de ma cachette et je m'écriai :

\- HEY! C'est par où pour sortir d'ici!?

\- Nhye?

Le squelette se retourna dans ma direction, je rapprochai mes gant de boxe de moi et je me tien prêt à toute éventualité. Le squelette sembla d'abord hésitant il me demanda alors :

\- ES-TU UN HUMAIN?

\- Euh… non?

Le squelette me dévisagea sceptiquement pendant un certain temps et je cru bien que j'allais devoir répondre à d'autre question, mais il se contenta de dire d'une voix enjoué :

\- OH, TRÈS BIEN DANS CE CAS, POUR SORTIR DE SNOWDIN C'EST TRÈS SIMPLE, TU N'AS QU'À CONTINUÉ TOUT DROIT ET APRÈ LE VILLAGE TU CONTINU TOUT DROIT ET TU POURRAS QUITTER SNOWDIN POUR TE RENDRE À WATERFALL. J'Y VAIS PRESQUE TOUT LES JOURS POUR DEMANDER À UNDYNE DE ME LAISSER ÊTRE DANS LA GARDE ROYAL, MÊME SI JUSQU'À MAINTENANT JE N'AI PAS EU GRAND RÉSULTAT.

\- Non, je ne veux pas sortir de Snowdin, (peu importe ce que c'est) je veux sortir de l'Underground!

\- ET BIEN… JE NE SAIS PAS EXACTEMENT, MAIS JE SAIS QU'IL FAUT QUE TU PASSES PAR WATERFALL PUIS HOTLAND ET QUE TU TROUVES UN MOYEN DE DÉTRUIRE LA BARRIÈRE ET ENSUITE TU N'AS QU'À PARTIR.

Je me calmai et remercia le squelette, heureux de ma rencontre. Je fis alors demi-tour, mais le squelette me demanda alors :

\- ATTEND, C'EST UN LONG VOYAGE JUSQU'À HOTLAND! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, À DÉCIDER QU'IL ALLAIT TE GUIDER JUSQUE CHEZ UNDYNE, UNE FOIS RENDU LÀ BAS ON LUI DEMANDERA DES INSTRUCTIONS POUR QUE TU PUISSES SORTIR DE L'UNDERGROUND, D'ACCORD?

\- Ouais, merci M. Papyrus.

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE QUOI, PAR CONTRE IL FAUDRAIT QUE J'APPELLE MON FRÈRE, SINON IL RISQUE DE S'INQUIÉTER.

\- Aucun problèmes, il n'y à rien qui presse.

Le squelette sortit un téléphone de son foulard rouge et composa un numéraux, il attendit, j'entendais le bruit d'une sonnerie provenir du téléphone et au bout d'un moment Papyrus raccrocha.

\- NHYE! SANS, FAINÉANT! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU AS ENCORE OUBLIÉ DE RECHARGER TON TÉLÉPHONE!

\- Il ne répond pas?

\- NON!

Papyrus soupira avant de continuer.

\- IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE PASSE À LA MAISON POUR LUI ÉCRIRE UN MOT À LA MAIN. DE TOUTE FAÇON C'EST SUR LE CHEMIN.

Papyrus commença à avancer vers ce qui devait être la direction de sa maison, mais il faisait de grand enjambé et je dus avancer deux fois plus vite, de plus, de la neige était rentré dans mes bottes et avait fondu mouillant mes chaussettes et refroidissant mes pieds. Au bout d'un moment Papyrus le remarqua, il se retourna alors vers moi et dit :

\- ENFANT, TU AS L'AIR CONGELER.

\- Non, non, ça va.

Il me leva alors d'un seul geste et, sans même me demander la permission, il me déposa sur ses épaules.

\- VOILA! C'EST MIEUX?

\- Euh, j'imagine...

\- PARFAIT! IL NE FAUDRAIT PAS QUE TU ATTRAPES UN FROID! APRÈS TOUT TU N'AS PA S LA CHANCE D'ÊTRE UN SQUELETTE COMME MOI, PETIT MONSTRE! NHYEHEHEHE!

Je souris à Papyrus, je l'aimais bien. Sur le chemin Papyrus me montra plusieurs puzzles qui était en construction, il me raconta qu'il les avait créé lui-même et qu'il était incroyablement impatient qu'un humain vienne les tester. Comme Papyrus semblait d'humeur à discuter, je décidai de lui poser quelques questions en attendant que nous arrivions chez lui.

\- Dit Papyrus, tu à déjà croiser des humains dans les souterrains?

\- ÉVIDEMMENT, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS A EU LA CHANCE DE RENCONTRER DEUX HUMAINS, CHARA, QUE JE N'AI RENCONTRÉ QUE QUELQUE FOIS ET MA SŒUR, MILLY.

\- Tu as une sœur humaine?!

\- ET BIEN CE N'EST PAS MA SŒUR D'OS, NOUS L'AVONS ADOPTÉ LORSQU'ELLE EST TOMBÉE DANS LES SOUTERRAINS ET CELA FAIT MAINTENANT… Papyrus compta sur ses doigts avant de répondre… PRESQUE 5ANS!

\- Et elle vit avec vous depuis tout ce temps là? Elle n'a jamais essayé de quitter cet endroit?

Papyrus fronça les orbites comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- NON, JE NE CROIS PAS. ELLE A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ TRÈS HEUREUSE AVEC NOUS…

\- Et présentement elle est où?

\- ELLE EST CACHÉE QUELQUE PART À CAUSE DE LA NOUVELLE LOI DU ROI ASGORE.

\- La nouvelle loi?

\- OUI, TOUT LES HUMAINS DOIVENT DONNER LEUR ÂME AU ROI ASGORE AFIN DE BRISER LA BARRIÈRE, MILLY A DÛE SE CACHÉE, MAIS PERSONNE NE LA RECHERCHE VRAIMENT JE CROIS… C'EST QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'AIME BIEN ET QUE…

\- Une barrière?

\- TU N'AS JAMAIS ENTANDU PARLER DE LA BARRIÈRE?

\- Non, je…

Une sonnerie m'interrompit, Papyrus s'excusa, sortit son téléphone de son écharpe rouge et commença à parler. J'écoutai curieux.

\- OUI, BONJOUR… OH, UNDYNE! COMMENT VAS-TU? ... UN HUMAIN? VRAIMENT? NON, JE N'EN AI PAS VU... D'ACCORD, JE FERAIS ATTENTION... J'Y VAIS TOUT DE SUITE!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passé?

\- J'AI BIEN PEUR QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS TE GUIDER JUSQU'À L'EXTÉRIEUR DE SNOWDIN. UN HUMAIN SERAIT TOMBÉ DANS LES SOUTERRAINS ET JE DOIS RETOURNER À MON POSTE! NE T'EN FAIT PAS LE VILLAGE N'EST PLUS TRÈS LOIN… SI TU VEUX TU PEUX ARRÊTER À MA MAISON, C'EST LA DERNIÈRE AVANT WATERFALL!

Sur ce, Papyrus partit à courir dans la direction opposée à la ville, me laissant seul. Je me retournai, devant moi des tas de neige étais éparpillé. Je marchai entre chacun d'eux et je cru entendre, au loin, des voix accompagnées d'une légère musique. Soudainement, un bruit me fit sursauter, une petite tête de chien blanc venait de sortir de l'un des tas de neige, comme il était mignon! Je m'approchai de ce dernier.

\- Hey, bonjour petit bonhomme… tu ne devrais pas rester dans la neige comme ça, tu risque d'attraper froid! Allez! Vient ici, petit!

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à deux pas du petit chien celui-ci se redressa et je pu apercevoir le reste de son corps. C'était un colosse d'au moins trois mètres en armure muni d'une lance… GREATER DOG WANTS TO FIGHT.

-PDV UNDYNE-

(Ring Ring)

\- Oui allo?

J'entendis la voix de greater dog qui provenait de l'autre bout du téléphone, il semblait énervé et il ne cessait de japper.

\- Quoi?!Où!?

M*rde… Je raccrochai après avoir remercié Greater Dog et je lui donnai les prochains jours pour se reposer. Il avait croisé l'humain, ce dernier l'avait combattu et il était blesser, heureusement rien de grave, ses blessures ne devraient plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques jours… tout comme cet humain! Comment osait-il attaquer Greater Dog! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier atteigne Waterfall et je peu vous dire qu'il ne se rendra pas plus loin! Je m'empressai d'enfiler mon armure, bon sang que j'avais l'air badass avec ça sur le dos! Je l'avais fait fabriquer lorsque j'avais eu ma promotion, mais c'était la première fois que je la mettais. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau, je regardai l'afficheur avant de répondre… M*rde… Mais à quoi elle jouait!? Je répondis au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Milly!? Je suis censé essayer de te tuer tu te souviens?!

\- je sais que tu ne feras jamais ça. C'est vrais qu'il y à un nouvel humain qui est tombé?

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour l'humain?

\- Papyrus m'as prévenu, écoute… Il n'a rien fait de mal n'es-ce pas?

\- Papyrus?

\- Non, l'humain! Il... personne... n'est blessé?

\- Et bien, il c'est battu un peu contre Greater Dog, mais il va s'en sortir...

C'était étrange, j'aurais juré que Milly avait peur de quelque chose.

\- Et… est-ce que tu as pu le voir… l'humain? Tu as pu le voir?

\- Et bien, Alphys l'a vu à travers ses caméras.

\- De quelle couleur est son chandail?

\- Son chandail!? Qu'es-ce que ça change la couleur du chandail?

\- Es-ce qu'il est rose et bleu? S'il te plait Undyne… j'ai...

On cogna alors à la porte et je du raccrocher.

\- Désolé, Milly je dois raccrocher.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je raccrochai et j'enfilai mon casque.

-PDV MILLY-

\- Undyne!? Undyne! ... M*RDE!

Je jetai mon cellulaire à l'autre bout de la pièce et il alla se fracasser contre un mur pour se casser en plusieurs morceaux. Ah, Bravo! Parfaitement ce que j'avais besoin! Maintenant, je ne pouvais même pas essayer de rappeler Sans, qui c'était entêté à ne pas vouloir me répondre et je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide à Papyrus. Pitié, il ne faut pas que se soit Frisk, si c'était elle Chara pourrait revenir et tout le monde mourrait et... RELAX. Frisk n'arrive que lorsqu'Asgore aura collecté 6 âmes… Mais… et si jamais j'avais changé quelque chose en tombant ici… et si l'autre humain tuait Undyne où Alphys où Papyrus et Sans et si…

\- ARG!

Je serrai les points et regarda l'heure, Mettaton et Napstablook ne reviendront pas avant quatre heures. Je ne pouvais pas les attendre. Je regardai la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Tout les gardes devait avoir été envoyé vers Snowdin et Undyne attendra l'humain à la sortit, parce qu'elle déteste le froid… Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de ne pas trop attirer l'attention et à éviter les gardes… Undyne et Alphys ne me feront rien… Je calculai et visualisa le chemin que j'allais emprunter… je mis ma capuche et pris trois grandes inspirations avant de sortir de la maison. Je couru et dû traverser une rivière à la nage, mais je fini par distinguer la silhouette d'Undyne en armure devant moi. Des flèches turquoises indiquaient qu'elle était en train de se battre, en avança je remarquai qu'aux milieux des attaques magiques de mon amie, un silhouette d'enfant se dessinait entre la lumière des lances et celle des champignons fluorescent. Je m'approchai en restant près du mur, les deux semblaient concentrés sur leur combat et le bruit de la bagarre couvrait le bruit de mes propres pas. J'avais de la difficulté à distinguer la couleur du chandail de l'enfant à cause de l'étrange lumière qui remplissait la salle, mais je fini par comprendre qu'il était jaune-orange. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, rassuré. Ce n'était pas Frisk… Je regardai les lance fuser à travers la grotte et je du avoué que le petit était plutôt doué et avait même réussi à retirer le casque d'Undyne. Il semblait tout de fois essouffler et Undyne était de toute évidence plus forte et plus expérimentée. J'hésitai un moment, devais-je aller m'interposer?… La seule manière pour ce combat de bien finir serait que l'un des deux abandonne… et Undyne n'abandonnerait certainement pas. Une lance d'Undyne traversa alors l'âme orange de l'enfant et ce dernier tomba sur le sol. Undyne pointa sa lance en direction de l'enfant et elle resta là un moment sans bouger. L'enfant se releva lentement en tenant son bras qui semblait le faire souffrir, il regarda Undyne droit dans les yeux sans cligner. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il faisait?

\- Cours abruti!

Criais-je en courant en direction de l'humain, Undyne se retourna surprise vers moi. Au même moment je remarquai une troisième silhouette qui c'était tenu, tout comme moi, dans l'ombre de la bataille. Un flash blanc traversa alors le corps de l'enfant et je m'arrêtai net, figée par la surprise. Le petit corps retomba sur le sol, une flaque de sang se rependit sur la pierre froide.

\- Non…

Gaster sortit alors de l'ombre, son regard était déformé par une haine intense. Je fis quelques pas en arrière.

\- Papa…?

Gaster se crispa. Le regard d'Undyne fit des allers-retours entre moi et le scientifique, je voyais qu'elle était inquiète. Gaster fit un pas vers moi, mais Undyne le bloqua de sa main.

\- Docteur, vous n'aller pas sérieusement…

\- Undyne… retire ta main, immédiatement.

\- HEY! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de tuer ta propre fille!

Gaster resta silencieux un moment, puis il se retourna brusquement vers Undyne et il la repoussa d'un geste de la main, cette dernière alla s'écraser contre une roche et tomba dans le coma. Wing Ding n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, il se précipita sur moi à une vitesse que je ne l'aurai pas cru capable d'atteindre. Je sentis sa main froide me serrer la gorge et bloquer ma respiration. Je sentis mon cœur sauter dans ma poitrine et mes pieds décoller du sol. Puis Gaster me plaqua contre un mur de pierre, au même moment mon âme apparue devant moi. Le regard fou de Gaster n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

\- Gaster…..

Gaster ne cligna même pas des yeux, je sentis ma vision se brouiller au fur et à mesure que mes poumons manquaient d'oxygène. J'attrapai le bras de Gaster et je tentai de me libérer de son emprise, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus je sentais ma force m'abandonner et je tombai rapidement dans l'inconscience.

-PDV UNDYNE-

Je rouvris les yeux et il me fallu quelques secondes avant de me rappeler ce qui venait de se produire. Je me relevai en un bond et regarda autour de moi, il n'y avait absolument personne.

\- DR. W.D. GASTER!? MILLY!? Et m*rde!

Je sortis mon cellulaire et tenta d'abord d'appeler Milly. J'attendis, je sentais mon niveau d'adrénaline augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle ne répondit pas, je sacrai et composa le numéraux d'Alphys. Après quelques secondes elle décrocha.

\- ALPHYS! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Gaster à trouver Milly et il est devenu comme fou! Je crois qu'il l'à amener à son Labo. Tu es la plus proche, dépêche toi!

\- Oh my gosh… j-je... j-j'y vais tout de suite! Il est p-passé avec u-une âme orange et il à… m-mais je ne sais pas… je n'ai p-pas vue Milly… Oh… bon s-sang….

\- Ça vas allez Alphys, vas juste vérifier. J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai aussitôt et je composai ensuite le numéraux de Papyrus, avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir résonner Gaster.

\- Allo?

\- Sans!?

\- Qui est à l'appareille?

\- C'est moi, Undyne, es-ce que Papyrus est proche?

\- Eh, non, il m'a prêté son cellulaire parce que j'avais perdu le mien… Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est ton père, il est devenu comme fou et il a attaqué Milly. Je ne sais pas où ils sont en ce moment et…

J'entendu un petit «toc » sonore.

\- Sans? Sans! M*rde Sans!

-PDV SANS-

Je laissai tomber le cellulaire de mon frère dans la neige. Je sortis le petit bout de papier que Gaster m'avait donné la journée où il m'avait injecté de l'Anima et je me précipitai le plus rapidement possible en direction du Core.

Quelques heures plus tard…

-PDV MILLY-

Je me réveillai dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas. La première chose que je remarquai fut la chaleur étouffante qui emplissait la salle, accompagnée d'une odeur étrange, qui ne me rappelait rien. Je tentai de me frotter la tête qui me faisait un mal de fou, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je levai ma tête et remarqua que mes poignets étaient entourés d'une barre de métal, il en était de même pour mes chevilles. À côté de mon poignet droit, un tube avait été planté dans ma chaire et semblait pomper mon sang. J'étais coincé à la verticale. Je regardai autour de moi étourdis, j'étais seul dans la salle, un bureau avait été installé à quelques pas de moi, dessus des instruments de toute sortes était éparpillé. Je remarquai que mon âme flottait toujours devant moi, le cœur bleu brillait faiblement et je sentis mes yeux redevenir lourd, je replongeai dans le coma.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : GASTERVANIA...


	11. Gastervania

Chapitre onze de chute libre! Chapitre marquant de cette fanfic, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Épisode 11 : Gastervania.

 _-PDV GASTER-_

Je rentrai dans la salle, la porte de métal crissa alors que je la refermai derrière moi. Je marchai d'un pas sûr vers ma machine, l'humaine était toujours inconsciente, elle gisait mollement la tête basse, alors qu'une partie de son sang était pompée par un tube pour être portée dans un sac. Je pris une aiguille qui traînait sur mon bureau et regarda le liquide bleu perçant qu'elle contenait. De l'Anima. Je repensai alors à la nuit où j'avais injecté cette même substance à Sans. Il était alors entré dans une sorte de transe et il avait simplement dû croire qu'il était tombé dans le coma suite à la douleur, mais il avait fait voler absolument tout les objets de la salle et les avait fait exploser les un après les autres, ses cris de douleur avait alors semblé disparaître lentement comme s'il n'avait plus de souffle. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu je suis presque sûr qu'il se serait mis à voler au centre de la pièce. Tout ce pouvoir. Je n'avais jamais rien vue de tel. J'avais ensuite renvoyé Sans chez lui et j'avais ordonné à Alphys de ne pas dire un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait vu à personne et je n'avais pas hésité à lui dire ce que je ferais d'elle si jamais elle parlait. Je m'approchai alors d'un bocal contenant un liquide rouge. C'était la petite Alphys qui avait découvert cet élément, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'extraire cette substance, qu'elle avait baptisé DÉTERMINATION… Évidemment ce n'était que théorique et sa machine d'extraction n'avait jamais servie, enfin… jusqu'à il y à peine quelques minutes lorsque j'avais utilisé l'âme de l'autre humain. Je suis sûr que c'est l'élément qu'il me manquait pour contrôler le pouvoir de l'Amina, combiner avec de la détermination… cette substance deviendrait la plus grande source de pouvoir que je n'aie jamais manipulé. Je mélangeai l'Amina bleu à la détermination rouge afin qu'ils ne deviennent qu'une seul substance d'un mauve foncé.

\- Gaster...

Je me retournai vers l'humaine qui venait apparemment de se réveiller et je soupirai, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste inconsciente. Peu importe, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi..?

Je rigolai légèrement.

\- Et pourquoi je te devrais une réponse?

\- Parce que… je tien à toi… tu es mon père.

Je la giflai, alors que des larmes coulaient de son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père. Les enfants ne tuent pas leurs parents.

\- Je… suis… tellement… désoler…

\- Ne t'en fait pas je vais te pardonner quand tu seras morte et qu'elle sera revenu.

\- Q-quoi?

Je me retournai, régla la machine sur laquelle l'humaine était attachée et durant un instant le silence fut total, mais l'humaine tenta de nouveau de me faire parler.

\- Si… si je vais mourir… autant savoir pourquoi…

Je soupirai agacé.

\- Si je te raconte tu vas te taire?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je compris qu'elle accepta tout de même.

\- Cette machine va créer une faille dans le temps et l'espace…

J'attendis, m'attendant à une réaction quelconque, mais le silence resta, je continuai donc.

\- Grâce à cette faille je serais alors capable de changer ce qui c'est passé. Je serais alors capable de la sauver. Le seul problème était que comme la barrière une faille ne peut être que traversé par une créature avec une âme incroyablement forte. Un monstre seul ne pourrait pas voyager, mais grâce à ceci…

Dis-je en pointant la substance mauve.

\- Je vais être capable de passer. Quand à toi… ton âme servira de source de puissance, la machine sera également brancher au core au cas où il en faudrait un petit plus. On ne peut pas être trop prudent.

Le silence retomba et je cru bien que l'humaine avait bien fini de parler, mais elle ne pu évidemment pas s'empêcher de rajouté quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Herman voudrait…

Je rigolai légèrement.

\- Ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre avec sa famille! Et toi salle égoïste tu lui as enlevé! Tu nous l'as enlevé! Et alors que tu aurais l'occasion de tout arranger tu veux encore arracher les espoirs et les rêves de cette famille!?

Je tapai du poing sur la table et l'humaine sursauta. Je me calmai. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air. Je pris une grande inspiration et dit :

\- De toute manière une fois que je l'aurais sauvé, tout ce qu'il y avait entre ce moment et sa mort s'effacera.

\- Gaster… ne faite pas ça…

Je grognai.

\- Ferme là, je ne m'attends pas ce que tu comprennes.

Je levai un des leviers et mis en marche la machine qui commença à dégager un grondement sonore. Je levai un deuxième lever et le grondement doubla de force. J'allais la revoir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton de mise en route, mais avant ça il me restait une dernière chose à faire. Je m'approchai de la substance mauve et m'injecta la poche entière. Une douleur étrange s'empara alors de moi, un peu comme un frisson, mais beaucoup plus froid. Je sentis mon âme devenir brulante et le pouvoir se répandre à travers moi. Ça marchait, hahaha! Oui! Je sentis mes deux yeux s'illuminer de flamme mauve. J'appuyai alors sur le bouton et presque instantanément l'humaine se mit à crier.

 _PDV Milly_

Je sentis une douleur intense me parcourir le cœur en partant de mon cœur jusqu'à mes doigts. Une douleur brûlante et écrasante, comme si j'étais électrocuté. Je criai alors que mes muscles se contractaient sous la souffrance. Mes pensés devenait flous, je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien, mais j'étais parfaitement consciente. Devant moi, une lumière blanche jaillie soudainement, m'aveuglant l'espace d'un instant. Je voulu crier à Gaster de ne pas continuer, s'il rentrait là je savais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps, rendu fou par la douleur qui le fouettait. Wing Ding s'approcha de la faille, un sourire éclairait son visage, alors que sa silhouette se découpait sur la lumière blanche. Un bruit couvrit alors le bruit infernal de la machine ainsi que celui de mes cris. Un bruit de fracturation, qui fut suivi d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Gaster se retourna vers moi et je baissai légèrement la tête pour apercevoir mon âme qui commençait à se fendre. Un deuxième bruit résonna semblable au premier, mais celui ci provenait de la faille, elle était en train de craquer. Gaster se retourna vers cette dernière et se mit à crier de panique.

\- NON! Il faut que ça dure un peu plus longtemps! La faille n'as pas finit de…

Un autre craquement sonore résonna et les lumières du labo s'éteignirent alors qu'une alarme se mit à résonner dans le core. Gaster cria en voyant mon âme se fendre de nouveau. Il se jeta sur moi et posa ses deux mains sur le cœur bleu. Ce dernier se mit alors à fondre légèrement dans les mains de Wing Ding… il était en train de l'absorber. Une aura mauve flotta autour de Gaster et la folie illuminait son regard. Je criai de plus belle. J'appelai à l'aide, n'importe qui et alors que je tombais lentement dans l'inconscience une silhouette familière apparue dans la salle. La lumière…

\- *Docteur Wing Ding Gaster absorbe ton âme… MAIS ELLE REFUSE!

 _PDV GASTER_

L'humaine tomba dans l'inconscience alors que son âme fondait dans la paume de ma main, soudainement je ressentis quelque chose de violent qui me repoussa, l'âme fracturée resta près de l'humaine alors que j'allai m'écraser près de la faille.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Je sentis alors mon corps fondre, non c'était impossible! Ce devait être la DÉTERMINATION! Il y avait un risque que cet élément devienne instable après un certain temps! Ça ne faisait rien! Je peu toujours continué! Je me relevai et me retournas vers ma machine. Je devais accélérer le processus, je m'avançai lentement, boitant, vers ma machine et arracha quelques fil de la machine, cette dernière produit un bruit inquiétant et un décharge incroyable sortit de cette dernière pour aller heurter la faille et pendant une seconde une image apparu de l'autre coté.

\- HERMAN!

Je m'avançai vers la faille, mais la machine était devenue instable et la faille se mit à s'agrandir de plus en plus. Ce fus à ce moment précis que la porte de métal s'ouvrit grande et que Sans entra dans la pièce. Son regard glissait de moi à l'humaine, de la machine à la faille. Je réalisai alors que c'était fini. Une dernière vague de puissance fit se fracturer une dernière fois l'âme de l'humaine et une lumière blanche inonda la salle et me brula. Je levai ma main et propulsa magiquement Sans en sécurité.

\- Ne m'oublie pas…

 _-PDV SANS-_

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Wouha, c'était un rêve bizarre. Je me levai de mon lit et enfila mes pantoufles roses, avant de descendre en bas.

\- BON MATIN, SANS!

\- Salut paps'…

\- UNDYNE À APPELER CE MATIN, ELLE VEUT QUE NOUS ALLIONS CRÉER DE NOUVEAU PUZZLE PRÈS DES RUINES! ET CETTE FOIS TU À INTERRÊT À VENIR AVEC MOI! NE T'ENFUIE PAS DE NOUVEAU CHEZ GRILLBY'S COMME LA DERNIÈRE FOIS!

\- Nha… je vais venir… dit paps, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose?

\- ET BIEN, MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS… OUI, J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'AVOIR OUBLIÉ QUELQUE CHOSE, MAIS JE N'ARRIVE PAS À SAVOIR QUOI.

\- He… moi aussi paps'.

Je m'assis sur le divan et bus un gorger de ketchup alors que j'allumais la télé.

\- Et maintenant une nouvelle inquiétante, la nuit dernière une explosion est survenu au core privant plusieurs monstre d'électricité, heureusement les dégâts était mineur et l'électricité est, comme vous le constater, de nouveau disponible partout dans l'Underground. Pour vous expliquer l'histoire plus en détail nous avons interviewé Alphys, un des meilleurs scientifiques des souterrains.

Le plan changea pour montrer Alphys qui était vêtu d'un sarrau et qui semblait assez stresser d'être à la caméra. Papyrus qui avait écouté distraitement le début de la nouvelle, vient s'asseoir sur le sofa curieux.

\- Et b-bien on ne s-sait toujours p-pas ce qui à causer l-l'explosion, m-mais on sait qu'elle était p-probablement dû à une s-surchauffe ou à une trop grande d-dépense d'énergie. H-heureusement comme e-elle était s-situé d-dans une s-section à p-part du core, e-elle n'à que t-très peu endommager, la… euh… le core… Par c-contre… quelques employer q-qui se t-trouvait d-dans l-le core à c-ce m-moment… on… e-enfin…

\- Nous sommes tous vraiment désolé pour vous. Il y aurait eu un total de cinq morts, dont le scientifique Royal, c'est bien cela?

\- O-oui…

\- Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait s'agir de sabotage?

Alphys devient alors rouge et bégaya beaucoup avant de commencer à formuler un mot qui avait du sens. Son malaise était évident.

\- Euh… e-enfaîte…

Undyne apparu alors dans le champ de la caméra et repoussa les reporters.

\- Hey! On ne veut pas de reporter ici! Pour la sécurité de… de … la scène! Il ne faudrait pas que vous la contaminiez!

La télé retourna ensuite au plan précédent et le monstre dragon commença à nommer d'autre nouvelle, beaucoup moins intéressante. Papyrus ferma la télé et nous partîmes dans la forêt.

 _-PDV MILLY-_

J'ouvris mes yeux fatigués, je me sentais étrange. Qu'es-ce qui c'était passer? Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans la même salle à l'exception que les tables, les plan, les instruments et la machine était en miette et gisait éparpiller dans la salle Un des murs s'était écrouler et des taches noirs indiquaient qu'un incendie avait été présent. Un vent froid me fit frissonner.

\- Il y à quelqu'un?!

Ma voix résonna contre les murs et la seule voix qui me répondit fut mon écho. Je baissai les yeux et aperçu mon âme, elle était en bien mauvaise état, elle était casser en plusieurs morceaux qui flottaient les un près des autres. Je me relevai lentement, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, à par peut être une légère brûlure près de mon cœur. Je m'approchai de la porte en fer qui était entrouverte et j'essayai de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Je recommençai de plus belle. Toujours rien, à croire que Gaster l'avait soudé au sol. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je me souvenais toujours qu'il existait. Dans le jeu tout le monde avait oublié son existence lorsqu'il était tombé dans le core après avoir joué avec le temps et l'espace et il était depuis ce temps condamner à errer dans le code du jeu… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il était devenu… Je me dépêcha de penser à autre chose et je me glissai dans l'ouverture de la porte, de l'autre coté quelques scientifiques était occuper à ramasser les dégâts de la machine de W.D. Gaster. Je mis ma capuche afin de cacher le plus possible le fait que j'étais humaine, même si je doutais de l'efficacité de mon plan, Je m'approchai ensuite de l'un d'eux et demanda :

\- Euh… vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortit, s'il vous plait?

Aucune réaction.

\- Allo?

Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête.

\- Bon je vais trouver toute seule dans ce cas.

J'avançai à travers les dédales du core, je croisai plusieurs monstres, mais aucun de ne me prêtait la moindre attention. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloir je me rendis finalement à la sortit du core. J'aperçu alors Alphys et Undyne qui discutait entre eux. J'accouru vers eux en les appelants, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas.

\- Undyne! Alphys! Je suis là!

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux désormais, mais ils ne me regardèrent même pas.

\- Les filles?

\- M-merci, U-undyne…

\- C'était rien! C'est journaliste son comme des vautours parfois!

\- Les filles! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Je passai ma main devant le visage d'Undyne et Alphys, mais aucune des deux ne réagirent. Ce ne pouvait pas… Non…

\- LES FILLES! JE SUIS LÀ!

Mes deux amies se retournèrent en parlant joyeusement et s'en allèrent en direction de la maison d'Undyne.

\- HEY!

Je me plaçai droit devant Alphys, lui bloquant le passage, mais cette dernière passa à travers moi. Je m'écroulai alors sur le sol.

\- Non… Non… Non… Non…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Ce ne pouvait pas… Je refuse! Je me levai et me mit à courir criant bloquant autant de monstre que je pouvais, l'un d'eux allait bien me voir! Je continuai ainsi sans m'arrêter, mettez-vous à ma place, si un seul de ses monstres pouvait me voire, un seul! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter, je pleurais et plus j'avançais plus mes espoirs se fracturait. La nuit était tombée lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Même si j'aurais dû mourir de froid une fois rendu à Snowdin ma température resta la même. Je m'arrêtai devant la grosse maison. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu chez moi. Je cognai à la porte, mais évidemment il n'y eu aucune réponse. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, mais tout comme la porte de fer du labo, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je reculai légèrement de l'entrer et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Je me glissai par l'ouverture et tomba sur le sol dur. Je me relevai et regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas grand changement, je levai les yeux vers la chambre de Sans et de Papyrus, mais leurs portes étaient fermer. Je ne pris même pas la peine de monter pour tenter de les ouvrir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et Sans et Papyrus rentrèrent dans la maison, Papyrus portait des sacs d'épiceries et Sans avait les mains dans ses poches. Les deux squelettes vaquèrent à leur occupation sans me remarquer. Je m'écroulai sur le sol et me mit à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- Sans… Papyrus… je… je suis là…

La soirée passa, Papyrus cuisina son spaghetti et Sans écouta la télé avant de s'endormir devant. Quelques heures plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre, je glissai un regard dans celle de Papyrus et remarqua que mes choses n'étaient plus là. Je restai assis dans les marches à pleurer. Je sentis alors quelque chose de froid contre mon coup. Je sortis la chaîne de sous mon chandail et regarda le pendentif que j'avais reçu il y a longtemps. Lors de ma fête de mes 19 ans. Je pleurai encore plus alors que j'ouvris le petit cœur. À l'intérieur deux photo, une de ma famille et une de mes amies. Je regardai Herman et Gaster qui souriait, Je suis tellement désoler.

Quelques mois plus tard…

 _PDV Asriel_

J'ouvris mes yeux et regarda autour de moi. J'étais dans un champ de fleur, près de moi le trône de mon père me paraissait beaucoup plus grand qu'auparavant. Je baissai ma tête et remarqua alors quelque chose qui me glaça le sang. Je n'avais plus de corps! Je tentai de bouger, mais rien ne se produit. J'essayai encore plus fort et je me téléportai dans le coin de la salle, tremblant. J'aperçu alors mon père entrer dans la pièce, il marmonnait une chanson et tenait dans sa main un arrosoir. Je voulu l'appeler, mais je m'arrêtai soudainement, indécis. Je me repris alors, qu'est-ce qui me prenait?

\- Papa!

Le regard de mon père scruta la salle, sans me remarquer.

\- Qui est là!?

\- PAPA! C'est moi Asriel!

Cette fois Asgore, me vu. Il se jeta près de moi et éclata en larme.

\- ASRIEL! MON FILS!

\- Qu'es-ce qui c'est passer papa!

\- Un miracle mon fils, un miracle.

Asgore me pris alors délicatement dans ses bras en souriant, mais je ne ressentis rien. J'aurais dû être heureux de revoir mon père, mais rien. Je ne le laissai tout de fois pas paraître. Les jours passèrent et mon père venait me rendre visite. J'appris ce qui c'était passer durant mon absence, Asgore avait collecté 5 âmes, maman c'était enfuie dans les ruines, Alphys était devenu le scientifique Royal après avoir créé un robot avec une âme qui était rapidement devenu une vedette de la télé. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Alphys si j'étais revenu à la vie, pff! Et bien on ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait réussis son coup! J'étais une fleur! Et c'était sans parler du fait que je me sentais vide et que je ne ressentais plus rien. Un beau jour, je décidai qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi chez Asgore et que continué à faire comme si je m'inquiétais vraiment pour mon père ou n'importe qui d'autre était une perte de temps, je partis donc. Je me promenai dans les souterrains, espionnant les autres monstres, il semblait tous heureux, remplie d'espoir et de rêve… Tous des idiots… Je passai même voir ma mèr... Toriel… Elle continua de faire ses tartes et allait même écouter les blagues de cet abruti de squelette. Je soupirai, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais je me sentais vide. Je ne sentais plus rien… Quelques jours plus tard, un humain tomba dans les grottes. C'était une fille avec des lunettes, elle avait des cheveux roux et un chandail mauve. Toriel l'avait pris sou son aile, elle lui avait préparé une tarte et l'avais laissé dormir dans un lit… Ces idiots. Puis il c'est passer quelque chose d'intéressent, en chemin… l'enfant à été attaquer par un froggit et ce dernier était en train de gagner, c'est alors que l'enfant avait tué la grenouille et j'avais… ressentit quelque chose… pour la première fois depuis que j'étais une fleur. Je continuai de suivre l'humain et chaque fois qu'il tuait je ressentais le même sentiment de satisfaction je le ressentais également lorsque son niveau de LV augmentait. Je le suivi, il ne tuait que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix, j'aurais préférer qu'il le face plus souvent, mais peut importe. Puis le moment fatidique arriva, cette enfant avait finalement réussi à se rendre jusqu'à pa… Asgore. Le combat était épique, Asgore écrasa l'humain, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance. Personne n'en avait. Je me félicitai de ne pas avoir déjà essayé de le combattre lorsqu'il avait refusé de me donner des bonbons. Asgore ramassa ensuite l'âme mauve et la mis dans un contenant en vitre. Hum… tout les efforts de cette humaine n'avait servit à rien… hum… Il était mort, tout comme Chara et moi-même étions mort, en essayant de sauver quelque chose… Tout aurais été différent si j'avais tué ces humains, si cette humaine avait tuée plus de monstres… J'imagine que dans ce monde, c'est tuer où être tuer… Chara le savait. Je regardai les âmes briller dans leur bocal et je partis, mais durant les prochains jours je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ces satanés cœurs brillants… J'avais toujours rêvé de devenir le roi de l'Underground et avec ces âmes… Je pourrais peut être même brisé la barrière et venger Char… enfin… Peut importe, de tout manière je n'arriverais pas à passer Asgore…

\- SANS! TU T'ES ENCORE ENDORMIT!

\- He, désoler paps…

Je m'approchai des deux squelettes. ARG! Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer pour une fois! Mmmm… Je regardai les deux frères se chamailler, le plus petit fini par partir et l'autre resta et commença à placer des mécanismes afin de créer des puzzles… Ça pourrait peut-être marcher…

\- Howdy!

\- NHYE?

Le squelette se retourna vers moi.

\- OH, BONJOUR PETITE FLEUR, QU'ES-CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE POUR TOI?

\- Oh, j'avais juste envie de parler à quelqu'un et tu as l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil.

\- TU AS UN BON SENS DE L'OBSERVATION PETITE FLEUR, JE, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, SUIS EN EFFET UNE PERSONNE TRÈS GENTILLE.

\- Je m'appelle A… Flowey, Flowey la fleur.

\- PAPYRUS, LE SQUELETTE.

Qu'elle abruti.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Papyrus. Il parait que tu es l'une des meilleurs recrus de la garde royal.

\- V-VRAIMENT..? WOOWIE!

Je parlai avec Papyrus, je l'encourageai et le bombarda de compliment, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui et je recommençai le lendemain et puis le jour d'après. Un jour il me présenta à son frère, je lui parlai gentiment, ARG! C'était pénible, tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était de mauvaise blague, mais une fois que Papyrus fut partit il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Sans me regarda droit dans les yeux et ses orbites devinrent noir, il me dit alors d'une voix qui aurait pu donner des frissons à n'importe qui, qui possédait une âme :

\- **Si jamais tu fais du mal à mon frère que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement… je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais moment.**

Puis il était redevenu normal et était partit en faisant une dernière blague sur les fleurs. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'il était assez loin je maugréai contre lui. Et qu'es-ce qu'il contait faire de toute façon? Me noyer dans du ketchup? Quel crétin… Un jour Papyrus vient me voir, il semblait moins enjoué qu'à la normal. Tant mieux! Ça me faisait des vacances. Je fini tout de même par lui demander ce qui se passait, arg! Il fallait vraiment que je sois désespéré pour supporter toute cette m…

\- FLOWEY… ES-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS UN BON GARDE?

Non, tu ne serais même pas capable de tuer un hamster handicapé.

\- Évidemment que tu es un bon garde, Papyrus! Je ne connais personne de plus gentil, persévérant, attentionné et dévoué que toi!

\- ALORS POURQUOI ES-CE QUE JE NE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS DANS LA GARDE ROYAL? J'AI DÉJÀ PLUS D'ANNÉE DE PRATIQUE QUE TOUT LES AUTRES GARDES…

Je restai silencieux un moment, comme si j'hésitais, puis je dis :

\- Honnêtement Papyrus, je ne sais pas… tu es déjà beaucoup plus fort que tout les autres gardes…

\- PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ELLE ATTEND QUE JE FACE QUELQUE CHOSE DE VRAIMENT EXCEPTIONNELLE?

\- Papyrus, tu es mon ami et je veux seulement t'aider… Mais… je ne peu pas… pas dans cette forme.

\- QU'ES-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE FLOWEY?

Il mordait à l'hameçon, si je pouvais le convaincre de m'amener d'une manière ou d'une autre près des âmes, je n'aurais plus qu'a les absorbé et je deviendrais un dieu!

\- Et bien… je veux bien te raconter mon histoire, mais en échange… je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais raconter ça à personne, même pas à ton frère.

\- BIEN SÛR FLOWEY! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, PROMET DE GARDÉ LE SECRET!

\- Et bien… je connais un moyen, pour te rendre plus fort, même plus fort qu'Undyne!

Papyrus sembla hésiter un moment, puis il dit.

\- MERCI, FLOWEY… MAIS SI JE DEVIENS UN MEMBRE DE LA GARDE ROYAL, JE VEUX QUE SE SOIS PAR LE FRUIT DE MES EFFORTS…

Quel abruti… Je ne pensai même pas à ce que je faisais, ce fut comme un reflex. Une rangé de boule blanche apparut autour de moi. Papyrus se retournas surpris et la peur que je lu dans son visage était sans prix. Je me mis à rire et je sentis mon visage se tordre dans la folie.

\- IDIOT! TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE M'EN FAISAIS POUR TOI?

Je ris… C'était vraiment amusant!

\- MEURT!

Je jetai mes projectiles contre le squelette, il en évita certaine, mais la majorité le heurta et il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'un seul point de vie! Je fis apparaître un cercle de projectile autour de lui et je ris de plus bel. Papyrus me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard était rempli d'incompréhensions.

\- POURQUOI FLOWEY? TU ÉTAIS MON AMI…

\- OH! TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI? HEIN? ET BIEN ÉCOUTE ATTENTIVEMENT, PARCE QUE JE TE HAÏE. PARCE QUE JE HAÏE TON FRÈRE! ET PARCE QUE DANS SE MONDE C'EST TUER OÙ ÊTRE TUER!

J'envoyai ensuite mes projectiles et Papyrus tomba en poussière sur la neige blanche. OH! Ça faisait un bien fou! Je rigolai tout seul pendant un moment puis je me calmai. Lorsque je me retournai, je tombai face à face avec l'autre squelette qui me regardait une expression de haine sur le visage.

\- OH! C'EST QUE TU À L'AIR FÂCHÉ PETIT SQUELETTE, QU'ES-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE MAINTENANT? ME DIRE DES BLAGUES POCHES JUSQU'À CE QUE JE M'ENDORME?

Je fis apparaître de nouveaux projectiles autour de moi et menaça Sans qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- TU SAIS QUOI? JE VAIS TE LAISSER PORTER LE PREMIER COUP, ALLEZ, VAS-Y, FRAPPE MOI! FRAPPE MOI AVEC TOUTE LA FORCE QUE TU ES CAPABLE D'UTILISER SAC DE POUBELLE!

Sans ne dit rien, il leva sa main gauche et je réalisai mon erreur lorsque son œil devient bleu et qu'un énorme crâne de loup géant apparu et m'atomisa en une fraction de seconde à l'aide d'une sorte de rayon laser.

\- CRAP…

Je rouvris les yeux dans une salle sombre dont je ne percevais aucun mur. Pff... C'était ça la mort? Plutôt décevant. Un rectangle apparu alors devant moi, flottant dans les airs, il y avait des inscriptions dessus, je les lu à voix haute.

Flowey Lv 2 _ 132: 44

My world

Continue Reset

Reset... Mmm voila qui est intéressent… J'appuyai sur le mot en question et le noir autour de moi se dissipa pour devenir le champ de fleur de mon père.

\- Je… Je suis revenu?

Le roi entra dans la pièce et je l'évitai avec précaution. Une fois sortit de la salle du trône je tombai sur un calendrier. La date était celle du premier jour où je m'étais réveillé… Je ris. J'étais immortel. Je pouvais faire ce qui me plaisait et n'avoir à subir aucune conséquence. Je recommençai plusieurs fois essayant différente technique chaque fois, mais je finissais toujours par mourir et chaque fois que je m'approchais un peu plus du but, je durai un peu plus longtemps et chaque fois je devenais un peu plus fort! Trouvant de nouveau moyen de tuer! À la fin les deux seuls monstres qui réussissait à me vaincre était _Smiley trashbag_ et Asgore… Pour smiley, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de laisser son frère en paix et il ne me causait pas de problème, mais pour Asgore… Il allait devoir que je trouve quelque chose d'autre… et puis le temps passa, je n'aurais su dire si c'était des années, mais ce n'en était surement pas loin. Au bout d'un moment j'avais commencé à être fatigué, fatigué de revoir les mêmes dialogues encore et encore et même fatiguer de tuer… enfin… un peu moins que le reste tout de même. Alors je décidai d'attendre et c'est ce que je fis, je restai discret et ne tua personne. Je m'efforçais tout de fois de garder une certaine relation avec Papyrus, c'était toujours pratique d'avoir quelqu'un de manipulable avec soi. Et puis un beau jour, alors que je me tenais dans les ruines, je vis un humain tomber. Le dernier humain nécessaire pour briser la barrière… Une idée germa alors dans ma tête…

-PDV FRISK-

Je tombai dans la grotte et sentit l'onde de choc résonner dans mon corps, heureusement j'étais atterrit dans un tas de fleur et ils avaient amortit ma chute, je regardai autour de moi, la grotte était vide, à l'exception des fleurs, de moi et d'un bâton qui traînait sur le sol. Je le ramassai et me mit à avancer dans la grotte. J'avançai dans la grotte en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds, je ne voulais certainement pas retomber dans un autre trou. Lorsque je sortit de la salle je tombai alors face à face avec une fleur jaune qui possédait un visage et qui me lançait un regard enjoué.

\- HOWDY! I'M FLOWEY. FLOWEY THE FLOWER

 **UNDERTALE**

* * *

Tada! Fin du chapitre 11, dans le prochain il y auras plusieurs spoilers sur la timelines pacifique et la génocide. Je sais que vous les connaissez probablement déjà, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir! N'oublier pas de laisser un review, ils sont tous beaucoup apprécier et j'espère que vous avez aimé ma fic. :)


	12. Timeline run

Episode 12! Yeah! on commence à suivre les événements du jeu! J'espère que vous aimerez et rester déterminés!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Timeline run

(SPOILERS WARNING…duh)

-PDV MILLY-

J'étais piégée, personne ne se souvenait de moi. Étais-je morte? Je ne pouvais pas intervenir dans rien. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était regardée. Ma famille, mes amis… personne ne pouvait m'entendre où me voir. Les règles de ma « condition » étaient étranges, tout ce qui était vivant, de petite taille où en mouvement me traversait comme si je n'étais que de l'aire, les choses plus grosse et inerte me bloquaient et ne bougeaient pas peu importe à quel point j'essayais. Je ne pouvais également plus dormir, j'avais beau essayé je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. C'était assez étrange et ça rendait le temps dix fois plus long. J'était condamnée à errer dans les souterrains suivant chacun des humains qui tombaient et à les regarder se faire tuer les un après les autres, chacun d'eux avait leur propre personnalité et ils étaient tous des enfants au cœur pure… mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton et Sans… Ils en avaient tous tués au moins un… j'avais détourné le regard… Puis après la cinquième âme alors que je suivais Papyrus, je vue Flowey sortir de nulle part. Il se mit à parler à mon frère, à lui dire des compliments et à l'encourager. Je sentis alors une colère intense monter en moi. Flowey était en train de manipuler Papyrus, je savais très bien que cette fleur sans âme était Asriel, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le détester quand même. Ça m'enrageait de le voir abusé de mon frère de la sorte. Heureusement, Sans fini par rencontré Flowey et il l'avertit qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention à Papyrus s'il tenait à rester en vie. Flowey ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Quelques jours plus tard, Flowey attaqua Papyrus. Je me mis dans la trajectoire des missiles de la fleur en criant à Flowey d'arrêter, mais évidemment cela ne changea rien et les projectiles de Flowey me traversèrent comme si j'étais de l'air. Papyrus se transforma alors en tas de cendre, je m'écroulai sur le sol en pleurant.

\- Papyrus…

Derrière moi Flowey se mit à rire. Je tentai de l'attaquer, mais mes coups passèrent à travers lui.

\- ARG!

Je continuai d'essayer de le frapper redoublant d'ardeur alors que des larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. C'est alors que Sans arriva, son regard était noir. Flowey se moqua de lui, il l'avait de tout évidence sous estimer. Sans appela un Gaster Blaster, une sorte d'immense crâne de loup que Sans utilisait lorsqu'on le combattait durant un _génocide run_ , et atomisa la fleur. Une lumière blanche m'entoura alors et me força à fermer mes yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, le tas de cendre de papyrus était partit, Sans et Flowey aussi. Je regardai autour de moi confuse…

\- Q-quoi?

J'aperçu alors Papyrus au loin qui passait son tour de garde habituel en marmonnant un musique. Je souris et m'élança vers lui.

\- PAPYRUS! NE ME REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE!

Je me jetai sur Papyrus et le traversa comme l'aurait fait un coup vent, je m'écrasai ensuite sur le sol et me mit à rire de soulagement. Il était vivant… Ouf… Qu'es-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Je pris un instant, coucher sur le sol, pour y réfléchir puis je fini par comprendre. Flowey était mort et il avait réinitialiser le jeu! Je me levai et je joggai jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Snowdin, je m'arrêtai alors près de chez Grillby's et regarda par sa fenêtre, j'aperçu à l'intérieur un calendrier qui marquait la date d'il y a plusieurs jours. J'avais raison. À partir de ce moment les réinitialisations s'enchaînèrent, Flowey ne cessait de tenter d'avoir accès aux âmes, il essayait sans cesse de nouvelle stratégie, mais chaque fois il était bloqué par Asgore. La seule manière qu'il aurait pu avoir de le battre aurait d'amasser une quantité incroyable d'EXP et de LV, mais lorsqu'il essayait Sans l'arrêtait bien avant qu'il n'atteigne son but. Durant une ligne temporel en particulier, Flowey est allé beaucoup trop loin et je n'avais réussis à supporter la vision d'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis ce moment, je ne le suivais plus, me contentant de rester près des ruines. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien changé, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était attendre que Frisk tombe, mais chaque fois que Flowey réinitialisait j'avais l'impression de devoir attendre plus longtemps et je sombrai rapidement dans une déprime. Heureusement, l'idée qu'un jour Frisk tomberais dans les ruines et qu'après ce moment Flowey ne pourra plus jouer avec le temps me rassura. Il n'était pas vraiment expliqué dans le jeu pourquoi Flowey avait perdu se pouvoir et pourquoi Frisk l'avait gagné, mais j'avais ma propre théorie là-dessus; ce pouvoir revenait à l'être qui possédait le plus de détermination dans tout l'Underground. En ce moment c'était Flowey, mais lorsque que Frisk tombera elle s'empara de se pouvoir et avec un peu de chance elle en fera un meilleur usage. J'avais également pris le temps pour tenter de trouver un remède à ma situation, hélas, comme personne ne savait que j'existais je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'aide de personne et j'étais incapable de seulement ouvrir un porte alors me sortir de se pétrin par moi-même relevait de l'impossible. Il y avait bien la photo de moi, Herman, Gaster, Sans et Papyrus que Sans cachait dans son labo secret, mais il n'allait presque jamais là bas… alors… J'avais erré dans le laboratoire et le core, mais je n'y avais rien trouvé… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait, d'être coincé, sans pouvoir parler à personne… on fini par perdre la tête et on se parle de plus en plus à soi même…

Quelques lignes temporels plus tard, Flowey sembla se calmer. Peut-être qu'il était finalement à cours d'idée pour aller récupérer les âmes? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il faisait de ses journées était de se promener près des ruines et ne sortait que pour aller parler à Papyrus. Je décidai de recommencer à le surveiller, c'était la première fois qu'il se tenait aussi tranquille. Un jour, alors que je le suivais dans les dédales des ruines, un cri nous fit lever les yeux. Une silhouette d'un enfant chutait dans les ruines

Je regardai Frisk avancer dans le jeu sans pouvoir intervenir. J'étais soulagé chaque fois qu'elle épargnait une âme et au bout d'un moment je compris qu'elle avait choisi la route pacifique. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait pris la route Génocide et qu'elle aurait tué touts les monstres de l'Underground. J'avais d'ailleurs remarquée que les réinitialisations de Frisk, tout comme ceux de Flowey, n'affectait pas ma mémoire, j'arrivais également à voire Chara, du moins par moment. Elle était floue et translucide, mais je reconnaissais son chandail et son visage. Elle marchait aux cotés de Frisk et la guidait dans leur quête. Toutefois je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que Chara disait, je voyais parfois sa bouche remuer, mais sa voix semblait tordue. Je restai avec l'enfant et ne m'éloignait jamais trop longtemps, même si je savais que peut importe ce qui arriverait je serais impuissante… j'avais tellement peur qu'elle tue quelqu'un… Frisk avançait bien dans le jeu, devenant de plus en plus habille à éviter les attaques de ses adversaires. Elle résolue les puzzles de Papyrus, rit au blague de Sans, échappa à Undyne (avant de cuisiner avec elle), elle réconforta Alphys et combattue Mettaton, elle fut jugée par Sans et découvrit le laboratoire secret de ce dernier… Je me demandais d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps il était là… je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais vue une tel pièce dans la maison. Elle arriva finalement à son dernier combat contre Asriel. Je les regardais se battre dans une bataille épique, je n'avais jamais rien vue de tel… Puis un à un Frisk libéra ses amis avant de se tourner vers Asriel. Ce fut alors Chara qui s'approcha du petit Dreemurr, je la regardai surprise alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers son frère. Plus elle s'approchait plus Asriel semblait paniqué, il envoya des rafales de rayon sur Frisk et Chara, mais elle continua d'avancer. Elle arriva juste devant Asriel et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. La sœur et le frère se mirent à pleurer, pendant une seconde j'aurais été prête à lui pardonner tout les réinitialisations et toute la douleur qu'il avait causées. Asriel brisa la barrière et perdit par la même occasion sa capacité de ressentir… il retrouva durant un moment son corps de petit garçon et Frisk le serra dans ses bras. Puis, il libéra tous les monstres… Je sortis hors des souterrains pour la première fois depuis des années je revis le ciel bleu, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la joie que je lisais sur les visages de mes amis. Des larmes remplies mes yeux et un sourire stupide illumina mon visage. Un à un les monstres descendirent de la montagne, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Toriel, Frisk et Chara. Après un certain temps Toriel se retournas vers Frisk et dit :

\- Frisk… Tu es venu de ce monde, n'es-ce pas? Alors, tu dois avoir une place où aller maintenant… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Frisk se retourna vers Toriel, elle se pointa du doigt et pointa ensuite Toriel avant de serrer cette dernière dans ses bras.

\- Quoi?... Frisk, tu es vraiment un drôle d'enfant, si tu avais dit ça plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… C'est une bonne chose que tu es pris autant de temps pour changé d'idée.

Toriel rit légèrement.

\- Et bien… j'imagine que si tu n'as vraiment nulle part d'autre où aller je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, pour aussi longtemps que tu en aura besoin. D'accord?

Frisk hocha la tête.

\- Vient avec moi, maintenant, tout le monde nous attend!

Dis Toriel tout en tendant sa main, mais Frisk la repoussa gentiment.

\- Quoi? Tu veux encore rester ici, un peu?

Frisk hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Très bien, mon enfant. Je vais t'attendre au bas de la montagne… surtout ne retourne pas dans les grottes tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal, d'accord?

Et sur ce, Toriel partit laissant Frisk seule. Cette dernière s'assit sur le rebord de la montagne et contempla le coucher de soleil. J'en fis de même. Après quelques minutes, une voix me fit sursauter.

\- Salut.

Frisk et moi nous retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir, Flowey.

\- On dirait que tout le monde est parfaitement heureux… Les monstres sont retournés à la surface. La paix et la prospérité règne sur tout le royaume… Prend une grande respiration. Il n'y à plus rien pour s'inquiéter…

Flowey semblai nerveux.

\- Et bien… il y a toujours une chose… un dernier danger. Un être avec le pouvoir de TOUT effacer…Tout ce que tout le monde à travailler si dure pour avoir…

Je regardai le visage de Frisk, mais comme à son habitude ce dernier était indéchiffrable.

\- Tu sais de qui je parle n'es-ce pas? C'est exact. Je parle de TOI. Tu as toujours le pouvoir de tout réinitialiser. Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne… si tu le décide… tout le monde sera arraché de cette réalité… et renvoyé avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Personne ne se souviendra de rien. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. Ce pouvoir… Je le connais. C'est le pouvoir que tu te battais pour arrêter, n'es-ce pas? Le pouvoir que je voulais utiliser. Mais maintenant, l'idée de tout réinitialiser… Je… Je ne crois pas que pourrais le faire de nouveau. Pas après ça. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-les en paix. Laisse-les êtres heureux. Laisse-les vivre leur vie…

Asriel se tus durant un long moment, il regarda le soleil et s'approcha un peu plus de Frisk.

\- Mais. Si je ne peu pas te faire changer d'avis. Si tu finis, vraiment, par tout effacer… Il va falloir que tu effaces mes souvenirs aussi…

Frisk sembla surprise.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu dois avoir entendu ça au moins une centaine de fois au paravent, n'es-ce pas…? Et bien, c'est tout. On se voit plus tard. Frisk.

Sur ce Flowey disparu. Je regardai Frisk, elle ne pouvait pas réinitialiser, n'est-ce pas? L'enfant ce leva et se dirigea vers le bas de la montagne, je ne la suivie pas. J'irai les retrouver plus tard, je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant. De toute façon elle n'allait probablement pas réinitialiser la journée même. Je me couchai sur la pierre et laissa mes jambes pendre dans le vide, le ciel était magnifique, mais je n'arrivais pas à ressentir la chaleur du soleil ou le souffle du vent. Il y avait certaine chose de ce genre que je n'arrivais plus à ressentir depuis l'incident. Je fermai paresseusement mes yeux, sachant très bien que je serai incapable de dormir, je m'en foutais, j'étais heureuse. Je crois… Je crois que je pourrais vivre ainsi… J'imagine qu'on ne peu pas sauver toutes les âmes perdues…

Je ne rouvris mes yeux que quelques heures plus tard et je sentis mon cœur se figée lorsque je réalisai que j'étais de retour à Snowdin.

\- NON!

Je lâchai un gros mot. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps la partit avait été réinitialiser. Je me levai aussitôt et je me précipitai le plus rapidement possible vers la porte des ruines, je collai mon oreille contre la surface froide de cette dernière. J'entendais des éclats de voix de l'autre coté, puis un « Sling » sonore. Je m'éloignai de la porte avec un haut le cœur. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même et Frisk sortit des ruines, derrière elle le fantôme de Chara cachait son regard derrière ses cheveux. Je regard dans l'ouverture de la porte et je vis un tas de poussière qui recouvrait une robe mauve. Je posai ma main devant ma bouche.

\- Hahahaha…

Je me retournai et j'aperçu Flowey qui se tenait aux milieux du chemin, une expression de victoire sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment humain, n'es-ce pas? Non. Tu es vide à l'intérieur, tout comme moi. En fait… Tu es Chara, n'es-ce pas? On est toujours inséparable, même après toutes ses années. Écoute. J'ai un plan pour devenir surpuissant. Même plus puissant que toi et ton âme volée. Allons détruire tout ce qu'il y a dans ce stupide monde! Tout le monde et tout ce qu'il y a dans ses inutiles souvenir… Transformons les tous en poussière!

Chara sourit et son visage se déforma dans une expression de haine. Ça voix résonna alors autour de moi comme si elle provenait de partout à la fois.

\- C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE IDÉE!

Puis Flowey sourit et disparu, Frisk et Chara continuèrent donc leur chemin. Je tentai de les arrêté, c'était plus un reflex qu'autre chose, mais évidement je ne réussi pas à les retenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rencontrèrent Sans et Papyrus et elles évitèrent les puzzles de Papyrus, tuèrent tout les gardes et étaient déterminées à tuer tout les monstres de l'underground, quitte à rester des heures à fouiller le même endroit. Je quittai Frisk et Chara, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça. Mon cœur était serré et je sentais un vague de peur qui me submergeait et me collait à la peau. Je partis et rattrapa Sans et Papyrus, les deux squelettes discutaient :

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours combattre cet humain?

\- ÉVIDEMMENT, SANS, C'EST LE MEILLEUR MOYEN QUE J'AI POUR RENTRÉ DANS LA GARDE ROYAL… POURQUOI VOULAIS-TU SAVOIR?

\- Et bien… il… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment paps' et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?

Papyrus se pencha vers son frère et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- NE T'EN FAIT PAS SANS… JE SAIS QU'IL EST UN PEU ÉTRANGE ET QU'IL À UNE EXPRESSION… ASSEZ PARTICULIÈRE… MAIS… PEUT-ÊTRE QU'IL À SEULEMENT BESOIN D'UN AMI?

Sans semblait hésitant.

\- APRÈS TOUT… PERSONNE NE PEUT ÊTRE TOTALEMENT MAUVAIS ET PUIS…JE SUIS PERSUADÉ QUE MÊME LA PIRE PERSONNE PEUT CHANGER… ILS ONT JUSTE BESOIN QU'ON LUI DONNE UN COUP DE POUCE.

\- Si tu le dis paps, mais… promet moi de faire attention à toi.

\- JE TE LE PROMETS, SANS.

Non… Papyrus et Sans se séparèrent alors et Papyrus partit en direction de la limite entre Snowdin et Waterfall pour aller attendre l'arriver de Frisk et Chara. Il y avait toujours un peu de vent dans cette partie de l'underground et ce dernier faisait virevolter la neige qui emplissait l'air et qui créait une sorte d'immense brouillard. Je suivie Papyrus au travers de la neige et attendis à côté de lui, inquiète. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être là? Je restai figée près de Papyrus hésitante à retourner chez moi où à rester avec lui, je regardai son visage et j'y vis de l'inquiétude. Papyrus… Je regardai sa main qui était emmitouflé dans un gant rouge et la pris, évidemment ma main passa à travers celle de Papyrus, mais je la laissai là.

\- Ne t'en fait pas paps'… je ne m'en vais nulle part.

Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase que la silhouette de Frisk se découpa entre les flocons de neiges. Elle était recouverte de poussière et il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son expression. Elle serrait dans sa main un couteau de plastique et un bandeau était noué autour de sa tête.

\- HALTE! HUMAIN.

Frisk continua d'avancer, je pouvais désormais apercevoir Chara qui était juste derrière elle, elle souriait, mais ses yeux étaient toujours cachés par ses cheveux.

\- HEY! ARRÊTE DE BOUGER QUAND JE TE PARLE!

Frisk s'arrêta.

\- MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, À QUELQUES CHOSES À TE DIRE. .. PREMIÈREMENT : TU ES VRAIMENT BIZARRE. NON SEULEMENT TU N'AIMES PAS LES PUZZLES, MAIS LA MANIÈRE DONT TU TE PROMÈNES D'UNE PLACE À L'AUTRE… LA MANIÈRE DONT TES MAINS SONT SANS CESSE COUVERTE DE POUSSIÈRE… ON DIRAIT QUE TA VIE S'EN VA DANS UNE VOIE DANGEREUSE. MAIS MALGRÉ TOUT ÇA, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VOIE UN GRAND POTENTIEL EN TOI! TOUT LE MONDE PEUT ÊTRE UN BONNE PERSONNE S'ILS ESSAYENT! ET MOI JE N'AI PAS À ESSAYER DU TOUT! NHYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Frisk s'approcha de nouveau et je sentis mon sang se glacer. Elle était trop près de mon petit frère.

\- HEY, ARRÊTE DE BOUGER! C'EST EXACTEMENT DE ÇA QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER! HUMAIN! JE CROIS QUE TU AS BESOIN D'ÊTRE GUIDER! QUELQU'UN A BESOIN DE TE GARDER SUR LE BON CHEMIN! MAIS NE T'EN FAIT PAS, MOI, PAPYRUS… SERA FIÈRE D'ÊTRE TON AMI ET TON TUTEUR! JE VAIS CHANGÉ TA VIE DU TOUT AU TOUT!

Frisk et Chara s'approchèrent de plus en plus, je me mis entre eux et Papyrus.

\- HEY!

\- JE VOIS QUE TU APPROCHES… ES-TU EN TRAIN OFFRIR UN CÂLIN D'ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MES LEÇONS COMMENCE DÉJÀ À FAIRE EFFET! MOI, PAPYRUS, T'ACCUEILLE À BRAS OUVERT!

\- NON! PAPYRUS VAS T'EN!

Je criai de plus belle, Papyrus ouvris ses bras et attendis que Frisk s'approche. Elle avança lentement. Je me retournai vers elle et tenta de la freiner. Je poussai Frisk et Papyrus de toutes mes forces, mais je ne faisais que passer à travers eux. Je sentis des larmes de désespoir inonder mes yeux, puis, un « sling » sonore résonna à travers la neige. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, une douleur brûlante envahie mon âme et je m'écroulai sur le sol. La tête de mon petit frère glissa sur le sol et s'écroula sur la neige, alors que le reste de son corps s'envola en poussière ne laissant que son écharpe rouge qui contrastait sur la neige blanche.

\- B-BIEN, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CE À QUOI JE M'ATTENDAIS…. MAIS… JE… JE CROIS TOUJOURS EN TOI! TU PEU FAIRE UN PEU MIEUX! MÊME SI TU NE LE PENSES PAS! JE… JE PROMETS…

L'expression de Papyrus était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait promis à son frère de faire attention. Frisk s'avança vers Papyrus elle mit son pied sur la tête de mon frère et sans même hésiter écrasa le crane qui se changea en miette dans un craquement sonore qui me leva le cœur.

\- Paps…

Ma voix était brisée et faible, je m'écroulai contre le sol. Frisk et Chara partirent ensuite sans même un regard en arrière. Je serrai les points et frappa violemment contre la neige, j'avais déjà vue trop de monstres mourir et je les avais tous pleuré, mais cette fois ma peine était mélangée à une rage intense. Une haine envers Chara, Frisk et Flowey. Ils allaient payer. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'ÉTAIS PIÉGER DANS CETTE BOUCLE TEMPOREL HIDEUSE!? QU'ES-CE QUI LEURS DONNAIENT LE DROIT DE TUER TOUT CEUX QUE J'AIME, SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS LE PEUVENT!? CE N'EST PAS JUSTE! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE! Je frappai de nouveau contre la neige et leva les yeux vers le foulard rouge de mon frère qui était désormais recouvert de poussière et je le regardai fixement durant un moment, silencieuse. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournai et aperçu Sans qui regardais également le foulard de Papyrus, ses orbites était border de larme et je vis les mêmes émotions que je traversais se refléter dans son regard noir.

\- SALE TUEUR DE FRÈRE…


	13. When you get DUNKED ON!

Chapitre 13, combat avec Sans! Yeah! Chapitre super le fun à écrire. j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

 **Épisode 13: When you get DUNKED ON!**

J'attendais dans le hall de justice, Sans était à côté de moi. Une étrange lumière emplissait la salle silencieuse. Une lueur illuminait doucement une traîné de poussière qui glissait paresseusement à travers la salle. Sans était accoté contre l'un des nombreux piliers qui s'alignaient le long de la salle, froids et solides, ils restaient debout et semblaient, tout comme nous, attendre quelque chose. La moitié du visage de mon frère était plongé dans l'obscurité et l'autre était éclairé par la lumière provenant des vitraux. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Il serrait dans sa main l'écharpe rouge de Papyrus qui était enroulée autour de son coup et était à moitié couvert par sa veste bleue. Je me tenais droite et silencieuse, attendant patiemment. Mon regard était rivé vers l'autre bout du corridor. D'un moment à l'autre, elles allaient entrer dans la salle. Leurs mains couvertes de poussière allaient serrer leur dague de métal et elles allaient s'avancer jusqu'à mon frère et jusqu'à moi… Ensuite, elles allaient mourir, encore et encore et encore. Je me demande comment elles se sentent… est-ce qu'elles on déjà ne serait-ce qu'envisager de changer de voie? Est-ce qu'elles arrivent toujours à ce regarder dans le miroir? Arrivaient-elles vraiment à porter tout ces pêché sur leurs épaules? Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la salle et leurs échos allèrent se répercuter contre les murs. Sans releva la tête. Il ferma les yeux, puis releva la tête, résigné, avant d'aller au centre de la pièce. Le regard fixé vers l'entrée du corridor. Frisk apparu alors, elle était en piteux état, mais ne semblait pas souffrir d'aucune de ses blessures son visage était à moitié plongé dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Sans, elle releva légèrement la tête et un mince sourire vient découper son visage, elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre pour voir ce que Sans avait à lui dire... elle ne regrettait absolument rien. Rien. Je sentis ma haine pour elle se dédoubler. Elle s'approcha de Sans d'un pas sûre et lent, le squelette alla à sa rencontre.

\- Hey, tu as été occupée, huh?... alors, Je peu te demander quelque chose?... Est-ce que tu crois que même la pire personne peu changer? Que tout le monde peut être une bonne personne s'il ne fait qu'essayer? Heh heh heh heh heh… d'accord, laisse-moi te poser une meilleure question… est-ce que tu veux passer un mauvais moment? Parce que si tu fais un seul pas de plus… tu ne vas VRAIMENT pas apprécier ce qui va t'arriver.

L'enfant sourit. Elle regarda Sans droit dans les yeux une expression de défi sur son visage et elle avança d'un pas.

\- Et bien… désoler vielle femme… C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais de promesse.

Une lueur rouge se dégagea alors devant Frisk et son âme illumina faiblement la pièce, autour d'elle le paysage devient flou et le sourire de la meurtrière s'agrandit.

\- C'est un jour magnifique à l'extérieur. les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent… durant des jours comme celui-ci, les enfants comme toi… **DEVRAIS** **BRÛLER** **EN ENFER!**

L'œil de Sans brilla d'un bleu intense et il envoya directement une volée d'os que Frisk, pris par surprise, évita de justesse. À peine c'était elle retourner, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une dizaine de Gaster Blaster qui lui envoya une puissante décharge bleu. Frisk ce pris le coup de plein fouet et ses points de vie descendirent rapidement, un filament de sang sortit de la bouche de l'humaine et elle mourut. Évidemment, elle réinitialisa, revient à la vie et recommenças le combat, survivant cette fois à l'attaque de Sans.

\- Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi personne n'utilisais leurs meilleurs attaque en premier.

Frisk se releva et se jeta à toute vitesse vers Sans et juste avant que la lame n'heurte mon frère ce dernier glissa sur le coté et évita le métal luisant. Frisk fut alors emporté dans son élan et une expression de surprise traversa son visage alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol. Je souris. Elle allait passer un très, très mauvais moment.

\- Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais juste rester immobile et attendre que tu me frappes?

Frisk releva les yeux et je voyais à son regard qu'elle venait de comprendre que ce combat ne serait pas comme les autres. L'enfant se releva rapidement et Sans envoya une nouvelle rafale d'os. Elle en évita la grande majorité et tenta de nouveau d'attaquer Sans, le squelette évita le coup, mais Frisk retomba sur ses pieds et elle se retourna de nouveau vers Sans.

\- Nos rapports montre une anomalie massive dans le continuum espace temps. Les lignes temporelles sautant de droite à gauche, s'arrêtant et commençant…

Frisk voulu s'avancer de nouveau vers Sans, mais ce dernier continua d'envoyer des os, il fit valser Frisk au quatre coin de la pièce, ne lui accordant aucun moment de répit. l'enfant réussi à se glisser entre deux vague et se fraya un chemin vers le squelette, elle se jeta sur lui, lame première, mais de nouveau, Sans l'évita.

\- Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, tout s'arrête.

Les attaques continuèrent et malgré tout ces efforts Frisk n'arrivait pas à toucher Sans. L'enfant mourut à plusieurs reprise durant le combat et chaque fois qu'elle le faisait Sans était toujours là à l'attendre recommençant son impassible discourt. Chaque fois Frisk semblait être de plus en plus déterminer et elle durait de plus en plus longtemps durant les batailles. Lorsque je la voyais mourir je souriais, mais je sentis des larmes coulé le long de mes joues et mes émotions se confondre.

\- Heh heh heh... c'est de ta faute, n'es-ce pas?... tu ne peux pas comprendre comment on se sent… Savoir qu'un jour, sans aucun avertissement… tout va être remis à zéro… Écoute, il y à longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'espoir d'un jour retourner chez moi … et retourner à la surface ne m'attire plus vraiment, non plus. Parce que… même si ça arrivait… on ne ferait que terminer de nouveau ici, sans aucun souvenir de tout ça, non? Pour être franc, ça rend un peu difficile de mettre des efforts dans n'importe quelle tâche… à moins que ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour être paresseux? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Tout ce que je sais c'est que, voyant ce qui risque de se produire, **je ne peu plus me permettre de ne rien faire.**

Sans cessa alors soudainement ses attaques, Frisk fixais le squelette sans bougé, attendant la suite. Sa lame reflétant le visage de mon frère.

\- Ugh… maintenant que c'est dit… tu, uh, aime vraiment faire virevolter se truc, huh?

Frisk resta silencieuse.

\- Écoute, l'amitié… c'est vraiment bien, hein? Arrêtons de nous battre…

Je remarquai alors que Sans semblait épuiser et qu'il semblait être à bout de force. Je fronçai les sourcils. Frisk sembla hésiter un moment, son regard glissa de sa dague à Sans qui attendait sa réaction. Frisk leva son couteau comme si elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, mais sa main tremblante le lâcha et la lame alla s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit sec.

\- Tu… tu m'épargnes? Finalement. mon ami. mon copain. Je sais à qu'elle point ça doit être dure. De faire ce choix. De recommencer à zéro tout ce sur quoi tu avais travaillé. Je veux que tu saches… Je ne le laisserai pas se perdre…

Sans regarda le sol un instant, puis il releva la tête vers Frisk et rajouta :

\- Viens ici, copain.

Sans ouvris ses bras et Frisk se jetai entre ceux-ci, des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Je la regardai silencieusement, je me sentais incertaine, indécises. Sans lui rendit l'étreinte un moment, puis il envoya une dizaine d'os qui embrochèrent Frisk. Je comprenais pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de pitié pour l'enfant… soudainement, des images de Frisk tuant Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Toriel et poussant Alphys au suicide me revenir en mémoire et ma haine fut de nouveau ravivé… toutefois je la sentais plus faible qu'avant… Il fallu un peu plus de temps à Frisk avant de revenir cette fois et pendant un bref moment je cru même qu'elle avait finalement abandonné. Sans et moi regardions le bout du corridor, attendant que Frisk reviennes de nouveau. Sans était épuiser et il s'assit sur le sol un moment.

\- Si nous sommes vraiment ami… tu ne reviendras pas.

Si Frisk réinitialisait à se moment précis et recommençais sur la route pacifique… je… je crois que j'aurais pu la pardonner… Ça aurait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas complètement corrompu… l'ultime test… l'ultime chance… Mais bien vite, sa silhouette meurtrière réapparue scellant son jugement. Frisk recommenças alors à combattre Sans, mais au moment où mon frère lui donna de nouveau la chance d'utiliser sa merci, elle tenta de le transpercer de sa lame.

\- Welp, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Je suppose que tu aime faire les choses à la dure, huh? … ça va sembler bizarre, mais, avant tout ça, j'espérais secrètement que nous pourrions être ami. J'ai toujours pensé que les anomalies faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux. Et que lorsque qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient ils arrêteraient tout ça… et peut être que tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin c'était… je ne sais pas… de la bonne nourriture, quelques rires, de bons amis… mais c'est ridicule, n'es-ce pas? Wouais, t'es le genre de personne qui ne seras **JAMAIS** heureux. Tu continues de consommer les lignes temporelles encore et encore, jusqu'à… et bien. Heh. Prend le de moi, kid, un jour… tu dois apprendre quand quitter. Et ce jour est aujourd'hui… parce que, tu vois, tout se combat commence vraiment à m'épuiser.

Frisk releva la tête comme parcouru d'un frisson de victoire suite à ce que Sans venait d'avoué.

\- Et si tu me pousses à continuer, je serais forcé d'utiliser mon _attaque spéciale_ … Ouaip. mon _attaque spéciale_ , ça semble familier? ... Et bien, prépare toi, parce que, après ta prochaine attaque, _je vais l'utiliser_ _._ Alors, si tu ne veux pas la voir, maintenant serait un bon moment pour mourir.

Sans semblait à bout de force, alors que Frisk dédoubla d'énergie et attaqua de nouveau mon frère.

\- Et bien, prépare toi. Survie **ÇA** et je te montre mon _attaque spécial._

Sans leva la main et propulsa magiquement Frisk à travers la salle. Il lui jeta des os et se téléporta pour lui donner des coups. Les os traversèrent à plusieurs reprises le corps de l'enfant, Frisk avait de la difficulté à éviter les coups, mais après chaque coup qu'elle recevait son sourire s'élargissait un peu plus, son âme se souillait un peu plus et chaque fois son visage était un peu plus recouvert par le sang qui glissait de ses blessures. Peut importe le nombre de coup, peut importe le nombre d'os, peut importe le nombre de réinitialisation, elle revenait toujours et chaque fois elle était un peu plus déterminer et chaque fois Sans était un peu plus épuiser. Maintenant, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à tenir debout. Il propulsait péniblement Frisk contre les murs de la salle et cette dernière se mit à rire. Un rire qui me glaça le sang et qui résonna contre les murs dorés du corridor. Sans n'en pouvant plus déposa un genou à terre.

\- Huff… puff…

Mon frère tenta de reprendre son souffle alors que Frisk terminait son rire, je regardai le sourire tordu de l'enfant pour réaliser que désormais il ressemblait plus à Chara qu'à Frisk.

\- Okay, ça y est.

Sans se releva difficilement.

\- C'est le moment de mon _attaque spéciale_. Es-tu prête? J'envoie la sauce.

Sans resta immobile et Frisk le regarda en attendant, mais rien ne se produisait, l'inquiétude augmentait sur le visage de Sans au fur et à mesure que le sourire augmentait sur le visage de l'enfant. Sans glissa alors ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit un bocal de sauce. Il le jeta en direction de Frisk et cette dernière l'évita sans aucune difficulté. Le bocal de verre alla se briser sur le sol, laissant couler la sauce rougeâtre qui se répandit sur le sol luisant. Je regardai le pot brisé quelques secondes et remarqua qu'une étiquette était collée sur le couvercle et mon cœur se serra lorsque je reconnu l'écriture de Papyrus.

\- C'est exact, c'est littéralement de la sauce et ça ne saura rien d'autre, d'ailleurs. Hehehe…

Sans fit un clin d'œil et une dizaine d'os sortir du sol et piégèrent Frisk dans une sorte de cage improvisée.

\- je sais que je ne peu pas te battre, dès que tu en auras l'occasion tu vas juste me tuer. Alors, hu… j'ai décidé que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de me tuer. Jamais. Je vais juste te garder ici, jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes. Même si ça veut dire que nous allons devoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Capiche?

On voyait dans le visage de Sans que ce dernier était sérieux. Frisk ne réagis pas le moins du monde, elle avait arrêté de rire et restait complètement immobile tout en fixant Sans de son regard meurtrier, on pouvait voir dans son expression qu'elle rêver d'aiguiser sa lame sur les os du squelette. Le silence régnait dans la salle.

\- Tu vas t'ennuyer ici, si tu n'es pas déjà en train de t'ennuyer. Je veux dire, à se moment là tu quitteras finalement.

Frisk ne bougea pas.

\- Je connais ton type. Tu es, uh, très déterminé, n'es-ce pas? Tu n'abandonneras jamais, même s'il y avait, uh… absolument aucun avantage à persévérer ou peut importe. Si je peu rendre ça claire, peut importe quoi, tu vas juste continuer d'avancer. Pas parce que tu désires faire le bien ou le mal, mais juste parce que tu peux. Et parce que tu « peux » … tu « dois.»…

Sans regarda le sol.

\- Mais, maintenant, tu as atteins la fin. Il n'y plus rien pour toi ici. Alors, hu, mon opinion personnelle serait… que la chose la plus «déterminer» que tu peux faire ici? C'est de, hu, complètement abandonner… et de …

Sans bailla et Frisk releva légèrement la tête. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

\- de faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

Sans resta silencieux, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Frisk elle restait complètement immobile patiente. Sans se tenait de moins en moins droit… il bailla de nouveau.

\- Non…

Il s'endormit. Frisk sourit et elle se mit à pousser les os qui constituaient sa cage. Les un après les autres elle les déposa lentement sur le sol en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Je la regardai faire, je m'écroulai sur le sol et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Elle avança vers Sans et leva son couteau dans les aires, juste au moment où ce dernier allait heurter le crâne de Sans ce dernier se réveilla et il glissa sur le coter.

\- Heh, croyais-tu vraiment que ça serait aussi fac…

Frisk se retournas rapidement et transperça Sans de sa lame. Se dernier s'écroula au sol près de moi. Un liquide rouge coula de sa mâchoire et des lanières de vêtements que la lame grise avait réduits en lambeau. Sans resta silencieux, il déposa sa main contre sa blessure. Je restai muette alors que mon cœur semblait de plus en plus lourd et qu'un mal de tête me martelait le crâne. Après un moment il dit :

\- Alors… j'imagine que c'est la fin, huh?...

Sans baissa la tête un moment, puis regarda de nouveau sa meurtrière.

\- Juste… ne dit pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Sans se releva difficilement et Frisk serra sa dague, méfiante.

\- Welp. Je vais chez Grillby's…

Sans avança dans le corridor et réussi à se rendre au tiers avant de s'écrouler de nouveau.

\- Papyrus, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose?

Puis son corps se transforma en poussière ne laissant qu'une écharpe rouge et une veste bleue tacher de rouge. Frisk partit, le bruit de ses pas résonna contre les murs. Je m'approchai du tas de poussière. Au fond de moi, je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, mais je… pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Je me mis à pleurer, je criai dans le hall. Mes frères, mes amis, ma vie, ma mère, mon père, ma famille, tout. Tout était disparu, partit en poussière, hors de ma porter, alors que je restais coincé, incapable de la moindre chose, du moindre contacte tel un fantôme. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Où est-ce que je m'étais trompé? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci arrivait? Qu'elle était le but?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas… je ne comprends pas…

Je m'effondrai sur le sol près de mes frères. Pourquoi? Je sortis mon médaillon de mon cou, le cœur bleu était légèrement poussiéreux. Je l'essuyai et l'ouvris, je regardai les photos et je laissai tomber mon collier sur le tas de poussière. Je me sentais déchirer. Inutile. Je m'agenouillai près du tas de poussière et je me mis à pleurer.

...

Les réinitialisations s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que je connaisse chaque réaction, chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque possibilité de chaque ligne temporelle. J'avais suivit chaque personne durant chaque timeline et je savais tout ce qui pourrait se passer si Frisk choisissait d'agir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment, mais j'étais convaincue d'avoir assisté à plus de timelines et de réinitialisations que Frisk elle même. J'étais condamné à revoir mes amis mourir ou être libéré pour être renvoyé dans leurs cauchemars encore et encore. Était-ce tout ce qu'il me restait? Étais-je condamné à errer dans ce cauchemar avec aucune chance de ne jamais me réveiller? J'aurais seulement voulu pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Je marchai jusqu'à l'arbre qui était près de mon ancienne école. L'herbe était un peu plus haute qu'avant et l'arbre avait perdu quelques feuilles, mais la fleur écho était toujours là. Je m'approchai de la rive et regarda l'eau turquoise. Un vent souffla légèrement dans mon dos. J'avais perdu tout espoir. J'avais perdu tout envie. Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour moi et soudainement l'eau sembla attirante. Je n'avais jamais essayé de me noyer. Je me demandais si je pouvais, est-ce que j'avais seulement besoin d'air? Je descendis ma main et toucha à l'eau froide. Lorsque mes doigts touchèrent la surface calme de l'eau aucune vaguelette ne se créa, l'eau resta lisse tel un miroir, mais mon reflet n'apparaissait pas. Je fermai les yeux. Je me levai et pris une grande respiration. Je serrai contre moi mon médaillon, il était revenu autour de mon coup dès que Frisk avait réinitialiser le monde. Je plongeai dans l'eau. autour de moi, l'effet luminescent de Waterfall s'estompa pour laisser place à une noirceur envahissante. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, au dessous de moi la rivière semblait se perdre dans l'infini alors qu'au dessus de moi les lumières des champignons et des plantes luminescentes de Waterfall étaient déformées par les mouvements de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas un seul son. Je fermai les yeux alors que le froid m'entourait. J'étais prête à tout abandonner. J'attendis, me sentant lentement couler, lorsqu'une ombre se dessina au dessus de moi, j'ouvris les yeux et je remarquai une silhouette d'un bleu perçant qui semblait observer l'eau. Je sentis mon cœur sursauter à la vue de quelqu'un, personne ne venait jamais ici. Jamais. Je nageai jusqu'à la surface et tomba face à face avec Sans. Son regard était perdu dans l'eau. Il restait silencieux.

\- Comment…?

\- Huh… ce n'est pas chez Grillby's ici, j'ai dû me tromper en essayant de me téléporter… c'est étrange…

Je sortis de l'eau et regarda mon frère.

\- Sans?

\- Cet endroit me rend… nostalgique…

Y avait-il une chance qu'il… qu'il se souvienne? Sans alla s'asseoir à la cime de l'arbre à l'endroit exact où il c'était assis lorsqu'il était venu me réconforter il y longtemps… on aurait dit que c'était il y a une éternité… Il regarda le décor un moment puis il se mit à raconter des blagues de toute sorte. Certaine d'entre eux m'était familières. Je m'assis près de Sans et pendant une fraction de seconde j'eu l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Je me mis à raconter des blagues à mon tour et c'était presque que comme s'il pouvait m'entendre. Je souriais et riais tout comme lui. Je me sentais bien et ça me fit un bien fou. Après plusieurs minutes, le téléphone de Sans sonna et à l'autre bout du fils la voix de Papyrus résonna l'accusant d'être en retard pour le souper. Sans raccrocha, il se leva et pendant une fraction de seconde son regard s'arrêta sur le mien. Puis il se téléporta jusqu'à chez lui. Pourquoi était-il venu ici? Il y avait peut-être une chance… S'il était venu ici, c'est que les choses pouvaient toujours changé! Si les choses pouvaient changer c'est qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour espérer! Il devait y avoir un moyen de sauver tout le monde! Un moyen que je puisse revenir! Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de m'accrocher, je devais tenir et un jour… un jour tout finirait bien. Et si ce n'était pas durant cette timeline ce serait dans la prochaine! Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de rester dans ma déprime. Le passé est passé. Je me sentis remplie de Détermination et je le serais un peu plus chaque jour.

…

-PDV SANS-

\- Allo.

\- S-sans? C'est Alphys.

\- Salut, Alphys qu'es-ce qu'il y à?

\- Je… et bien… tu te souviens de la machine sur le continuum espace temps?

\- Alphys, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'approcher de cette machine…

\- O-oui, j-je sais, m-mais i-il y avait ce chien et i-il prit le cinquième épisode de Mew Mew kissy Cutty et tu sais que c'est mon épisode préférer parce que c'est durant cette épisode que Mew Mew dévoile ses oreilles de chat à tout le monde et…

\- Alphys… vas droit au but.

\- Et bien… je crois qu'il y à un problème avec la machine… elle… enfin… elle indique…

Je failli m'étouffer en entendant le nombre. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu autant de réinitialisations. N'importe qu'elle personne aurait abandonné avant de se rendre la bas!

\- Sans?

\- Tu as raison Alphys, c'est surement une erreur… j'irais voir ce que je peu faire demain.

Sur ce, je raccrochai. Je m'enfonçai de nouveau dans le sofa, je poussai un long soupire. Peut importe. Ça ne changeait rien.

\- SANS! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS MILLE FOIS DE RAMASSER TON BAS!

\- Désolé Paps, je ne t'avais pas pris au **pied** de la lettre.

\- SANS!

\- Welp, je vais chez Grillby's on se revoit plus tard.

\- SANS! VIENT RAMASSER TA CHAUSETTE!

Je sortis de la maison, laissant Papyrus derrière, et je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison. Je déverrouillai la porte qui menait vers mon laboratoire et je la refermai derrière moi. Je m'étirai légèrement avant de déposer ma veste bleue sur le comptoir, la remplaçant par un sarrau blanc. Je regardai autour de moi un moment, mon laboratoire était assez petit et aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Sur un bureau était étaler plusieurs plan de toute taille, la plus part écrit en Wing Ding et au fond de la pièce une machine qui devait bien faire deux fois ma taille était cachée derrière un drap. Je me dirigeai vers l'un des tiroirs du bureau et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur il y avait quelques crayons, des effaces et une photo. Je la ramassai et je la regardai de nouveau, la photo dévoilait 5 personne, moi dans mon habituelle veste bleu, Papyrus qui était légèrement plus jeune, ma mère qui souriait à la caméra, pourtant… je n'avais aucun souvenir des deux autres personne, la première était un squelette vêtu d'une veste noire et d'un foulard, il souriait et ses orbite semblait pétiller de fierté derrière ses petites lunettes carré… la deuxièmes était une humaine dans une veste rouge, elle avait un pendentif en forme de cœur bleu et ses cheveux brun tombaient sur ses épaules. Ils m'étaient tous les deux familiers, j'avais l'impression cuisante de les avoir déjà rencontrés et cette photo me prouvait que j'avais raison, mais alors pourquoi étais-je incapable de me souvenir d'eux? Je soupirai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, peut importe ce que je ferrais... ça n'aurait plus aucune importance rendu à la fin de la journée.

\- Wouf!

Je sursautai et me retourna rapidement pour apercevoir un petit chien blanc qui me regardait en secouant sa queue.

\- Hey, salut petit. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs… comment es-tu rentré ici, boule de poil?

Je remarquai alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Je voulu prendre l'objet, mais le chien se mit à grogner et à tirer dessus comme si il ne voulait pas le donner.

\- Hey… tu as envie de jouer, hein?

Je tirai plus fort et le chien fini par lâcher, mon élan me fit tomber sur le sol et le chien s'enfuie à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Je regardai perplexe l'objet couvert de bave que je tenais entre mes doigts. C'était une sorte de capsule en métal qui semblait contenir un liquide, sur le coté on pouvait lire les inscriptions : B113. Je me relevai aussitôt, ce ne pouvait pas être… Je fouillai dans les plans qui était éparpiller et en sortit un en particulier, je lus à voix haute les notes laissées par l'auteur.

\- … Ceci est le plan de la machine numéro 113, à n'utiliser que s'il n'y à plus aucune autre solution… J'ai créé cette machine au cas où quelque chose m'arriverais… Je me dois toutefois de prévenir toute personne prévoyant d'utiliser cette invention, les risques sont innombrables et les effets seront complètement imprévisibles…

J'avais déjà lu tout ça, je retournai la feuille et glissa mon doigt sur le texte jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au passage qui m'intéressait.

\- Entrée numéro 17… je crains que je doive abandonner ce projet. Non seulement d'autre priorité sont arrivée… mais il semblerait que le cœur de la machine, le prototype B113, est disparu et sans lui la machine ne démarrera jamais.

Je regardai de nouveau la capsule. Je l'avais. Je me jetai vers l'invention que j'avais gardée dans mon Labo et je jetai le drap qui la recouvrait sur le sol. La machine était constituer de plusieurs fils et plaques de métal, j'ouvris une trappe sur le coté et j'y glissai la capsule B113. Je m'apprêtai à démarrer la machine, mais je m'arrêtai soudainement. Et si jamais ça ne marchais pas? Je regardai le levier de démarrage. Oh, et puis… je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'abaissai le levier, la machine émit un léger grondement et elle se mit à vibrer.

\- Ça marche… ça marche!

Soudainement, une explosion sourde survient de l'intérieur de la machine, presque aussitôt après les vibrations de la machine s'amplifièrent avant de s'arrêter soudainement. J'attendis un moment, mais elle ne redémarra pas. Je soupirai et serai les dents avec le gout amer de la déception dans la bouche. Je remontai le levier afin d'éteindre de nouveau la machine, mais les lumières restèrent allumer. Je baissai donc le levier avant de le remonter, mais toujours rien. Je recommençai encore et encore, cette machine consommait beaucoup d'énergie et si je n'arrivais pas à la fermer ça risquait de me coûter une petite fortune. Alors que je rabaissais le levier, une nouvelle explosion plus intense cette fois provient de la machine, propulsant quelques bouts de métal autour de la pièce. Je reculai de quelque pas face à la machine qui c'était remit à vibrer de manière beaucoup plus intense. Une troisième explosion survenu et cette fois la totalité de la machine explosa j'eu à peine le temps de mettre mes mains devant mon crâne alors que les pièces de métal étaient projetées partout à travers la pièce. Au même moment, une lumière blanche emplie l'Underground annonçant une réinitialisation imminente.

* * *

Tada! Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre! Aussi, si ça vous intéresse, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez du personnage de lumière et si vous arrivez à deviner son _backstory._ Je vous laisserais peut-être savoir si vous avez vus juste ou non. En attendant, passez une belle journée!


	14. retour à la réalité

Épisode 14! J'espère que vous aimerez et bone lecture!

Marko Kai : Je suis super heureuse que tu ais aimé ma fanfic! Merci du fond du cœur, et pour répondre à ta question; Oui, Milly se souvient toujours de Gaster et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas revu depuis elle y pense plus qu'il n'y parait. La principal raison pour laquelle elle se souvient de lui est que lorsque la mémoire des monstres de l'Underground à été effacé, elle était déjà en dehors du monde.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : retour à la réalité.**

-PDV MILLY-

Plusieurs lignes temporelles c'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où Sans était allé à l'arbre de Waterfall et je dois dire qu'il ne c'était rien passé d'intéressent depuis. Pour passer le temps, Je m'amusais à me mettre en plein milieu des combats (lorsque ceux-ci se déroulaient) et a tenté d'éviter les attaques des deux adversaires. Évidemment, même si j'étais parfois touchée, les lames ne faisaient que me traverser comme s'ils n'avaient heurtées que de l'air. Mais avec le temps je m'améliorai et je devenu excellente pour éviter les attaques. Aujourd'hui, Frisk avait choisi de suivre une route non-alignée, elle tuait certain monstre et en sauvait quelques autres. Au moins, elle ne tuait pas tout le monde et… elle avait épargné Papyrus… Lorsque Frisk choisissait de faire un génocide, je ne la suivait pas. C'était trop difficile… émotionnellement et moralement, mais j'assistais toujours au combat de Sans… espérant que quelque chose finisse par changer… je m'étais également mis à compter; chaque fois que Frisk sauvait un monstre et chaque fois qu'elle en tuait un. Pour l'instant, elle contenait une égalité précaire entre les deux. Je ne sais pas trop quand, ni pourquoi je m'étais mise à compter, mais j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important alors… je continuais. Je regardai autour de moi, le décor de Waterfall était magnifique, mais le silence qui y régnait rendait la place… fantomatique.

\- AILLE!

Je ressentis une douleur violente provenant de mon flanc. J'appuyai dessus et la douleur s'atténua légèrement. Un mal de tête suivit et la douleur sembla s'étendre sur tout le reste de mon corps. Qu'es-ce qui se passait? Mon âme se libéra alors, c'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis l'incident. Elle était fracturée à plusieurs endroits, mais sa lumière semblait plus brillante que jamais. La douleur ne cessait de grandir et elle devenait maintenant insupportable. Je ne pus retenir un long cri. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Puis une lumière blanche se propagea autour de moi; signe que l'univers était réinitialiser et je tombai dans l'inconscience. À mon réveille, la première chose qui me frappa fût l'odeur salée et fraîche de la grotte. Je n'avais jamais pu sentir quoi que ce soit depuis l'incident. Je me relevai doucement, mon corps me semblait lourd. La douleur était passée, mais mes muscles restaient endoloris. Ma main glissa contre la roche froide et humide. Quelque chose avait changé, je regardai mes mains, puis le léger clapotis de l'eau attira mon attention. Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'eau et m'agenouilla près de la rive. J'étais terrorisée. Quelque chose avais bien changé, mais pouvais-je vraiment… Étais-je vraiment de retour? Si l'eau créait des vagues au contacte de ma main, c'est que j'existais de nouveau, si non… et bien, retour à la case départ et probablement un petit coup de déprime durant un certain temps. Je mis ma main juste au dessus de la surface de l'eau et pris une grande respiration. J'y vais à trois. Un. Deux. Trois. J'enfonçai d'un coup sec ma main sous l'eau et des éclaboussures se créèrent alors que l'eau froide enveloppait ma main. Une vague de soulagement me submergea comme si un poids énorme était soudainement tomber de sur mes épaules. Je recommençai de nouveau en riant et en criant de joie. Je sautai dans la rivière et de l'eau rentra dans mes narines me forçant à remonter et à me calmer un instant, ce qui ne diminua en rien ma joie. La douleur m'était familière, mais cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentit que ça me fit étrange. Je sortis de l'eau et je su exactement où j'allais me diriger. Je couru en direction de Snowdin une lueur de joie dans mon regard et un sourire sur mon visage. Je passai à travers Waterfall et je sentais des regards perplexes de monstres se poser sur moi et mon cœur se bomba de joie. J'existais! J'arrivai finalement à Snowdin, la température froide me surpris, mais je ne ralentit pas le moins du monde. Je passai devant ma maison. Je ne m'y arrêtai pas, si l'on venait de Réinitialiser le jeu, Sans et Papyrus n'était pas chez eux, mais dans les bois. Je couru et bien vite la silhouette de mes deux frères se découpèrent dans le décor d'hiver.

\- SANS! PAPYRUS!

Les deux squelettes se retournèrent en même temps et, juste au moment où j'allais me jeter sur eux, Sans poussa son frère afin de le protéger et se dernier alla s'écrouler dans la neige face la première. Mon élan m'emporta plus loin et je m'écroulai sur Sans. Je me relevai aussitôt, les deux squelettes qui était toujours dans la neige me regardèrent surpris. Je sentis alors une étrange douleur au niveau du cœur. Le regard de Sans semblait également un peu inquiet.

\- WOOWIE! DEUX HUMAIN EN UNE SEULE JOURNÉE! SANS, JE C…

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Papyrus de finir que je lui sautai dans les bras, appréciant le fait que je ne passais pas à travers lui. Il me voyait! Je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras! Nous pouvions de nouveaux être une famille. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Papyrus se releva, mais je ne le lâchai pas, j'avais l'impression qu'à la seconde où je le lâcherais je me réveillerais et que les récents événements n'auraient été qu'un rêve. Papyrus me regarda et lorsqu'il réalisa que je pleurai il s'exclama :

\- OH, NON! SANS, L'HUMAIN COULE! IL DOIT ÊTRE MALADE! NE T'EN FAIT PAS HUMAIN, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, VAS S'OCCUPER DE TOI JUSQU'À CE QUE TU AILLE MIEUX ET ENSUITE JE TE CAPTURAIT ET DEVIENDRAIT UN MEMBRE DE LA GARDE ROYAL!

\- Je suis sûre que tu en es capable.

\- MMMMM … PAR CONTRE JE NE PEUX PAS LAISSER L'AUTRE HUMAIN SEUL, QU'ES-CE QU'IL FERAIT SANS MOI?

Je me retournai et aperçu Frisk qui se tenait un peu plus loin, me regardant curieuse. Je la fixai du regard… J'allais devoir lui dire deux mot un de ses jours… mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec ma famille.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec l'humain en bonne santé, je m'occupe de ramener l'autre. Dit Sans.

\- EXCELLENTE IDÉE SANS! RAMÈNE L'HUMAIN MALADE À LA MAISON ET DONNE LUI UN PLAT DE MON FAMEUX SPAGETTI, JE SUIS SÛR QUE ÇA LE REMETTRA SUR PIED.

\- Bone idée, paps. Allez, suis-moi humain… on va prendre un raccourcie.

Je lâchai Papyrus et agrippa la main de Sans, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire stupidement. Une fois rendu à la maison, Sans me servit un plat de spaghetti qui était trop froid (ce qui ne m'empêcha pas dans prendre une grand bouché), puis il s'assit devant moi. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de me demander d'un ton sérieux :

\- Combien de réinitialisation?

J'arrêtai de manger et je déposai ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Sans avait le don de reconnaître les gens qui avait vu plusieurs timelines.

\- trop.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Ça… c'est une longue et… lourde histoire...

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Je marqua un pause. Indécise, puis je dit;

\- ...Mon nom est Milly. Je suis humaine. Je suis tombé dans les souterrains lorsque j'avais 15 ans… et… j'ai été adopté par votre famille.

\- … Comment ce fait il que je ne me souvienne pas de toi?

\- Il… Il c'est passé… Bien des choses… et je…

Les larmes recommencèrent à coulé, elles étaient autant des larmes de tristesse que de joie. Je les essuyai du revers de ma manche et pris trois grandes respirations avant de continuer d'une voix plus stable.

\- J'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie à errer de ligne temporelle en ligne temporelle sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que se sois. Je ne pouvais que vous observer mourir encore et encore et encore…

Je regardai Sans son regard était noir et pendant un moment… j'hésitai à continué mon histoire. Elle était tellement remplie de douleur et de remord, mais je n'étais incapable de garder tout ça pour moi ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

\- Il y avait cette autre humaine… Chara… Je… Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec elle et un jour… elle… elle c'est empoisonner elle-même. Son plan était qu'Asriel, le fils du roi et de la reine, absorbe son âme. Ils pourraient ainsi sortir des souterrains et s'emparer des 7 âmes nécessaires pour briser la barrière… mais Chara nourrissait un autre motif… elle voulait détruire tous les humains… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'imagine que sa vie, avant qu'elle n'arrive ici, avait due être très difficile… Alors je suis allée la voir avec Herman… ta mère… J'ai parlé avec Chara, seule à seule et… La conversation à mal tournée, Chara a tenté de me tuer, mais ce fût Herman qui… qui… qui prit le coup…

Je restai silencieuse un moment avant de continuer.

\- Par la suite, je dû me cacher durant un long moment, car on me prenait pour la responsable de la mort d'Herman. Entre temps, le plan de Chara passa à exécution. Toutefois, comme tu t'en doutes, il échoua. Puis… heu… un autre humain tomba et… je fus capturée par W.D. Gaster… Mon… Ton père… Il me brancha à une machine située dans le core et il voulu m'utiliser afin de retourner les aiguilles du temps et sauver sa femme. La machine échoua et lorsque je me suis réveillé. plus personne… personne… ne se souvenait de moi et j'étais incapable d'interagir avec qui ou quoi que ce soit…

Sans resta silencieux un moment.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as ramené?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Il y eu une douleur intense et puis… j'étais de nouveau là.

Sans resta de nouveau silencieux.

\- Et… nous sommes frères et sœurs?

\- Oui!...

Je sortis mon médaillon et le montra à mon frère. Il regarda avec curiosité les photos qui étaient à l'intérieur. Je le fixai du regard, tentant de déchiffrer ses émotions. Son regard resta sur le pendentif un certain temps, puis il se retourna vers moi.

\- Je te crois.

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau et je serrai Sans entre mes bras, le squelette sembla surpris, mais il finit par rendre l'étreinte.

\- Bienvenu chez toi, Milly.

\- Merci…

Je restai un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Sans dise :

\- Attention, si tu serres plus fort je crois que tu vas me casser une côte.

\- Oh! Oui, pardon… je… Pardon… Je crois que l'on devrait aller rejoindre Papyrus maintenant. Je le laisserais me capturer si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Sans me sourit et nous sortîmes de la maison à l'extérieur le froid était mordant, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Ça me rassurait de sentir ce froid contre ma peau, il me prouvait que j'étais bien de retour. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement Papyrus, il était quasiment rendu au dernier puzzle. Je restai toujours avec Sans où Papyrus, être de nouveau seule m'était insupportable. Frisk s'intéressait beaucoup à moi, elle me parlait et me jetait souvent des regards indiscrets. Ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je pouvais toujours la revoir assassinant les personnes qui me sont chère. Malgré cela, je faisais de mon mieux pour agir le plus normalement possible. Elle semblait si gentille, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Ce n'était pas normal… hu… la dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça c'était avec… avant qu'elle ne tue ma mère… J'étais terrifiée. Je pris une grande respiration, je résolu quelques casse-tête, mais Frisk faisait la plus grande partie du travail. Arriva le casse-tête des plaques de couleur. Le puzzle était un plancher rempli de tuile, chaque tuile avait une particularité et une fonction spécifique correspondant à sa couleur. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous expliquer exactement ce que faisait chaque tuile, de toute façon je ne les avais jamais toutes retenues.

\- OKAY, ET UNE DERNIÈRE CHOSE, CE PUZZLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT ALÉATOIRE! QUAND JE VAIS TIRER LE LEVIER, ÇA VA CRÉER UN PUZZLE QUI N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ VU AUPARAVANT! MÊME MOI, NE CONNAÎTRAI PAS LA RÉPONSE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! PRÉPARE-TOI…!

Papyrus abaissa le levier et les tuiles se mirent à changer rapidement de couleur jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement sur un chemin droit, claire et complètement traversable en ligne droite. Pour Papyrus s'en était trop, il ne dit pas un mot et quitta la salle, me laissant seule avec Sans et Frisk. L'enfant traversa le puzzle et se dirigea vers Sans qui lui parla du spaghetti de son frère. J'écoutai discrètement en restant silencieuse. Frisk vient alors à ma rencontre, je ne lui dit rien, mais elle insista alors je fini par dire :

\- Je ne suis pas prête à te parler.

Sans se retourna curieux, mais Frisk sembla satisfaite. Elle continua d'avancer et je traînai en arrière avec Sans.

-PDV SANS-

Je regardais l'humaine… lorsque je l'avais vue pour la première fois, j'avais eu de la difficulté à le croire. Jamais je n'avais vue un visage qui avait assisté à autant de réinitialisation… j'avais un certain don pour savoir combien de ligne temporelle avait vu une personne… Une fois que j'avais réalisé ce qu'elle était, mon premier reflex fut de jeter un regard à l'enfant. Elle avait été surprise, ce qui prouve que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi. Son histoire me semblait vraie et j'avais l'impression écrasante de l'avoir déjà vu avant. De plus, la photo qu'elle avait autour du coup était là même que celle que je gardais dans mon labo. Cependant, si c'était la vérité, comment avais-t-elle fait pour revenir?... une chose était sûre; je devais garder un orbite sur elle. Parfois, lorsque je la regardais dans les yeux elle semblait surprise et elle se mettait à trembler… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait vu durant ces réinitialisations, mais ce n'était rien de bon. Le moment arriva lorsque Papyrus allait avoir son combat final avec l'humaine. Je n'étais pas inquiet le moins du monde, l'enfant n'avais tué aucun monstre sur le chemin, pas même le plus petit. Toutefois, Milly insista pour aller avec Papyrus. J'hésitai un moment, mais l'humaine semblait vraiment inquiète pour mon frère. Sans grande conviction, je soupirai et je la laissai partir alors que je me dirigeais vers Grillby's.

-PDV MILLY-

J'attendais à côté de Papyrus le regard plongé dans le brouillard, une branche tomba dans le lointain et je sursautai. Ma main agrippa rapidement celle de papyrus alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

\- NE CRAINT RIEN HUMAIN. MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, TE PROTÉGERAI DE TOUTES TES PEURS, MÊME SI TES PEURS SON DES BRANCHES QUI TOMBENT!

Je rigolai un peu, mais je ne lâchai pas la main de mon frère. La silhouette de Frisk se dessina entre les flocons de neige. Papyrus s'adressa à elle sur son ton enjoué habituel, lui expliquant ses motifs comme il le faisait durant chaque ligne pacifiste. Puis arriva le moment où Papyrus allait utiliser son attaque spéciale. Je m'attendais à voir débarquer le petit chien blanc qui volait l'attaque de Papyrus, mais celui ne se pointa jamais.

\- NHYEH HEH HEH HEH! AFFRONTE MON ATTAQUE SPÉCIAL HUMAIN!

Frisk semblai aussi surprise que moi, Papyrus s'empara d'un os en particulier et le leva dans les airs, des os bleu et blanc apparurent dans le ciel et tombèrent en pluie sur l'enfant qui évita agilement les projectiles, puis différent os surgirent de nul part suivant les notes de _Bonetrousle_ (la musique de Papyrus). Mais, là encore, l'enfant évita une bonne partie des attaques. Papyrus fut impressionné et épuisé à la fois.

\- ET BIEN, IL EST… puf… CLAIRE MAINTENANT QUE TU NE PEUX PAS… puff… ME VAINCRE! OUI, JE TE VOIS TREMBLER DANS TES BOTTES! EN CONSÉQUENCE, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, T'ACCORDES SA PITIÉ. MAINTENANT, C'EST TA CHANCE D'ACCEPTER MA MERCI.

Frisk se lança dans les bras de Papyrus, acceptant sa « merci ». Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers Papyrus, des flashs de la timeline génocide, me revenir en tête comme une brique derrière la tête. Un mal de crâne intense s'empara de moi alors que je revoyais défiler devant moi toutes les fois où Papyrus avait décapité par Frisk. Je me sentis tomber sur le sol, je posai mes deux mains contre ma tête et je fermai les yeux. La douleur s'intensifia, mon cœur augmentait la cadence et je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une pièce vide, mon mal de tête semblait s'être calmé…

\- Salut…

Je me retournai et aperçus la lumière. Mon visage s'illumina à sa vue et je me jetai vers voulant la serrer dans mes bras, mais je passai à travers elle. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir de long en large et j'allais m'écrouler sur le sol lorsque la lumière dit :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ici, le fantôme c'est moi …

Je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur ma respiration.

\- Tu n'as qu'à compter les secondes, tu vas voir, ça aide à se calmer.

Je suivis son conseil et une fois suffisamment apaisée je dit :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir avant?

\- Je n'étais plus là…

\- Où étais-tu?

\- Je ne sais plus…

\- Mais… tu vas bien?

La lumière rigola.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi?… C'est gentil, mais tu devrais te concentrer sur toi et ta famille. Écoute… tu devrais faire attention à ne pas tomber dans les pommes trop souvent, d'accord? Ça va soulever des questions et… Ce n'est qu'un conseil et je sais que je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'à maintenant, mais… Si j'étais toi… je parlerais à Chara et Frisk.

\- Je ne me sens pas prête à leur parler.

\- Bien sûr… profite de la compagnie de tes frères, tu as mérité d'avoir ton moment de bonheur.

Je regardai lumière, elle semblait différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, mais je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. La lumière continua de parler.

\- … Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide je serai là… D'accord?

\- D'accord…

Puis je me réveillai dans le lit de Paps. J'étais seule dans la pièce. Quelqu'un avait placé une serviette humide sur mon front et la lumière était fermée. Je me levai doucement du lit et sortit de la chambre. En bas, Papyrus cuisinait en parlant au téléphone.

\- EXACTEMENT UNDYNE… OUI… ELLE PORTAIT UN TUTU ROSE… OUI… AU REVOIR UNDYNE!

Papyrus raccrocha et m'aperçu.

\- HUMAIN! JE SUIS HEUREUX DE VOIR QUE TU VAS BIEN! TU M'AS FAIT UNE DE SES PEURS, SANS À DIT QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS MALADE, MAIS JUSTE AU CAS JE T'AI PRÉPARÉ MON MEILLEUR SPAGHETTI! BONE APPÉTIT!

\- Merci paps…

Je m'assis et Papyrus me servit une assiette, que je m'efforçai de manger malgré le gout indescriptible de la substance. Au moins, le spaghetti était chaud et ça me remplie l'estomac. Papyrus s'assit à côté de moi, il me regarda manger un moment puis il dit :

\- HUMAIN… ES-CE QU'ON NE SE SERAIT PAS DÉJÀ VU?

Je regardai mon frère, je ne pouvais pas lui dire à propos des réinitialisations… il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon et il se mettrait probablement dans le pétrin, alors je me contentai de dire :

\- C'est possible, qui sais, peut être étions-nous amis dans une autre vie?

Je regardai autour de moi, la maison était vide à l'exception de moi et de Papyrus.

\- Fri… l'autre humaine est partit je suppose?

\- OUI ET MON FRÈRE EST PARTIT À SON AUTRE TRAVAIL, MAIS JE SUIS PRESQUE SÛR QU'IL NE FAIT QUE DORMIR… AVANT DE PARTIR IL M'A DIT DE FAIRE ATTENTION À TOI… SANS N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ COMME ÇA AVEC PERSONNE (À PART AVEC MOI) ET JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT POUR QU'IL TIENNE À TOI AUSSI RAPIDEMENT, MAIS… JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE TU L'AIS FAIT. CES DERNIER TEMPS, SANS SEMBLE … PLUS TRISTE QU'AVANT ET CERTAINE NUIT IL SE RÉVEILLE EN CRIANT. ALORS J'AIMERAIS TE DEMANDER UN SERVICE… PEUX-TU M'AIDER À PRENDRE SOINS DE MON FRÈRE? JE SAIS QUE TU VEUX PROBABLEMENT RETOURNER À LA SURFACE COMME TOUT LES AUTRES HUMAINS, MAIS…

Je coupai Papyrus.

\- Je me fiche de retourner à la surface et c'est avec plaisir que je t'aiderais toi et Sans.

\- WOOWIE! TU ES CERTAINEMENT QUELQU'UN DE TRÈS GENTIL HUMAIN!

\- Et bien… n'est-ce pas ce que ferait un _bone_ ami?

\- HUMAIN?! TU… TU VEUX ÊTRE MON AMI!?

\- Accepterais-tu?

\- ÉVIDEMMENT HUMAIN! LE GRAND PAPYRUS ACCEPTE TOUJOURS D'AVOIR DE NOUVEAU AMI!

Papyrus me pris dans ses bras, me soulevant légèrement du sol tellement il était grand. Je le serrai dans mes bras et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Je murmurai assez faiblement pour être sûre que Papyrus n'entende rien :

\- Je t'aime petit frère…

Je passai les prochaines heures à jouer et à rire avec Papyrus. En après-midi, Undyne arriva et sa réaction face à moi fut plutôt… intense… Mais avec l'aide de papyrus elle fini par décider de me laisser vivre et je crois qu'elle fini même par m'apprécier. Lorsque le soir approcha, je dis à Papyrus que j'allais prendre une longue marche et que prendre l'air allait surement m'aider à mieux me sentir. Il voulu aussitôt venir avec moi, mais je lui expliquai gentiment que je voulais être seule et il me laissa partir. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la rivière et j'empruntai le bateau de l'homme de la rivière, qui était un monstre encapuchonné devenu responsable du transport dans l'Underground. Il me déposa à Hotland. Je m'avançai sans aucune hésitation vers le Core. Je me forçai à faire le vide dans ma tête et je chassais les fragments de mémoire que cet endroit ravivait. J'arrivai sans aucune difficulté à la salle de jugement, Sans était en train de finir sa conversation avec Frisk.

\- On compte tous sur toi, kid… bonne chance.

Puis Sans se téléporta, Frisk s'avança vers le bout du couloir.

\- Attend!

Frisk se retourna et attendis que je la rattrape, mais une fois rendu devant elle, j'eu l'impression de perdre mes mots. Je regardai Frisk droit dans les yeux et… je ressentis un haut le cœur. Je fermai les yeux et compta dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que mon malaise passe. Je rouvris les yeux, Frisk me regardait calmement sans bouger, attendant patiemment que je prenne la parole. Je pris une grande respiration, je n'avais pas préparé ce que je m'apprêtais à dire alors, j'ai seulement pris toutes les pensées qui m'avait traversé l'esprit durant toutes ces réinitialisations. Je parlai de toutes les fois où elle avait tuée, je parlai de toutes les fois où elle avait sauvé, je parlai de toutes les fois ou je m'étais demandée pourquoi, de toutes les fois où je m'étais demandée qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… qu'est-ce que tout le monde, mes amis, ma famille avaient faits pour mériter d'être tués encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir rien faire… sans aucun espoir… Les sentiments étaient trop forts. Je tombai à genoux alors que mes larmes tombèrent sur le sol doré. Des flashs me rattrapèrent et les larmes se changèrent en sang. L'espace d'un instant, le chandail de Frisk devenu vert et jaune et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière rouge. Je fermai les yeux et recommença à compter… un… deux… trois… … Je rouvris les yeux, tout était redevenu à la normal et je sentis un sentiment de brûlure recouvrir mon âme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais… ou pourquoi tu continues de le faire… mais… je ne supporterais pas de voir tout le monde mourir une autre fois… Je ne le supporterais pas.

Frisk s'approcha de moi, elle s'agenouilla et me regarda un moment droit dans les yeux. Puis elle me serra dans ses bras. Je voulu lui rendre l'étreinte, mais Frisk murmura quelque chose à mon oreille :

\- Après tout ce que tu m'as vue faire… **_TU CROIS TOUJOURS QUE TU PEUX M'ARRÊTER?_**

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sortit sa lame dans un bruit qui m'était déjà trop familier. Je me reculai rapidement, Frisk me regardais souriante.

\- Wow…dis-je, après tout ce temps, tu rencontres finalement quelque chose de nouveau et tu n'attends même pas une réinitialisation avant d'essayer de le tuer… Frisk n'est plus là depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas?… il ne reste plus que toi… Chara…et bien… vue que la compassion semble avoir disparus à tout jamais de ton âme, je vais essayer une autre manière, une que tu devrais comprendre. Je me fiche complètement du nombre de fois que tu vas réinitialiser, si je dois passer le restant de mes jours à revivre les même choses encore et encore et bien sois-t-il… mais si jamais… tu me force à revoir tout ce à quoi je tien MOURIR…

Je rigolai.

\- Je peu t'assurer que tu vas passer un horrible moment et que moi… et bien… disons que cela fait longtemps que je rêve de te faire mordre la poussière.

Chara se jeta de nouveau vers moi, lame à la main. J'évitai la dague, attrapa son bras avec une de mes mains et son couteau de l'autre. Je le lui arrachai des mains et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle alla s'écrouler sur le sol avant de se retourner en riant. Je la regardai froidement.

\- Je te le dis pour la dernière fois. Ne. Me. Cherche. Pas. Après tout… tu es bien placée pour savoir ce qu'une âme brisée peut faire.

Sur ce, je partis. Je n'eu même pas le temps de retourner chez moi que la lumière blanche annonçant un réinitialisation illumina la grotte et tout redeviens comme avant. Je revécu les mêmes moments encore et encore, il arrivait que Frisk tue quelques personnages, mais elle ne faisait plus de génocide. Et pendant un certains temps, j'osai même croire qu'elle allait écouter mon conseil, mais… bientôt elle se remit tuer… elle tua même Papyrus… le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé après, comme si elle me défiait. Heureusement, elle avait épargné Muffet et monster Kid… alors… Sans était toujours là, même si après la mort de Papyrus il partait je ne sais où. La réinitialisation d'après je partis à l'arbre et j'attendis que le sommeil me rattrape. Je me retrouvai alors de nouveau avec la lumière.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Lumière attendit calmement que je commence la conversation.

\- Je… Je sais que ce ne sera pas long avant qu'elle ne les tue tous de nouveau…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… même si j'arrivais à la battre une fois, elle ce relèvera aussitôt et elle finira par m'avoir… et… je… j'espérais que tu aurais une idée.

La lumière resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Pour battre Chara… Il faudrait l'empêcher de réinitialiser.

\- Et… tu as un moyen de faire ça?

\- La seule personne qui peut empêcher Chara de réinitialiser est Frisk.

\- Heh… je ne pense pas que Frisk est en position de pouvoir en ce moment.

La lumière pris une grande respiration et je vis dans ses yeux de la résignation.

\- Il y a un moyen… mais… tu ne me verras plus jamais après ça…

Je regardai la lumière surprise, voyant que j'hésitais elle me dit :

\- Hey, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je ne suis qu'une fraction de rêve qui a déjà survécu trop longtemps... et puis… tu sais aussi bien que moi que Chara doit être arrêtée.

\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Milly… Je n'ai jamais été sûre que d'une chose. Je veux que ma… Ta famille vive heureuse pour toujours… Il est temps de fermer la lumière, pour laisser percer les étoiles.

* * *

Prochain chapitre; **THE LAST GENOCIDE**

/musique de suspense/ ;-)


	15. The last genocide

Désoler du retard! Mais pour ma défense, l'école c'était juste une truc de fou ces dernier temps! Enfin bref, nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez, moi je l'aime beaucoup. Bone lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : THE LAST GÉNOCIDE**

Elle l'avait fait. Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Mettaton. Alphys. Tous mort, devenu poussière… En ce moment elle était en train de se battre contre mon frère. C'était sa dernière chance. Si elle le tuait, j'allais me charger d'elle. Un « sling » sonore résonna dans le corridor. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. J'enfila l'écharpe de Papyrus et la veste de Sans avant de dire assez fort pour que Frisk m'entende :

\- Tu sais… la première fois que je suis venu ici… J'étais avec ma mère.

Chara se retourna et me regarda silencieuse.

\- Avant que tu ne la tue et que tu pousse mon père à…

Je remarquai alors qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas, je soupira et dit :

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même… Te souviens-tu du jour où tu es venu me porter des fleurs? Ou lorsque tu jouais enfant avec Asriel? … Peut importe. Je t'ai vue le réduire en pièce suffisamment de fois pour savoir que tout cela ne te fait plus rien… C'est ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas? Sentir de nouveau l'excitation d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau? …

Chara serra son couteau, la haine brûlait comme le plus ardent des feux dans son regard.

\- Huh, tu meurs d'envie d'enfoncer se truc dans mon corps, n'est-ce pas? Je le vois dans ton regard… et bien… désolé de te décevoir, mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. SALE TUEUSE DE FRÈRES!

Je serrai les poings et je résistai à l'envie de déclencher un combat contre Chara. Je m'en retournai alors vers la fin du corridor et je partis en direction de la barrière. Je passai discrètement derrière Asgore sans qu'il ne me remarque. Flowey me croisa du regard et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de placer un mot.

\- Je te propose d'attendre que ta grande sœur arrive Asriel.

Ça le laissa bouche bée. Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je sois dans la salle où se trouvaient les 6 âmes. Je savais que Chara ne se rendait jamais jusque là dans un mode génocide. Je regardai les 6 âmes qui vibraient dans leurs bocaux. J'avais vue la mort de chacun d'eux, mais une seule âme m'avait déjà vue. Je m'approchai de l'âme orange qui sembla briller légèrement plus lorsque je le ramassai.

\- Salut.

L'âme ne me répondit pas, évidemment. Mais je la vu briller plus fort.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi?… Est-ce que tu te souviens de qui t'as tué?

L'âme brillait tranquillement dans son bocal. Je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse, ça m'était égal. J'avais besoin de parler. Je ne supportai pas de rester silencieuse; ça me rappelait trop avant.

\- Je te demande parce que… personne d'autre ne se souviens et… et bien, si tu te souvenais je me sentirais un peu moins seule… mais, si jamais tu te souviens alors… tu te souviens probablement des autres réinitialisations… Peut-être les avez-vous tous vus. Tout comme moi. Certes… certain d'entre vous en aurais vue moins que d'autre, mais ça nous fait quelques chose en commun.

Je sortis mon âme bleue, elle était toujours fracturée et à l'endroit exact où autrefois se tenait une mince ligne bleu, se tenait désormais une ligne grisâtre rayonnant de lumière. À la vue de mon âmes, les autres âmes semblèrent s'illuminer à leur tour, clignotant dans une sorte de valse de lumière qui était bercée par les bourdonnements qu'émettait la barrière.

\- Es-tu prête lumière?

La ligne grisâtre brilla de plus belle. Presque qu'aussitôt après, la lumière blanche annonçant une réinitialisation inonda la salle de sa lumière et je me sentis remplie de détermination. Dès que la lumière disparue je rouvris les yeux à Waterfall, à l'endroit exact où je m'étais réveillé lorsque j'avais été renvoyé dans le monde normal. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je courue jusqu'à Snowdin et je m'élançai vers les ruines. Je passai ma maison, Sans et Papyrus sans même leur adresser un regard. Ils eurent à peine le temps de m'apercevoir que j'étais déjà hors de leurs champs de vision. J'arrivai à la porte des ruines, elle était verrouillée. Je me dépêchai de monter à un arbre et m'infiltra à l'intérieur des ruines grâce à un trou à peine assez grand pour que je passe. J'avais découvert ce trou lors d'un des réinitialisations de Flowey. Je contournai Toriel qui était en train de cuisiner dans la cuisine, et je courue. Lorsque j'arrivai en face de Chara elle venait à peine de finir de combattre Napstablook et était rendue dans la salle où aurait normalement dû se trouver les 4 froggit, mais elle était vide. L'enfant sembla surprise de m'apercevoir, mais elle s'en remit rapidement et souris de plus belle.

\- Je t'ai manqué? Parce que moi je ne vais pas te manquer.

L'enfant resta silencieuse. Elle n'était armée que d'un petit couteau et d'un ruban qui avait été rapidement attaché autour d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle n'avait que quelques point d'EXP et son niveau de LOVE était aux plus bas, c'était là que Chara était le plus faible.

\- Et bien… si on doit faire ça, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art.

J'entrai en combat avec Chara.

\- C'est un tout nouveau jour… un tout nouveau monde… tout les oiseaux chante… parce que tu vas mourir.

Chara se mit à rire.

\- ET BIEN, TU AS BELLE ET BIEN ÉTÉ ADOPTER PAR LA BONNE FAMILLE!

Chara s'élança vers moi, mais je me glissai sur le coté. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je lui vole son arme comme à la fois précédente, je lui fis un croche-pied et elle alla s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Maintenant lumière.

Mon âme s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante et je sentis chaque parcelle de mon corps brûler. Ma peau sembla alors se glacer et mes yeux se mirent à picoter désagréablement. Je vis apparaître des flammes autour de mes mains et autour de mon âmes, mais elle ne brûlait pas le moins du monde au contraire, elle dégageait une chaleur plutôt agréable. Alors que la douleur semblait se dissiper lentement, celle au niveau de mes yeux restait constante et ne semblait pas partir. Chara me regardait surprise puis elle se mit à rire.

\- ÇA DEVIENT INTÉRESSENT.

Chara se releva et pendant une fraction de seconde je vus mon reflet dans sa lame. Mes cheveux et mon visage étaient d'une blancheur inquiétante, ma peau était craquelé à certain endroit et des flammes mauves semblaient consumer mon œil gauche. Je ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lumière qu'à moi présentement.

\- ET, SI TU A PRIS LA PEINE DE ME MONTRER TON VRAIS VISAGE… **LA MOINDRE DES** **CHOSES SERAIT QUE JE TE MONTRE LE MIENS.**

Frisk se mit à glisser entre Chara et elle même, je crue d'abord que c'était seulement moi qui imaginait des choses, mais bientôt les flashs s'arrêtèrent. Chara se tenait droit devant moi vêtu de son chandail vert et jaune, ses yeux rouges étaient accompagnés par un sourire malsain et tout son corps semblait couvert d'une légère couche de poussière.

\- **TU ES REMPLIE DE DÉTERMINATION… UNE SEULE RESTANTE.**

Chara attaqua la première, elle s'avança vers moi et fit mine d'attaquer vers la droite, mais elle se retourna à la dernière seconde et visa mon cœur. Je ne la vis pas venir et mon premier reflex fut de me protéger avec les mains. Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde et lorsque que je les rouvris une rangé d'os était apparue entre moi et elle, me protégeant de sa lame. Je sentis un sentiment étrange m'envahir et alors que Chara tenta de contourner les os, je levai la main droite vers elle et un Gaster Blaster apparu juste à côté de moi. Je tirai sur Chara qui sauta sur le coté à la dernière seconde. La magie me sembla soudainement une chose très naturelle et je me familiarisai rapidement avec mes attaques. Chara était excellente à éviter et ce fut elle qui me toucha la première. Je sentis sa lame froide frôler mon cou et couper la chaire de mon épaule, je criai de douleur et me recula légèrement. Je posai ma main droite sur ma blessure et appuya dessus alors que le sang imbibait mes vêtements. Chara sourit et, profitant du fait que j'étais blessé à l'épaule gauche, focalisa ses attaques sur ce coté. Je fis lever une nouvelle rangé d'os afin de la bloquer, puis je généra un Gaster Blaster qui l'attaqua par derrière. Chara ce le pris de plein fouet et lorsqu'elle sortit du rayon de flamme ses vêtements étaient roussis et son visage noirci par la cendre. Un filet de sang, beaucoup trop noir pour être du sang humain, coulait de sa bouche. Chara se retourna vers moi, son regard était noir et sa pupille rouge me fixait haineusement. Elle s'élança vers moi et tenta de me frapper à trois reprises, j'avais à peine le temps d'éviter un coup que le deuxième suivait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta finalement j'envoyai une rangé d'os et de Gaster Blaster dans sa direction, mais elle les évita tous, c'était à peine si elle avait été frôlée par un os. Elle m'attaqua de nouveau, mais avec moins d'ardeur que la fois précédente. Le combat commençait à nous essouffler, mais nous étions tout les deux déterminé à en finir avec l'autre. Le combat dura encore longtemps et nous réalisâmes bientôt que nous étions de force égale, mais il me restait toujours un dernier espoir. C'était mon tour d'attaquer, Chara me regardais de ses yeux acérés, je ne fis apparaître aucun Gaster Blaster et aucun os. J'écartai mes bras et Chara s'empressa de s'élancer vers moi. Elle sauta par en avant et enfonça sa lame dans ma poitrine. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, Chara se tenait au dessus de moi, rayonnante de fierté. Je sentais du sang s'accumuler dans ma gorge et respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Chara sourit de plus belle

\- **UNE DERNIÈRE PAROLE?**

\- get… dunked on.

Chara compris trop tard son erreur lorsqu'une rangé d'os la traversèrent de pars en pars laissant son corps soulever dans les aires... Elle se mit alors à rire.

\- ON SE REVOIT À LA PROCHAINE RÉINITIALISATION.

Je souris à mon tour lorsque je vis son âme rouge entourer de filament noir sortir de son corps. Ma vision devient floue presque aussitôt après et les ténèbres m'envahirent… Mon âme fracturée sortit de mon corps et flotta quelque instant dans les airs illuminée d'une lumière blanche. La lumière attaqua alors soudainement l'âme de Chara. Ça, c'est ce que n'importe quel témoin aurait vu, mais de mon point de vue les choses étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes. J'ouvris les yeux dans un noir absolu, mon corps flottait dans les airs et était translucide. Une lumière brilla alors droit devant moi, ma lumière. Elle prit rapidement une forme qui m'était familière, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- Es-tu prête?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Alors adieux… mon amie.

La lumière se jeta sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras alors que des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Son corps se changea alors en poussière qui s'évapora paisiblement dans l'air. J'attendis un moment, me demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite puis la voix de la lumière résonna pour la dernière fois.

\- Sois l'ange qui sauvera les monstres de leur prison.

Une paire d'aile lumineuse apparurent alors soudainement sur mon dos et disparurent l'instant d'après. C'est à ce moment que je les aperçu. Derrière moi, Frisk et Chara se tenait devant deux plaques, l'une disant « continuer » et l'autre « reset ». Chara s'avança vers les plaques sans même prêter attention à Frisk. Cette dernière pris la main de Chara juste avant qu'elle ne puisse appuyer sur la plaque. Chara se retourna surprise.

\- Tu te moque de moi j'espère. Si on ne n'y retourne pas maintenant, c'est la mort.

Frisk sembla hésiter un peu, mais elle ne lâcha pas le bras de Chara. Cette dernière se défit de l'emprise de l'autre enfant et déplaça son bras vers la plaque « reset ».

\- NON!

Alors que je criai une lumière émana de moi et Frisk et Chara se retournèrent dans ma direction. Chara se mit à rire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Tu es vraiment remplie de surprise Milly. Mais ici… tu es chez moi et je suis celle qui est en contrôle.

Chara déposa sa main sur le cœur de Frisk et le corps de Chara fût recouvert d'une substance noire et visqueuse, et tout comme moi, l'espace d'un instant une paire d'aile apparut sur le dos de l'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas des ailes blanches et plumées, c'étaient des os souillés de sang, de poussière et de cendre. Chara LV : ? PV ?/? . 0 âmes restantes. Je pris une grande inspiration et attaqua la première, je m'élançai contre la masse de haine et de colère qu'était devenu l'enfant. Je combattu comme une folle, mais Chara était bien plus puissante et bien vite elle m'envoya une droite au visage qui me fit voir des étoiles. Profitant du fait que j'étais sonné Chara m'attaqua encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Son rire devenait plus hystérique à chaque fois que ses poings me frappèrent. Elle leva la main et la substance noire s'aggloméra pour créer une sorte de lance. Je regardai Chara et je sentis alors quelque chose d'étrange résonner en elle.

\- **POURQUOI CONTINUER? ABANDONNE. IL L'A FAIT.**

Chara me transperça de sa lance et je sentis mon âme se fracturer de nouveau, elle était déjà si brisée. Chara frappa de nouveau, et encore, et encore, chaque fois mon âme était de plus en plus abîmée. Un dernier coup et c'était la fin. Je fermai les yeux alors que je me sentais déjà mourir.

\- Frisk…

Chara cessa de me frapper un instant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire alors je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

\- N'abandonne jamais… reste déterminée… tu es le dernier espoir des humains et des monstres.

Chara sembla surprise et elle resta figée un instant.

\- **TU CROIS SÉRIEUSEMENT QUE ÇA VA T'AIDER D'ESSAYER DE PARLER À FRISK?! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA! TU ES ENCORE PLUS STUPIDE QUE TOUT CES AUTRES MONSTRES!**

Je n'avais plus la force de parler. Chara leva sa lance une dernière fois, mais juste au moment où elle allait la planter dans mon torse l'âme rouge éclatante de Frisk sortit de la masse noire et se plaça en travers de la lance qui brisa l'âme en deux.

\- NON!

La masse noire commença à fondre et la voix de Chara se mit à rire.

\- **SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLEZ POUVOIR VOUS** **DÉBARRASSER** **DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT… ON SE REVOIT EN ENFER.**

Il y eu un flash et la masse noire qu'était devenu Chara disparue complètement, il en fut de même pour la lumière qui avait semblé éclairer mon âme durant le combat. Le silence régna durant un instant. Le petit cœur rouge de Frisk était brisé en deux et juste avant que je ne tombe dans l'inconscience, j'entendis sa petite voix d'enfant.

\- Je suis désoler… prend soins d'Asriel pour moi d'accord?

Le cœur rouge se brisa en millier de fragment dans un bruit de porcelaine que l'on aurait échappé sur le sol par mégarde. Puis le noir intense dans lequel je flottais depuis le début s'inonda d'une lumière blanc vif. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais redevenue normale. Je gisais sur le sol de Waterfall. Autour de moi, j'entendais le bruit familier des gouttes d'eau qui résonnait contre les murs de la grotte. Avais-je réussis? Je me relevai, mes blessures que j'avais reçues durant le combat n'étaient plus que des cicatrices. Je fis apparaître mon âme, elle était toujours fracturer, mais beaucoup moins. À l'endroit ou ce trouvait autrefois la ligne de lumière, il ne restait désormais plus qu'une petite faille. Je me relevai, mes muscles étaient endoloris et j'étais un peu étourdie. Je mis ma capuche et je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne, mais un reflet métallique attira mon attention. Je m'approchai et ramassa le médaillon en forme de cœur. Je le reconnu aussitôt, c'était celui de Chara. J'avais toujours trouvé ironique que nous aillons tout les deux un médaillons en forme de cœur et je suis certaine que les Dreemurr avaient eu l'idée d'en offrir un à leur fille lorsqu'ils avaient vu à qu'elle point j'aimais le mien. Ces médaillons représentaient l'amour pour notre famille, mais en ce moment celui de Chara ne représentait pour moi que de douloureux souvenir. J'aurais dû le jeter loin ou le détruire, mais je m'en sentis incapable et à la place je le mis dans mes poches avant de commencer à marcher. Je me dirigeai vers la maison d'Undyne et j'entendis de la musique qui provenait de l'intérieur. Je marchai ensuite jusque chez Undyne où j'entendis le générique de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Je marchai jusqu'à chez moi, j'entendis les éclats de voix de mes frères. Je m'approchai d'une des fenêtres et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Papyrus avait préparé du spaghetti et Sans avait fait un jeu de mot, la chose avait dégénérer et bien vite le spaghetti se mit à voler entre les deux frères qui riaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Je marchai ensuite jusqu'à la porte des ruines et je cognai deux coups à la porte. J'attendis un moment et la voix douce de Toriel fini par me répondre.

\- Qui est là?

\- Je…

\- Attend Sans, laisse moi te raconté ma blague en premier. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que le squelette voulait un ami?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Parce qu'il était Bonely!*

Toriel se mit à rire, je rigolai un peu, mais je me mis également à pleurer en même temps. Chara avait beau être partie… j'avais l'impression que tout ne serais plus jamais comme avant. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec mes frères, ils ne s'en souviendraient jamais. et puis je me sentait si fatiguée. Je m'écroulai en boule sur le sol et je pleurai de plus belle. Je voulais juste retourner en arrière. Je voulais revoir ma mère. Je voulais revoir mon père. Je voulais allez faire des bonhommes de neige avec mes frères. Je voulais rire avec Undyne, Alphys et Grillby. Je voulais rentrer chez moi le soir et être accueillie par ma famille et mes amis.

\- Tu n'es pas Sans, n'es-ce pas. Demanda Toriel.

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre, je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Je voulais juste pleurer jusqu'à ce que je n'en sois plus capable.

\- Es… Es-tu un enfant?

La porte des ruines s'ouvrir légèrement et Toriel me regarda un instant, surprise.

\- Oh, ma pauvre petite.

Toriel me pris dans ses bras et je ne luttai pas. Elle me ramena chez elle et je la laissai faire, je pleurais toujours. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Elle me posa dans un lit et elle resta près de moi un moment, murmurant une mélodie et flattant mes cheveux. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

À mon réveille je me sentais mieux et reposée. Les couvertures étaient chaudes et confortable, ce qui rendu la tâche de m'extirper du lit encore plus difficile pour moi. Je remarquai alors que ma veste était déposée sur une chaise, je la ramassai pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était chaude et dégageait une odeur de cannelle. Je pris une bouffé d'air avant de l'enfiler. Le contact chaud du tissu me réchauffa le cœur. J'avançai vers la porte et puis timidement jusqu'à la salle principale où Toriel lisait tranquillement un livre. Quand je rentrai dans la salle elle détourna son regard vers moi.

\- Oh, tu es debout? J'espère que tu as bien dormit. Mon nom est…

\- Toriel Dreemurr.

\- O-oui… Comment as-tu deviné?

\- Disons-simplement que j'ai un don pour deviner certaine chose.

Je regardai Toriel et elle me sourit, je me forçai pour lui sourire en retour.

\- Tu avais l'air bien triste lorsque je t'ai trouvé, dis-moi… comment t'es-tu retrouver seule là bas?

\- C'est une longue et… triste histoire.

Toriel sembla compréhensive.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord?

Je hochai la tête. Je restai un moment avec Toriel, mais je fini par retourner dans ma chambre. Je voulais être seule. Je m'assis sur le lit moelleux et je serrai ma veste rouge dans mes mains. On en avait vue des choses elle et moi. Je sentis de nouveau des larmes couler sur mes joues, je les laissai couler, mais je ne devais pas continuer à me morfondre ainsi. Dès demain, je reconstruisais ma vie. Je m'étais battue si fort pour avoir une deuxième chance, je n'allais pas la passer. Je sentis alors quelque chose dans ma veste, je mis mes mains dans une des poches et découvrit le médaillon de Chara. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je le regardai un moment, il était complètement lisse, sans aucune inscription ni détail, je le serrai dans ma main et pendant un instant j'aurais juré qu'il dégageait une certaine chaleur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ça? Je réalisai alors qu'il y avait moyen d'ouvrir le cœur, je l'ouvris et une lumière rouge se dégagea de l'intérieur éclairant mon visage. À l'intérieur je découvris avec surprise une fraction d'âme qui tournait sur elle-même. Je regardai la petite âme sans aucun moyen de savoir si c'était celle de Chara ou Frisk, mais… Je savais désormais que je ne pouvais pas simplement me débarrasser du médaillon. Cette âme était probablement trop faible pour faire quoi que ce sois, mais ça restait que c'était l'âme d'un enfant. Je devais le protéger. Il n'y avait aucune autre option. Jamais je ne pourrais tuer cette âme sachant que c'est possiblement celle de Frisk et je ne pouvais pas simplement l'abandonner. Je fermai donc de nouveau le médaillon et le remis dans ma poche, puis je me couchai sur le lit et tomba de nouveau dans le sommeil. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais vraiment faire ou trouver. Peut-être espérais-je voir lumière pour lui demander conseil, mais évidemment elle n'était plus là. Avant qu'elle ne quitte je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle était vraiment… Elle m'avait répondue qu'elle n'était pas certaine, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était ni humaine, ni monstre... du moins pas exactement. Elle m'avait ensuite montré son âme. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle en avait vraiment une. Son âme était un bout d'âme fracturée d'un bleu pâle. Autour d'elle, une sorte de liquide bleu et rouge glissait sans jamais tomber sur le sol. Elle m'avait également dit… qu'elle avait été créée le jour ou Gaster était mort… mais ça ne faisait aucun sens puisque je l'avais rencontré le jour où j'étais tombée dans les souterrains. Enfin bref… elle n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, je sortis de ma chambre. Toriel n'était pas là. Je fis le tour de l'étage, rien. Je jetai un regard à l'extérieur, elle n'était pas là non plus. Mon regard glissa par lui-même jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient vers l'extérieur des ruines. Je descendis les marches une à une et marcha le long du corridor. Rendu au trois quart du chemin j'entendis des rires. J'aperçu Toriel qui était assise près de la grande porte mauve, de l'autre coté une voix très familière racontait toute sorte de blague sur les squelettes.

\- Sans…

Je m'approchai de Toriel qui sursauta lorsqu'elle me remarqua.

\- Oh! Mon enfant, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs… Tu es debout de bonne heure à ce que je vois.

De l'autre coté de la porte la voix de Sans raisonna.

\- Tu as un enfant? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé… Comment s'appelle-t-il?

Toriel sembla mal à l'aise.

\- En fait… ce n'es pas vraiment **mon** enfant… Je l'ai trouvé à la porte des ruines hier soir et… je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser là.

\- Mon nom est Milly.

\- Huh, enchanté Milly. Moi c'est Sans.

\- Et bien peut être que l'on devrait remonter en haut maintenant. Je vais te préparer un excellent petit déjeuner et puis…

\- J'aimerais rester avec Sans un moment.

Toriel sembla hésitante.

\- S'il te plait…

Toriel soupira.

\- Bon très bien dans ce cas… je vais aller préparer le déjeuner, je serais de retour bientôt.

J'attendis que Toriel sois partie pour reprendre la conversation avec mon frère.

\- Sans?

\- Ouais?

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Comment appelle-t-on un chien sans patte?

\- Comment?

\- On ne l'appelle pas on va le chercher.

Sans rigola légèrement, puis il resta silencieux un moment.

\- C'est bien une blague qui vaut des Milly-ons! ...C'est étrange… j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça.

\- Sans… c'est moi… Milly.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Sans… je… si je sors… peux-tu me promettre de me donner une nouvelle chance?

Il attendit, puis il dit.

\- Ce n'est rien contre toi, mais je déteste faire des promesses, surtout lorsque je ne connais pas la personne.

\- Je comprends… alors… peut être peux-tu aux moins… m'écouter?

\- Tu sais… tu n'as pas un comportement que la plus part du monde qualifierait de norma…

J'ouvris la porte et Sans réalisa qu'il parlait à une humaine. Son regard se fit surpris puis hésitant. Je me mis à pleurer et je tombai dans les bras de mon frère.

\- Je l'ais fait Sans. Je vous ai sauvé. Plus de réinitialisation. Plus jamais.

Sans resta figé, puis il me rendit mon étreinte. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, avant que Sans ne s'écarte. Il me regard droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Comment?

Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais on aurait dit qu'il n'osait me croire.

\- Je l'ai tué Sans. Je suis désolé, mais… je lui avais laissé une chance et… elle avait tuée tellement de fois… Undyne… Alphys… Toriel… Asgore… p… Papyrus et toi… Je… Je n'avais plus le choix.

\- Papyrus?

Je vis une colère mélanger à de la frayeur se dessiner dans les yeux de mon frère.

\- Non, Sans. C'est fini. Écoute… je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de moi, mais… maintenant peut être… peut être qu'avec un peu d'effort… je pourrais faire de nouveau partie de la famille?

Je sortis mon médaillon et je le tendis à Sans. Le squelette l'ouvris sceptiquement et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos qui était à l'intérieur, son expression changea et, comme toute les fois ou je lui avais expliqué d'où je venais, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il décida de m'accorder une chance.

Fin du chapitre 15


	16. Une fin heureuse

Dernier chapitre de chute libre partie 2! la troisième (et dernière) partie devrait prendre un peu plus de temps à sortir, mais ne vous en faite pas je travail dessus! Bref, bone lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une fin heureuse**

Je passai les deux prochaines semaines avec mes frères, les jours avançaient tranquillement et Papyrus et Sans étaient très gentils avec moi. Toriel avait hésité à me laisser partir, mais quand je lui avais annoncé que je ne quitterais pas Snowdin, elle avait accepté et il lui arrivait même parfois de nous rendre visite. Lors de la deuxièmes journée alors que je me promenais près des ruines, je reçu une visite inattendue. Flowey se présenta devant moi.

\- Je vais être très claire. Où est Chara?

J'avais alors eu l'envie irrésistible de combattre la mauvaise herbe, mais… Frisk m'avait demandé de prendre soins d'Asriel. Je soupirai et refoula ma haine.

\- Salut Asriel.

La fleur fut surprise.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom!?

Je m'assis près de la fleur.

\- Je connais beaucoup de chose… en ce qui concerne Chara, tu sais très bien qu'elle est morte il y a bien longtemps déjà.

\- Non, c'est faux!

\- Asriel. Chara est morte.

\- NON! ELLE EST REVENUE! TOUT COMME JE SUIS REVENU!

\- Ce qui est revenu n'était pas Chara.

L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de la fleur et je compris qu'il se sentait exactement comme je m'étais sentie lorsque j'avais vue Herman se changer en poussière.

\- Asriel… écoute… Chara… t'aimais vraiment et… si elle est en vie quelque part ce n'est pas en ce qui était revenu, c'est dans ta mémoire… C'est tout ce que nous sommes une fois que nous mourrons… des fragments de mémoire.

\- Non… non! Je ne te crois pas! Je ne peux pas être tout seul!

Des projectiles apparurent autour de la petite fleur. Je me retournai vers elle et je vis son regard brisé, une peine refoulée exploser et je reconnue les yeux du petit Asriel. À ce moment mon cœur fondis, je reconnue la même solitude que j'avais si longtemps ressentit et à ce moment précis les atrocités qu'il avait commis par le passé semblèrent disparaître de ma mémoire. Tout ce que j'avais envie c'était de le réconforter comme j'aurais aimé qu'on me réconforte lorsque je croyais avoir tout perdu. Je me jetai sur la fleur en la serrant dans mes bras. Je me mis à pleurer.

\- Asriel, je suis tellement désolée.

Asriel commença également à pleurer et des pleurs d'enfant résonnèrent près des ruines. Je le serra délicatement dans mes bras et attendis que ses pleurs cessent. Une fois qu'il fût calmé, je me mis à genoux juste à coté de lui. Il me regarda un instant puis il disparu dans la terre.

\- Asriel!

Mais il était déjà parti. Je n'est pas revu Flowey depuis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je devais m'attendre de ça part, mais… Je repensai à tout les réinitialisations qu'il avait fait et ils étaient extrêmement difficiles d'en pardonner certaines. Je pris une grande respiration afin de rendre mes idées plus claires. Une chose était sûre, j'étais prête à, tout comme Chara, lui donner une chance. La vie avançait tranquillement et chaque jour les squelettes et moi devenions un peu plus proches. J'avais dû tout expliquer en détail le récit de mon histoire à Sans en prenant soin de raccourcir les bouts les plus horribles. Il avait écouté silencieusement. À la fin, il c'était levé et il était resté debout un instant, hésitant. Il avait ensuite sourit et il m'avait dit merci. Merci d'avoir casser la boucle de réinitialisation dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Étrangement, je n'avais jamais vraiment considéré que j'avais pu sauvée les monstres de cette manière et cela me fit sentir bizarre. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'une sauveuse. Herman… je ne l'avais certainement sauvée et durant toutes ces réinitialisations où j'étais prisonnière qui avais-je sauvé? Personne. Sans m'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras alors que des larmes coulait sur son crâne. Je lui rendis l'étreinte, il me remercia de nouveau. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, il essuya ses larmes et m'invita à aller chez Grillby's, ce que je ne refusai évidemment pas. J'étais heureuse de revoir Grillby, il était rendu grand et il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes pour une paire de lunette rectangulaire. Il me servit un hamburger et je remarquai qu'il ne cessait de me lancer des petits regards discrets, je mis ça sur le compte que j'étais humaine. Je me rappelai de mon ami et je, bon sang qu'il avait dû me trouver bizarre, mais, dans un espoir de vouloir renouer les liens, je lui ai donné mon numéro et je lui ai dit que ce serait bien si l'on pouvait apprendre à mieux se connaitre l'un l'autre. J'étais sûre qu'il allait refuser, mais il accepta et je crue même le voir rougir, je rougis donc à mon tour. Grillby et moi? Je sentis mon cœur battre la cadence à cette simple pensée. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Je l'avais toujours vu comme un ami et rien d'autre. Enfin, il m'appela et me donna rendez vous chez Grillby's une fois que le bar serait fermer. J'acceptai. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Lorsque Sans et Papyrus remarquèrent que je semblais stressée, ils ne leurs fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir ou j'allais. Aussitôt les blagues de Sans fusèrent de tout les côtés alors que Papyrus s'enflammait en m'inondant de conseil. Bien que ça me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise, je ne pu faire autrement que sourire face à leur réaction. Je fini par me rendre chez Grillby's, vêtue d'un petite robe noire et rouge que Papyrus m'avait forcé à porter et j'avais coiffé mes cheveux. Je cognai à la porte et Grillby m'ouvris presque aussitôt. Il n'était pas dans son habit coutumier, il portait une petite veste carottée rouge et un pantalon noir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte nous restâmes tous les deux muets devant les habits inhabituels de l'autre. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus personne. Sur l'une des tables Grillby avait placé une bougie et quelques ustensiles. Je rougis, je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir! Je complimentai rapidement Grillby sur ses vêtements, il me rendit la pareille et mon cœur sembla tripler de vitesse (comme s'il n'allait déjà pas suffisamment vite). J'allai m'asseoir timidement et Grillby alla chercher le repas. Une odeur alléchante se dégageait du plat de steak et emplissait l'air. Le dîner fut délicieux et j'eu une magnifique conversation avec Grillby, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, partagent quelques anecdotes personnelles et riant ensemble. Bien trop vite, il fût l'heure que je retourne chez moi. Grillby m'offrit aussitôt de me raccompagner.

\- J'habite seulement à une minute d'ici, même pas.

\- Alors ça ne me prendra qu'une minute pour te reconduire.

Je souris, nous sortîmes dehors et la neige fondait légèrement là où Grillby marchait. La lueur des flammes de mon ami éclairait le paysage enneigé de Snowdin et dégageait une chaleur agréable. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la maison et je m'arrêtai sur le porche, je me sentis de nouveau rougir. Je devais dire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas simplement rentrée chez moi en lui claquent la porte au nez.

\- Et bien… c'était une très belle soirée.

Je rigolai stupidement.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit comme ça.

Je souris, j'étais près de Grillby et… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ou comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais même pas si c'était moi ou lui qui avait déclenché ça, mais… on s'est embrassés. C'était magique. Durant un instant, le temps c'était arrêté et le ciel explosait autour de moi. Grillby mis ses bras autour de moi et sa chaleur me réchauffa. Le baisé dura un long et magnifique moment, puis je regardai Grillby des étoiles dans le regard. Wow… Je rougis de nouveau, mais je me sentais bien. Grillby me sourit, il me dit à la prochaine et dû repartir chez lui. Je restai un moment sur le porche, le regardant partir alors que je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fût complètement disparu de mon champ de vision que le froid me força à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mes deux frères m'attendaient et se mirent à me poser des tonnes de question. Sans lança de nouveau quelques blagues, mais il était tard et il fallut bien que nous aillons nous coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je tombai rapidement dans le sommeille. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je dormais, je commençai à rêver régulièrement que j'étais de nouveau arrachée à ma famille et mes amis… Je rêvais que Chara revenait… Elle se tenait sur une pile de poussière avec une fleur jaune déchiqueter entre ses mains. Ses yeux rouges illuminaient la noirceur qui l'entourait. Elle se retournait alors vers moi et elle se mettait à rire, son rire qui glaçait le sang se transformait en écho et devenait une voix difforme et horrifiante. Puis, au travers de ses ricanements, j'entendais la voix de mes frères. Je me retournais et je les voyais, se tenant l'un contre l'autre, des larmes courant le long de leurs crânes et une ligne rouge traversait leurs corps. Je me jetais alors vers eux, mais leurs regards, lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, étaient remplis d'une peur qui me figea sur le champ. Je regardai mes mains et réalisa que je tenais une dague et que j'étais vêtue du chandail de Chara qui était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

\- Non…

Chara apparaissait alors derrière moi son rire résonnait dans ma tête accompagnée d'une horrible douleur. Je criai, la supplia d'arrêter, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle prit mon bras et leva la lame.

\- NON!

C'était en général à ce moment que je me réveillais en sueur, hurlant dans mon lit. Aussitôt, Papyrus se réveillait et venais me réconforter. Je le serrais contre moi afin de me convaincre qu'il était bel et bien là et que tout allait bien. La simple vue de son regard remplie de compréhension et de compassion suffisait à me calmer. Sans arrivait un peu plus tard et il me consolait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait en lâchant quelques blagues. Puis, une fois qu'ils c'étaient assurés que j'allais mieux, Sans retournait dans sa chambre et Papyrus dans son lit. Je me sentais mal de les réveillées en plein milieux de la nuit, mais aucun deux n'avait jamais fait de commentaire à ce sujet. Une fois, Papyrus m'avait fait part de quelque chose qui avait rendu tout mes cauchemars plus supportables. Il avait dit :

\- C'EST ASSEZ ÉTRANGE, TU SAIS... AVANT QUE TU ARRIVE SANS FAISAIT AUSSI DES CAUCHEMARS. IL SE RÉVEILLAIT EN CRIANT ET EN PLEURANT ET… JE NE SAIS PAS CE À QUOI IL RÊVAIT MAIS, JE VOYAIS DANS SON REGARD QU'IL ÉTAIT TERRIFIÉ, TU SAIS… ET DEPUIS QUE TU ES LÀ, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE SANS CE PORTE BEAUCOUP MIEUX. IL NE FAIT PLUS DE CAUCHEMARS. IL SEMBLE PLUS HEUREUX ET EST MÊME UN PEU PLUS PRODUCTIF QU'À LA NORMAL… JE VOULAIS TE REMERCIER POUR ÇA, HUMAI… MILLY.

À partir de ce moment, les cauchemars se firent moins fréquents et je me sentais vraiment bien… pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, j'avais même commencé à faire des rêves normaux et parfois agréables. Par exemple, une nuit, j'avais rêvé que la neige de Snowdin c'était transformé en crème glacée et que tout le monde était sortit pour aller la manger. Par contre, le gars qui vendait de la crème glacée avait fait faillite. Chaque jour, les choses semblaient aller un peu mieux, les blessures que je croyais insoignable commençaient à cicatriser. Trois semaines plus tard, ce fût la fête à Papyrus et je savais exactement qu'elle cadeau j'allais lui faire. Je demandai à Sans de m'accompagné pour être sûre que tout ce déroule bien et je m'avançai d'un pas déterminé vers la maison d'Undyne. Je cognai trois grands coups et Undyne apparu à la porte. Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps qu'Undyne réalise qu'un humain venait de cogner à sa porte. Elle se mit ensuite à crier et à m'attaquer. J'évitai toutes ses attaques et, après ce qui devait être un bon deux heures de combat, je commençai vraiment à avoir de la difficulté à seulement rester debout. Heureusement pour moi, Undyne était également essoufflée.

\- Fhu... Fhu...Fhu... tu es plutôt coriace humain...

\- Qu'es-ce que tu dirais qu'on prenne une petite pause et qu'on reprenne la bagarre plus tard?

Dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Après une séance de mauvaises blagues et quelques explications Undyne me permit de vivre. Je lui expliquai ensuite mon idée pour la fête de Papyrus. Elle trouva que c'était une excellente idée et elle téléphona à Alphys pour qu'elle vienne nous aider. Nous passâmes un bon moment de l'après-midi à préparer les cadeaux. Alphys arriva quelques heures plus tard. Je lui parlai discrètement d'animé et elle se senti automatiquement mieux en ma présence. Je complimentai également Undyne sur ces techniques de combat, elle le méritait vraiment. Puis, moi et Sans rentrèrent à la maison afin que Papyrus ne se doute de rien, ce dernier ne manqua pas de nous rappeler que ça fête était pour demain. Moi et Sans la jouèrent relax, comme si nous n'avions rien préparé. Le lendemain, Undyne appela Papyrus et lui demanda d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt de Snowdin pour voir si d'autres humains seraient tombés. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour éloigner Paps de la maison le temps que nous préparions la fête. Nous nous dépêchions de placer toutes les décorations, des banderoles avait été placées partout dans le salon et nous avions recouvert le plafond de ballons de toutes les couleurs. Les cadeaux avaient été empilés sur la table et on avait remplie la boite aux lettres de Papyrus avec des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres que nous avions écrites la veille. Nous installions également quelques autres choses de dernières minutes. Quelques moments plus tard, nous entendirent le cri excité de Papyrus. Je regardai rapidement par la fenêtre et découvrit mon petit frère qui ramassait toutes ses lettres des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- IL EST LÀ!

Criais-je alors que tout le monde se jeta vers la cachette la plus proche. Alphys et Undyne se cachèrent derrière le canapé, je me cachai derrière la table et Sans monta au deuxième étage. Papyrus entra et il s'exclama :

\- SANS! MILLY! REGARDER CE QUE… SANS? MILLY?

\- BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE PAPYRUS!

Papyrus sourit de plus belle face à la surprise. Je tirai sur une corde et un filet qui contenait une tonne de chocolat _Kiss*_ tomba en douche sur mon petit frère qui pleurait de joie. Nous nous approchions de lui en affichant nos plus beaux sourires. Il serra un moment toutes les lettres qu'il tenait avant de les jeter autour de lui afin de tous nous prendre dans ses bras. Il nous remercia encore et encore arrivant à peine à croire ce qui se passait. Ce fût ensuite le temps des cadeaux. Undyne lui offrit une lance en os, Alphys un livre sur les puzzles, Sans donna un tablier de cuisiner avec l'inscription « Bone Appétit » et je lui offris une figurine de lui-même. Puis, ce fut le moment du ''gâteau'', nous déplaçâmes la table afin de faire de la place pour tout le monde et Undyne alla chercher le chaudron de spaghetti que nous avions fait la veille et elle y planta quelques bougies. Nous chantâmes bonne fête à mon petit frère et nous l'encourageâmes lorsqu'il souffla ses chandelles. Nous passâmes le reste de la fête à jouer à des jeux de société. Une fois la journée terminée, Alphys et Undyne durent retourner chez eux. Je les regardai discuter de la journée qu'elles venaient d'avoir et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elles faisaient vraiment un beau couple. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelai qu'elles ne s'étaient toujours pas avouées leurs sentiments et je souris en pensant qu'il faudrait que j'arrange cela. Quelques jours plus tard, je passai à l'action et je me rendis chez Undyne pour lui proposer d'aller porter une de ses lettres d'amour à Alphys. Elle rougit et explosa, me demandant comment je savais à propos de ses lettres et je lui fis un clin d'œil en lui disant que j'avais un certain don pour deviner les choses. Elle se calma légèrement et m'expliqua qu'elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ses lettres, elle trouvait qu'il manquait toujours de… quelque chose. Je lui souris et lui dit que ce ne changeais pas grand-chose ce qu'elle allait écrire et que, à la fin, un simple « je t'aime » suffirait. Elle rougit de nouveau, elle me demanda d'attendre un instant puis elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et elle me tendit une lettre. Je me dépêchai ensuite de quitter la maison avant qu'elle ne change d'idée et je marchai avec détermination jusqu'à Hotland. Je cognai plusieurs grands coups contre la porte de métal du laboratoire. Alphys m'ouvrit et sembla surprise de me voir. J'avais déjà tout prévu, je lui parlai d'abord d'animé et nous passâmes l'avant midi à écouter des émissions de télé. Puis, rendu midi, alors que nous mangions nos nouilles congelées, je lui parlai un peu plus sérieusement. Lui disant qu'elle était vraiment apprécier de tout le monde et qu'elle n'avait pas à mentir afin de plaire aux autres.

\- C-c'est vraiment g-gentil, mais je ne crois pas que… enfin… je ne suis que… que moi.

\- Et bien, j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrais te convaincre que ''juste'' toi est déjà excellent.

Je sortis la lettre d'Undyne et la tendis à Alphys qui la regarda curieusement.

\- Undyne m'as demandé de te donner ça.

Alphys sembla sursauté et le rouge lui monta au visage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle regarda la lettre complètement figée. Je souris.

\- Bon je crois que je vais juste aller attendre dehors que tu la lises et lorsque tu l'auras lu tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe.

Je quittai le labo, m'accotai contre le mur et composa le numéro d'Undyne.

\- Allo?

\- Salut, Undyne. C'est Milly. Je viens de donner ta lettre à Alphys.

\- AH! alors… hum, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense.

Le cri d'Alphys résonna dans tout Hotland. Je rigolai.

\- Je dois y aller. On se revoit bientôt.

Je raccrochai au nez d'Undyne qui tenta de me rappeler aussitôt, mais j'éteignis mon téléphone. Presqu'aussitôt après la porte de fer du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Alphys en sortit.

\- O-oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire!? Qu'est-ce que je vais porter?! J-je… Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Alphys s'assit sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Hey, ça vas aller Alphys. C'est elle qui t'a invité alors c'est qu'elle t'aime bien. Et puis, je suis persuadé que tout vas bien se passer.

\- M-mais… M-mais…

\- Écoute-moi Alphys. Tu es une fille extrêmement intelligente et passionner alors tu devrais vraiment croire en toi-même. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est aller mettre une robe et aller voir Undyne.

\- D-d'accord.

Dis Alphys, quelque part entre l'hésitation et le stress. Elle partit et reviens quelques instant plus tard avec une robe bleu à pois et un petit paquet emballé dans sa main.

\- Allez viens.

Je marchai avec elle jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, le dépotoir. Je m'assis sur un tas de déchet alors qu'Alphys faisait les cents pas en se mordant les griffes.

\- J-je ne peu pas faire ça.

\- Aller Alphys, prend une grande inspiration et dit toi que tout vas bien aller.

\- Mais…

Des bruits pas rapides résonnèrent de plus en plus fort, signe que la personne se rapprochait.

\- OH NON! C'EST ELLE. Je ne suis pas prête à faire ça, oh my gosh.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit Alphys sauta derrière une poubelle et Undyne accoure vers moi. Elle était vêtue d'une veste de cuir et de botte en cap d'acier, ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés en queue de cheval avec une franche qui recouvrait son œil gauche.

\- Milly! T'es là, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de raccrocher comme ça, tu cherche à me rendre folle?!

\- Oh, euh, désoler Undyne, Alphys m'avait appelée.

\- Alors… Est-ce qu'Alphys est dans le coin?

Je jetai un regard discret à la poubelle et soupira en disant qu'elle n'était surement pas loin.

\- Alors je vais continuer à chercher. Si tu la vois préviens-moi.

\- Promis.

Undyne repartit et Alphys sortit de sa cachette.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée Milly.

\- Ouais, j'ai bien failli. Pourquoi es-tu si stressée?

\- Je… C'est que je l'aime vraiment et… j-je suis sure que je vais faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas et que j-je vais faire s'écrouler notre entière relation. Comment je vais pouvoir seulement sortir avec Undyne, je n'ai p-pas la confidence pour ça… je vais tout faire tomber à l'eau… et Undyne est si… forte et drôle et… je suis personne. Un imposteur. Je suis le scientifique royal, mais… Tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait c'est faire du mal aux autres. Je lui ai menti sur tellement de chose… elle pense que je suis beaucoup plus cool que je ne le suis réellement et si on se rapproche… elle va finir par découvrir la vérité sur moi… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?

\- Dis lui la vérité, je suis sûr qu'elle peut comprendre.

\- La vérité!? Mais si je lui dis ça elle va me détester! Ce ne serait pas mieux de continuer à mentir? Vivre dans un mensonge ou les deux personnes sont heureuses plutôt que dans une vérité ou aucune de nous deux n'est heureux? Ils disent « sois toi-même » mais je n'aime pas vraiment qui je suis. Je préfère être peut importe se que les gens apprécie… eh eh eh eh… non… tu as raison. Tous les jours je suis terrorisée. Effrayée de ce qui arrivait si les gens découvraient la vérité. Ils on tous souffert à cause de moi… mais comment je pourrais dire la v…vérité à Undyne!? Je vais tout faire raté! Comment je pourrais me pratiquer.

\- Alphys…

Je commençais à ne plus trop savoir quoi proposer à Alphys pour la calmer, lorsque je me rappelai quelque chose.

\- Si ça peut t'aider on pourrait faire du RolePlay.

Le regard d'Alphys s'illumina.

\- R… Roleplay? Ça… ça p-pourrait bien marcher. Ok, qui vas faire Undyne?

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Oh, oui. Évidemment. Aheum… H-hey Undyne. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ha! Ha! super!... uhhhh… alors, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alphys?

\- Euh… tu vois… je… je… Je n'ai pas é-été très honnête a-a-avec toi…t… tu vois…je… je… Oh, on s'en **fiche**! UNDYNE! Je… Je veux te dire comment je me sens! T-tu es si brave, et-t forte… et gentille… T-tu prends toujours le temps de m'écouter l-lorsque je parle de truc d-de nerd. T-tu fais toujours de ton m-mieux pour me faire sentir spéciale… Comme en me d-disant que tu battrais n'importe qui, qui s-se mettrait dans mon chemin. UNDYNE!

Alphys c'était enflammée et elle commença à crier.

\- JE NE PEU PAS SUPPORTER ÇA PLUS LONGTEMPS! JE SUIS FOLLE D'AMOUR POUR TOI! TIENS-MOI UNDYNE! TIENS-MOI!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Il y eu un long silence malaisant où je dû me retenir afin de ne pas pouffer de rire.

\- Undyne… je… je faisais juste… sortir avec Milly.

Undyne me jeta un regard noir qui me fit passer le gout de rire.

\- NON! Je… on ne sortais pas ensemble! En fait, on faisait seulement du roleplay de nous deux! ENFIN! Je veux dire que… Undyne je… Je t'ai mentit!

\- QUOI!? À PROPOS DE QUOI!?

\- À propos de… et bien… de tout! Je t'ai dit que les algues de Waterfall étaient comme… scientifiquement importantes alors que je ne les utilise seulement que pour faire de la crème glacée. Et ses livres historiques sur les humains que je n'arrête pas de lire, ce n'est que de stupides comics. Et les films historiques… ce ne sont que… des animés. Ils ne sont pas vrais! Et la fois où je t'ai dit que j'était occuper au téléphone… je ne faisais que mangé du yogourt glacé en pyjamas! Et la fois où…

\- Alphys.

\- Je … je voulais seulement t'impressionner. Je voulais seulement que tu pense que j'étais intelligente et cool et non pas que j'étais… une sorte de nerd lâche…

Undyne s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que son amie.

\- Alphys.

\- Undyne… je trouve vraiment que tu es superbe…

\- Alphys, shhhh…

Undyne souleva alors Alphys et elle l'envoya planer dans la poubelle.

\- Je pense que t'es superbe aussi, mais tu dois réaliser… la plus part des choses que tu viens de dire m'importe peu. Je m'en fou si tu regarde des émissions pour enfant ou que tu lises des livres historiques. Pour moi TOUT ses truc c'est pour les nerds! Ce que j'aime de toi c'est que tu es PASSIONNÉE! Peut importe ce que c'est! TU L'ADORES! À 100 POURCENT! AU POUVOIR MAXIMAL!... alors, tu n'as pas à me mentir. Je ne veux pas que tu es besoin de mentir à qui que ce soit. Alphys… Je veux t'aider à mieux te sentir avec qui tu es! Et je connais l'entrainement dont tu as besoin pour atteindre ce but.

Alphys sortit timidement la tête de sa poubelle.

\- Undyne… tu… m'entrainerais?

\- PFFFFF, quoi? MOI?

Papyrus sortit alors la tête de derrière un des tas de déchets et j'éclatai de rire.

\- NHA! Je vais m'arranger pour que Papyrus le fasse.

\- FAIT CHAUFFÉ CES OS! C'EST LE TEMPS DE FAIRE 100 TOUR DE JOGGING À PROPOS DE COMMENT BON NOUS SOMMES!

\- Prête? Je vais partir le chrono.

Je vis la panique apparaître dans le regard d'Alphys.

\- U-Undyne…

Alphys ferma ensuite les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Alphys et Papyrus partirent ensuite en courant, moi et Undyne les regardions s'éloigner, puis Undyne se retourna vers moi.

\- OH MON DIEUX! Elle rigolait, n'es-ce pas? Ces cartoons… Ces comics… ils sont toujours VRAIS, n'es-ce pas?! LES ANIMES SONT VRAIS, HEIN?!

Undyne était désormais très près de moi et elle me tenait par les épaule, dans une telle situation je devais être aussi forte qu'Alphys et dire la vérité peut importe les conséquences.

\- Oui! LES ANIMES SONT RÉELLE.

\- YESSS! JE LE SAVAIS! GIGA BATAILLE ET MÉGA ÉPÉE!

Sur-ce, Undyne partit rejoindre Papyrus et Alphys. Je les regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Je savais ce qui devait normalement suivre le rendez-vous d'Undyne et Alphys dans le jeu et un frisson me parcouru l'échine à la simple idée de rentrer dans le vrai laboratoire. Je reçu le coup de fils de Papyrus me conseillant d'aller voir Alphys et je me dirigeai chez dernière. En rentrant à l'intérieur du labo les lumières semblaient clignoter comme s'il manquait d'électricité et bien que je me doutais que je n'aurais aucune réponse j'appelai Alphys. Je soupirai face au silence qui me répondit et je m'approchai de la porte avec le signe de « toilette» qui était grande ouverte. Je regardai à l'intérieur pour découvrir un ascenseur à l'allure inquiétante… Je pris une grande inspiration, sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait et j'appuyai sur un des boutons de l'ascenseur. Je vais vous épargner la description des moments que j'ai passés dans les sous-sols hantés du laboratoire afin de garder ma propre fierté personnelle, mais voici un petit résumer de ce qui c'est produit dans cette endroit macabre. Alphys avait découvert une substance dans les âmes humaines collectées par Asgore : La détermination. Croyant que cela pourrait permettre de sauver les monstres blessés ou malades. Elle c'était mise à injecter de la détermination dans plusieurs monstre volontaire de l'Underground. Par curiosité elle en avait également injecté dans quelque chose qui n'était ni humain, ni monstre, une fleur du jardin d'Asgore. Après quelques jours la fleur avait disparu pour devenir Flowey et la détermination qui avait été injectée dans les monstres c'était mise à faire fondre leurs corps car ces derniers n'était pas assez puissant pour supporter une telle puissance. Les monstres se transformèrent alors en masse immonde et gluante qu'Alphys c'était efforcée de cacher. Elle vivait depuis ce jour dans la peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et chaque jour les familles des monstres lui envoyaient des lettres afin de savoir quand leur frère, père, mère ou cousin pourrait revenir à la maison. Elle était rongée de l'intérieur par la honte la peur, le regret, la culpabilité et terrorisée de décevoir qui que se soit. Mais lorsqu'elle avait avoué son amour à Undyne elle avait compris que peut importe ce qu'elle avait fait ses amis serait toujours la pour l'aider. Elle avait tout révélé, les amalgames étaient retournés auprès de leurs familles. Ça avait été difficile, mais, une fois qu'il avait entendu l'histoire d'Alphys, tous les monstres avaient fini par lui pardonner. Lorsqu'Asgore avait appris ce qui c'était produit, il avait consolé Alphys, mais après délibération elle avait malheureusement perdu son poste de scientifique royal. Évidemment, ça l'avait chagriné, mais le fait que sa relation avec Undyne allait vraiment bien suffisait à la réconforter. J'étais satisfaite de moi-même. Autour de moi, les monstres semblaient heureux. Toutefois… lorsque je me promenais à travers les territoires de l'Underground, il n'était pas rare que j'entende des conversations sur la surface et je me rendis vite compte que bien que, moi, j'étais heureuse, il n'en était pas le cas pour tout le monde. J'avais pensé me rendre à Asgore, mais j'étais confronté à l'inconnu. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait si j'y allais. Lorsque Frisk y allait, c'était Toriel qui venait la sauvé, Flowey prenait alors avantage de la situation et après une bataille épique la barrière finissait par être détruite, mais… si moi j'y allais qui allait venir? De toute façons Flowey ne viendrait probablement même pas et le combat, si je ne mourait pas, ce solderait par un retour à la case départ. Même si Flowey se montrerait je n'aurais aucune chance dans un combat contre lui! Si la lumière avait toujours été là, ça se serait peut-être risqué, mais aujourd'hui autant me suicider. Un frisson me parcouru le dos en repensent à la forme monstrueuse de la fleur lorsqu'elle absorbait les 6 âmes humaine. Je chassai ces pensées noires de mon esprit, non, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour mes amis. Tout ce passait bien et, bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte, une année entière s'était écoulée. Ma relation avec Grillby avait avancée et j'étais définitivement de nouveau considéré comme un membre de la famille squelette. Je m'étais également trouvée un travail temporaire à _Mettaton Ressort. Inc_ en tant que cuisinière, en m'assurant toutefois d'avoir de meilleure condition de travail que Burger Pant. D'ailleurs, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que ce dernier va toujours aussi mal et qu'il recherche toujours désespérément un autre travail. Si vous en avez un pour lui prière de l'appeler au 819-450-helpme. Quand à Mettaton et bien… je lui avais donné l'idée de créer un groupe de musique avec Ognionsans et Napstablook, il sembla surpris que je mentionne son cousin, mais je jouai l'innocence. Bien vite, le robot créa un groupe de musique et leurs chanson frappa tout l'Underground, tout le monde écoutait Spookytoon et HardDrive, et je dois avouer que j'aimais particulièrement certaines de ces chansons. Après ceci, Mettaton me fût reconnaissant et me le montra à ça manière en m'offrant une entrevu avec lui. Le temps que j'avais passé en exile, bien que toujours aussi douloureux, était de moins en moins présent dans mon esprit et je me sentais bien.

Fin de la deuxième partie :)


	17. Entry number 17

**M** illy et l'homme qui parle avec les mains chantonnent la même mélodie

 **U** ndyne et Alphys trouveront une autre fleur

 **L** es flammes brûleront la neige

 **T** out ceux qui sont perdus trouveront la lumière

 **I** nnocent ou coupable, ceux qui n'ont pas oublié jugeront

 **V** ert et jaune sont les larmes des Dreemurrs

 **E** xilés en enfer et coupés du monde

 **R** etourner en arrière n'est plus possible

 **S** quelettes, humains et monstres sont remplis de détermination


	18. Thème de Coeur

Hey! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas abandonné! En fait, si j'ai pris tant de temps, c'est parce que je dois écrire plusieurs chapitre à la fois car il n'est pas rare qu'une idée change complètement le scénario (du coup je suis presque rendue à écrire la fin de Chute Libre). Alors, voici le premier chapitre de la troisième partie, j'espère que vous aimerez. ;-) Bone lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : thème de cœur**

\- La pluie tombait à flots et créait des flaques d'eau qui reflétait les nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel et qui étaient parfois illuminés d'éclairs. Le corps de vos précédentes ennemies jonche désormais le sol et leur sang rouge et poisseux, qui dégage une odeur de métal, vous emplit le nez et se mélange lentement à l'eau de pluie. Alors que l'humidité commence à s'émincer entre vos vêtements, vous entendez un bruit sourd et fort accompagné d'un tremblement, comme si soudainement… la terre s'était mise à trembler, secouant le ciel et l'eau. Puis le grondement se répéta encore… et encore tels des pas. Vous avez un tour pour réagir.

\- QUOI!? Seulement un tour!? Come on, Milly! Donne-nous en deux, le temps que je récupère de mon attaque de lance de feu!

Je souris et regardas mes amis qui étaient assis tout autour de la table, au centre de celle-ci, des figurines de toute sorte étaient étalées sur une carte. Nous avions commencé à jouer à donjon et dragon il y a maintenant un mois de ça et depuis nous ne cessions de nous rencontrer pour y jouer. J'étais le maitre du jeu que l'on devait appeler Galadriel, alors qu'Undyne était un paladin, niveau 2 du nom de Farnor. Alphys était un mage de niveau 4, appeler Mewarrior, elle avait déjà un personnage de créer depuis longtemps et elle avait déjà joué sur internet avec d'autres monstres alors elle était la plus expérimenté, et, finalement, Papyrus était un guerrier de niveau 2 qui avait des capacités étonnantes en cuisine, connue sous le nom du Grand Squelette. Parfois, Sans venait jouer, il était alors une créature surpuissante avec un passé très mystérieux, son attaque principale était une invocation remplie de blagues pourries. Je me retournai vers Undyne, qui avait pris l'habitude de contredire mes décisions en tant que maître du jeu.

\- Non, Undyne! Un seul tour et estime-toi heureuse d'en avoir un! Et puis tu dois m'appeler Galadriel quand on joue!

\- J-je pourrais peut-être tenter de créer un champ de force?

\- EST-CE QUE C'EST LE GIGASORE?!

\- OH MY GOSH! ON EST TELLEMENT FOUTUE!

\- Ce n'est pas le Gigasore, on n'est pas assez près du sud pour ça!

\- JE POURRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE ESSAYER DE SAVOIR SI C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE DE FAMILIER?

\- Bon d'accord, mais je te mets un malus de 10.

Papyrus lança les dés et il obtint 85, il avait raté.

\- NON!

\- ARG! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait!?

\- On est tellement foutue!

\- COMMENT ON VA SURVIVRE!?

\- RELAX! ON N'EST PAS SÛR QUE C'EST LE GIGASORE! ON A PEUT-ÊTRE ENCORE UNE CHANCE!

\- Votre stratégie?

\- ALPHYS FAIT TON CHAMP DE PROTECTION!

\- Alors…

Je regardai la carte des personnages

\- Je vais être gentille et ne pas mettre de malus pour la pluie…

\- TU APPELLES ÇA ÊTRE GENTILLE!?

\- Bon, je lance…

Alphys lança les dés et… fit un échec critique.

\- NON!

\- HAHAHAHAHA!

\- ARG! ON EST FOUTUE!

\- Oh non… on est mal.

\- Alors voilà ce qui se passe… Alors que vous sentez le sol trembler aux vibrations des pas de ce qu'il y a derrière le rideau de pluie qui vous bloque la vue. Mewarrior se décide à créer un champ de force magnétique, elle se concentre et vous voyez la lumière dorée sortir de la paume de ses mains et commencer à se répandre, lorsque tout à coup une des ondes de choc déstabilisa Mewarrior, elle s'écroula sur le sol et la magie qu'elle avait concentrée se dissipa dans l'air et créa une sorte de vague qui sembla s'immiscer dans vos esprits. Vous avez tous un malus pour le prochain tour.

\- QUOI?!

\- Shhhhh! Alors que vous tentez de reprendre vos esprits, vous voyez deux yeux rouges se découper de l'obscurité de la pluie. Les deux yeux semblent vous transpercer de leur regard cruel et imbiber de flamme. La créature fit un autre pas et vous pouvez désormais apercevoir le reste de son corps, des écailles noires couvrent son corps entre chacune d'elle, on aurait dit que du sang sortait et glissait le long de ses immenses dents, mais ce n'est peut être que votre imagination… La forme de la créature est reptilienne, mais il possède 3 paires de puissants membres munies de griffe crochue et qui pourraient vous déchiqueter en un instant, mais au-delà de l'apparence de la créature un plus gros problème semble s'imposer face à elle, et en effet "gros" est le mot approprié si ce n'est énorme, car la créature fait dix fois la taille d'un bus.

\- C'EST QUOI, UN BUS?

\- C'est gros. La créature se lève sur ses deux pattes de derrière, elle vous regarde et vous voyez dans son regard qu'elle ne rêve que de tremper ses griffes dans votre petit corps chaud et juteux. Vous savez à ce moment que cette créature est la créature dont vous avez tant entendu parler le gig…

\- LE GIGASORE! MER... QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT?!

\- AH! JE SAVAIS QUE L'ON AURAIT DU TUER CARTIMER QUAND ON EN AVAIT L'OCCASION SI ON L'AVAIT FAIT IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS PU LIBÉRER SE DÉMON!

\- NON! IL AURAIT PU CHANGER! ET JE SUIS SÛRE QU'IL LE PEUT ENCORE!

\- BON SANG PAPYRUS! ON NE PEUT PAS SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE!

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance, mais bientôt il fallut suspendre la partie, car il commençait à se faire tard et Papyrus avait de la difficulté à rester éveillé. Alphys et Undyne rentrèrent ensemble et Sans alla coucher Papyrus, il revient dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors… elle était comment cette campagne?

\- Elle était bien, mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce qu'il va leur arriver la prochaine fois… tu devrais venir jouer avec nous plus souvent, Sans. Ça te changerait de dormir.

\- J'avoue que c'est une idée **Sans-** ationnelle.

Je rigolai.

\- Et bien, je dois dire que, toi, et papyrus vous êtes les squelettes qui donne un **Sans** à ma vie!

Sans rigola à son tour. Nous parlâmes un certain temps, puis je finis par aller me coucher. Je fermai les yeux et je me sentis sombrer lentement dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveiller par Papyrus qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Je me levai difficilement et alla m'assoir à table alors que Papyrus s'occupait de la tâche difficile de réveiller Sans. Lorsque ce dernier se leva, j'avais fini de manger.

\- Matin Mill'…

Dit-il dans un bâillement.

\- Bone matin, Sans.

Mon frère me sourit. Je regardai l'heure, 8:20, il était temps que je parte au boulot. Je me levai de ma chaise et alla mettre mon épais manteau avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Mes deux frères me dirent au revoir, dès que Sans aurait fini de déjeuner, ils iraient rejoindre leur poste de garde près des ruines. Je marchai dans la neige qui crépitait sous mes pas et pris un moment pour apprécier la délicieuse odeur de cannelle qui flottait à l'intérieur de la ville. Je me dirigeai vers le bar de Grillby et, rentra à l'intérieur. Le monstre de flammes était en train de placer les chaises autour des tables, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me sourit. Je lui étais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir offert ce travail, mais il était parfois étrange de travailler avec… enfin… avec notre petit ami… Oui, je l'avoue, notre relation se déroulait très bien, mais… je me sentais toujours un peu timide d'en parler. Lorsque Alphys avait appris que j'avais commencé à fréquenter Grillby, elle s'était tellement emballée que si je ne l'aurais pas retenu je suis sûre qu'elle serait sortie dehors pour dire à tout le monde que son OTP était devenue réel. La seule manière que j'avais trouvée pour la calmer était de lui parler d'Undyne, elle devenait alors aussi rouge qu'une cerise sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Je déposai mon manteau sur un crochet et je transportai mes bottes à l'arrière en essayant péniblement de ne pas mettre de la neige partout. Je reviens ensuite dans la sale principale et je nettoyai les tables avec Grillby. La journée se passa calmement et bien vite ce fut l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Je sortis à l'extérieur et une bouffer d'air froid me fouetta le visage, soudainement j'entendis mon téléphone sonner.

\- Oui, allo?

\- Bonjour, M. G… attend… Est-ce que c'est le mauvais numéro? Oh, ce n'est pas le bon numéro! La chanson du mauvais numéro! On est vraiment, vraiment désolé de l'avoir manqué! Oh, ce n'est pas le bon numéro! La chanson du mauvais numéro! On est vraiment, vraiment désolé de l'avoir manqué!

Et il raccrocha. Je rigolai un moment avant de remettre mon téléphone dans ma poche.

_PDV FLOWEY_

J'observais Milly et sa bande… quels abruties. Tous souriant… je soupirai et m'éloigna dans la forêt de snowdin. Il n'y avait personne autour et un silence pesant flottait autour, la neige tombait doucement sur le sol qui était déjà blanc. Un vent souffla soudainement, faisant vibrer les branches. Pfffff… le froid était stupide.

\- Asriel…

Quoi…? Je regardai autour de moi rapidement. Ça ne pouvait pas…

\- C…Chara?

J'attendis, silencieux. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu? Les secondes passèrent et je crus bien que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Saleté de vents, tellement stupide et idiot…

\- Asriel…

\- Chara!

Je me mis à rire sans pouvoir me contrôler, elle était vivante! Je le savais! Saleté de Milly! Ils allaient tous payer!

\- Chara! Hahahaha! Je savais que tu étais toujours là! Hahahaha! Et on dirait que tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à abandonner ton meilleur ami!

\- Asriel...

Je regardai autour de moi, mais aucune trace d'humain.

\- Huh… et… tu pourrais peut-être te montrer?

\- Âme…

Un léger mouvement attira mon attention, dans l'ombre d'un des sapins quelque chose avait bougé. Je m'approchai lentement et je scrutai la parcelle de ténèbres, il n'y avait rien. À part… à part... Je regardai la neige un moment, quelqu'un avait dessiné quelque chose sur le tapis blanc et froid. Un médaillon en forme de cœur.

_PDV SANS_

La journée avait été longue, mais au moins j'avais vendu beaucoup de hot-dogs, je m'étirai légèrement.

\- Welp, temps de rentrer chez moi.

Je me téléportai, mais je réalisai rapidement que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je regardai perplexe le décor étrange qui m'entourait, on aurait dit… une sorte de laboratoire. Une voix étrange et pourtant familière résonna autour de moi.

\- Qui est là?

\- Je touchai au but…

Je me retournai rapidement, mais la voix semblait provenir de partout à la fois.

\- Aide-moi… Sans…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais couché sur le divan de ma maison. Quel rêve bizarre…

_PDV MILLY_

Je m'étirai, une douce lumière provenant de la fenêtre illuminait d'une douce lueur ma chambre. Nous étions samedi et comme tous les samedis, c'était le jour ou j'avais le droit de faire la grâce matinée, à en juger par comment j'étais reposé il devait bien être 10 heures. Je bâillai sans me retenir et je descendis du lit, ma main glissa par habitude jusqu'à la chaise où je laissai ma veste rouge durant la nuit, mais je réalisai alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Je regardai alentour, mais elle semblait avoir disparu. Je fronçai les sourcils, peut être l'avais-je laissé ailleurs, ou peut être que papyrus l'avait rangé quelque part… je réalisai alors soudainement que le médaillon de Chara contenant l'âme humaine était toujours dans la poche de la veste. Je me relevai aussitôt et, sans prendre le temps d'échanger mon pyjama pour des vêtements, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les marches. En bas, papyrus avait laissé une note comme quoi il était allé s'entrainer chez Undyne. Je glissai ma main vers mes poches, pour prendre mon cellulaire, mais je réalisai alors que mon cellulaire état également dans ma veste.

\- Merde!

Je montai de nouveau les marches et cognats à la chambre de Sans. Un grognement finit par me répondre après le dixième coup.

\- Sans! Ouvre, j'ai besoin de ton cellulaire!

\- Gn… pus… batterie…

Arg!

\- Je pars dehors!

Et sans laisser le temps à Sans de répondre je sortis en trombe de la maison. C'était un long chemin jusqu'à chez Undyne et je décidai d'aller faire un tour à Grillby avant, ça aurait été bête de marcher tout ce chemin alors que j'aurais simplement oublié ma veste chez lui. Je marchai dans la neige ignorant le froid et alla cogner à la porte Grillby. Sa silhouette enflammée m'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

\- Milly? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es sensé être en congé aujourd'hui et… tu es en pyjamas! Tu vas attraper froid, rentre vite!

Je réalisai alors surprise que j'étais toujours en pyjamas.

\- Oh… euh… oui je crois que je suis toujours un peu fatigué… dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vue ma veste?

\- Ta veste?

\- Oui, tu sais ma veste rouge que je traîne toujours avec moi?

\- Non, désoler…

Merde!

\- Je dois y aller…

Je me retournai vers la sorti, mais Grillby m'attrapa pars le bras.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part avant d'avoir mis des meilleurs vêtements que ça. Tu sais parfaitement que les humains peuvent tomber malade en restant trop longtemps au froid.

\- Écoute, ça vas aller je te jure.

Grillby hésita un instant et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Bon, ça vas je vais passer à la maison pour me changé.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Mais… et le bar?

\- Il n'y quasiment personne à cette heure de la journée. Allez, je croyais que tu étais pressé.

Grillby et moi sortir à l'extérieur et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas rapide en direction de ma maison. Une fois sur le porche, je voulu ouvrir la porte et réalisa avec effroi que cette dernière était barrée et que, évidemment, les clefs étaient dans les poche de ma veste! Je lâchai une plainte et je me mis à cogner ma tête contre la porte de chez moi.

\- SANS!

Aucune réponse, il c'était surement rendormi. Je descendis du porche et tenta d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres qui étaient sur la droite et la gauche, mais ils étaient toutes deux fermées. Je passai ma main sur mon visage en pensant au d'autre moyen d'entré, mais les seul autres fenêtres étaient au deuxième étages et elles étaient probablement barrées.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu restes en pyjamas…

Je relevai les yeux et regarda Grillby un moment.

\- Ou voulais-tu allez?

\- Chez Undyne, papyrus y est allé et je… peut-être qu'il sait ou elle est.

Qu'es-ce qu'il allait se produire si quelqu'un trouvais le médaillon et découvrait que je transportais un fragment d'âme humaine dans la poche de ma veste?! Je fermai les yeux, je devais rester calme… ce n'était probablement rien… j'allais la retrouvé et… et quoi ensuite? J'allais continuer à cacher la vérité à tout le monde? Je me sentais mal. Grillby du remarqué que j'étais au bord de la crise, car il mit sa main sur mon dos et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Hey, on va la retrouvé ta veste… j'ignorais qu'elle comptait à se point pour toi.

Je me forçai à sourire, riant pour aucune raison. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me calmai légèrement.

\- Ça vas aller… ce n'est surement rien de toute manière… Je vais juste aller chez Undyne, de toute manière la température est plus douce là bas…

Grillby m'accompagna jusqu'à la limite de Snowdin, mais il ne put allez plus loin étant donner le climat humide de Waterfall. Je marchai, en pyjamas, sur la route parsemé de flac d'eau. Je m'efforçai de rester calme et de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

\- Salut…

Je me retournai et tomba face à face avec Napstablook qui se promenait tranquillement.

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais... toi?

Répondis-je sans entrain.

\- Pareille.

Je souris au fantôme.

\- Écoute… je suis un peu pressé, mais si tu veux m'accompagné je…

\- Tu cherches ta veste rouge, pas vrais?

Je restai silencieuse un moment.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Oh… désoler… c'est juste que j'aie vu une fleur avec la même veste que toi aujourd'hui et j'ai crue que peut être… enfin…

J'eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Flowey avait ma veste. Flowey avait le médaillon, il avait l'âme. Ma respiration se coupa et mes jambes semblèrent devenir de plus en plus faibles. Je savais que Napstablook continuait de me parler, mais je n'entendais rien. Qu'es-ce qu'il allait faire? Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Arg! Pourquoi je n'avais pas cacher se satané cœur!

\- Par où allait-il?

\- Q-quoi?

\- La fleur. Elle allait par où?

\- Elle allait vers Hotland…

\- Merci.

Je me relevai et je partis en courant, je passai devant la maison d'Undyne sans même m'arrêter. Plus j'avançais et plus je sentais la température augmenter et bien vite, le paysage bleuté de Waterfall laissa place au rouge brulant de Hotland. Je ralentis alors, regardant autour de moi, à la recherche de quelconque trace que Flowey aurait pu laisser, mais je ne trouvai rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près du laboratoire. Depuis qu'Alphys avait perdu son titre de scientifique royal, le poste était resté inoccupé et le labo était resté fermé. Toutefois, la porte d'entrée du laboratoire était pliée en deux comme si quelque chose l'avait happé violemment. Je couru en direction de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur par le trou béant. La salle était sombre et poussiéreuse, une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'aire. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et voulu ouvrir la lumière, mais l'interrupteur semblait être hors service. Qu'elle journée de merde. J'avançai donc dans la noirceur et peu à peu mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Le laboratoire était silencieux, ils n'y avaient pas le moindre son et l'ambiance était écrasante. Je fus soudainement envahi par le doute… peut-être aurais-je du parler à quelqu'un avant de m'aventuré ici… je fermai les yeux réalisant que de toute manière je n'avais aucune excuse et que parler de quoi que se soit à n'importe qui ne ferait qu'éveiller les soupesons. J'avançai et je vis avec effroi que la porte du vrai laboratoire avait été défoncée. Je m'avançai dans la petite pièce et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Cette dernière finie par arriver et une lumière rouge éclairaient l'intérieur de la cabine. Je n'étais pas claustrophobe, mais je peu vous dire que à cette instant, j'aurais préférer passer une semaine avec les Temmies plutôt qu'à avoir à monté dans cette ascenseur. Je rentrai et appuya sur le bouton pour descendre. Les portes grises se refermèrent lentement, m'enfermant dans la boite de métal qui descendit lentement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent et devant moi apparurent les couloirs sombres, humides, effrayants et froids du véritable lab. Je fixai le paysage devant moi sans bouger. Je fermai les yeux et fini par avancé déterminer. Je détestais cette endroit et alors que je marchais à travers les pièces, je ne pu m'empêcher de me remémorer les autres fois ou j'étais descendu ici… Non, seulement lorsque j'avais du affronté les amalgames, mais aussi… Gaster. Mon regard fut alors attirer par quelque chose de rouge, je reconnu ma veste. Je souris et je me jetai vers elle, mais lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent autour du tissu je sentis un liquide visqueux glisser sur ma main. La surprise me fit aussitôt lâcher ma veste. Je regardai ma main et je sentis une nausée s'emparé de moi alors que je réalisai que le liquide était rouge et chaud. Ce ne… Ce ne… ce ne pouvais pas être du sang…? Je regardai ma veste qui était entièrement couvert de ce même liquide. Un filament de la substance rouge allait se perdre dans les méandres du sous-sol. Je pris une grande inspiration et souleva légèrement ma veste, je cherchai les poches et ramassa mon cellulaire, mes clefs et… le médaillon n'était plus là. Bon sang! J'étais terrifié. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendais au bout de se couloir. J'étais seule. Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mon visage. J'étais à ma limite. Je voulais simplement vivre tranquillement avec ma famille! Pourquoi c'était si compliqué!? Je frappai violemment le mur à coté de moi et je sentis la douleur se rependre dans mon poignet. Je serrai les dents, afin de ne pas crier, mais j'étais de plus en plus en colère. Un bruit résonna alors et je me figeai. Je n'étais pas seule. Je restai silencieuse fixant le bout du couloir, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mes doigts tremblaient. Je vis quelque chose bougé dans la noirceur et je fis un pas en arrière, je vis la silhouette s'avancer lentement vers moi et je distinguai le chandail jaune et vert. Je voulu m'enfuir, mais je me pris les pieds et je tombai sur le sol froid. J'entendis les pas se rapprocher et je levai mon bras pour me protéger.

\- N'approche pas!

Les pas s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Je relevai les yeux et pour la première fois je distinguai le visage de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas Chara. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler tellement je me sentais soulagé et je me mis de nouveau à pleurer. Devant moi ce tenait Asriel. Pas flowey, Asriel, avec ses grands yeux bleu et vert et sa fourrure blanche neige. Il me regardait et semblait être inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

Me demandât-il, je me relevai légèrement.

\- Comment… Comment es-ce possible?

Je remarquai alors qu'Asriel portait le médaillon de Chara et que ce dernier était couvert de la même substance que ma veste.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu as fait?

Asriel sembla surpris.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… je en me souviens de rien… Où… Où est Chara?

\- Q-quoi?

Je réfléchis un moment… Disait-il la vérité? Était-ce possible qu'il est tout oublié? Et comment était-il redevenu lui-même? Asriel me regardais droit dans les yeux et je vis qu'il était terrifié, il pleurait, de toute évidence il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et… c'était toujours un enfant. Je m'approchai de lui et le réconforta.

\- Hey, ça vas aller, d'accord? Je vais m'occuper de toi, mais d'abord tu dois m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe d'accord?

Asriel hocha la tête.

\- Qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu te souviens?

Asriel essuya ses larmes du rebord de la manche avant de répondre.

\- Je… je… j'ai… j'avais combiné mon âmes avec celle de Chara… et… nous avons traversé la barrière… et… nous nous somme approcher d'un village, Chara c'est alors mis à… elle voulait tellement… Les humains nous on attaquer et ils nous on blesser… je voulais seulement revenir chez moi… et… et… mon corps… est devenu… et…

Asriel pleura de nouveau. Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il était si petit. Il me rendit mon étreinte. Je voulais le protéger comme je l'avais promis, mais… c'était trop beau pour être vrais. Comment Asriel pouvait il revenir, de plus sans aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais été une fleur!? Je… je devais être sûre.

\- Écoute, Asriel… je… nous allons remonter à la surface et… nous allons retrouver ton père et ta mère, mais avant… je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Asriel ne répondit pas.

\- Reste ici, je reviens dans cinq seconde.

Je me levai, mais je sentis la main de l'enfant attraper mon chandail. Je me retournai et Asriel bégaya :

\- Ne… ne me laissa pas tout seul… s'il te plait… j'ai… j'ai peur du noir.

Je restai silencieuse un moment et je fini par prendre ma décision avec l'impression pesante que j'allais le regretter.

\- Bon, très bien… mais… reste près de moi.

Asriel sourit et je sentis mon cœur fondre. Pauvre petit. Je m'avançai dans le couloir, suivant le filament rouge. À ma gauche, il y avait des miroirs et à ma droite des dizaines de pots de fleurs était alignée les une à coté des autres. Soudainement, je tombai sur la source du liquide. Un bocal en vitre, qui contenait toujours un peu de la substance gisait en mille morceau sur le sol, on pouvait toujours lire les inscriptions qui avait été écrite sur le bouchon : Détermination. Je me sentis aussitôt soulagé, ce n'était pas du sang. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je me retournai vers Asriel et je souris. C'était un miracle. Je pris l'enfant par la main et je m'en retournai lentement vers l'ascenseur, ramassant au passage ma veste. Nous sortîmes du laboratoire et la lumière me fit mal aux yeux, je pris le temps qu'il fallu pour que mes yeux s'habitue et je continuai mon chemin.

\- Où es-ce qu'on va? On va voir Chara?

\- Ça va aller, on va voir ta mère. je suis sûr qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse de te revoir.

Nous marchâmes ensemble, mais rendu près de Waterfall, Asriel me dit qu'il avait mal au pied, je le pris donc dans mes bras. Il était un peu lourd, mais c'était supportable et sa fourrure blanche était incroyablement douce. Sur le chemin du retour, je croisai Papyrus qui cru que j'avais trouvé un mini Asgore. Je rigolai légèrement et lui expliqua que je devais le ramener à Toriel, il fit donc le reste du chemin avec moi. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes juste devant la grande porte des ruines, Papyrus cogna trois coups à la porte et quelque seconde plus tard Toriel vient ouvrir.

\- Oh, Bonjou...

Elle figea, elle regardait Asriel qui était désormais endormis dans mes bras et elle commença à pleurer. Sans un mot, elle prit, le plus délicatement qu'une mère le pouvait, son fils. Elle le serra doucement contre elle, un sourire illuminait son visage. Je me serais attendu à des questions, mais Toriel ne dit aucun mot. Elle donna un baisé sur le front du petit Asriel avant de s'en retourné chez elle, laissant la porte des ruines grandes ouvertes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Papyrus me regarda un moment avant de dire :

\- EST-CE QUE L'ON NE DEVRAIT PAS ALLER LES VOIRE?

\- non… laissons leurs un peu de temps.

 **Fin chapitre 18**

 **Chapitre 19: Hoana mean Family**


End file.
